


(Не)профессионал

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, M/M, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: — Сэр, я тут ни при чём. Сами боги хотят, чтобы вы пошли на свою встречу выпускников и кого-то там ликвидировали.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (Un)Professional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170496) by [Amand_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r). 



> ~  
> Фик написан по мотивам фильма «Grosse Point Blank» (его знание совсем не обязательно, но те, кто его смотрел, встретят в тексте некоторые цитаты и отсылки).  
> ~  
> Немного арта:  
> [Рад угодить](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/56/LVO68jlN_o.jpeg)  
> 

**_Косой переулок_**  
  
Гарри прикрутил глушитель на свой СВ-99(1) и взвесил оружие на ладони. Ему не нравилось это дополнение — с глушителем винтовка смотрелась как большой член. Это отвлекало. Гарри внимательно следил за тем, чтобы не издавать никаких лишних звуков — не потому, что цель могла его услышать или что-то в этом роде, но потому, что сейчас он находился на связи и ему полагалось слушать, как Анджелина зачитывает заказ.  
  
— Пятнадцать сотен упаковок экспансивных патронов HPBT(2)...  
  
Гарри приладил магазин и улыбнулся при звуке лёгкого щелчка, с которым тот встал на место.  
  
— Нет, — отозвался он, — мне они не нравятся.  
  
— На них сейчас скидка. После того, что вы устроили на рыбацком причале с пластиковыми...  
  
— Мне они не нравятся, — повторил Гарри. — Возьми Supreme Elite XP3. У них лучше наконечники. И закажи две тысячи упаковок «Глэйзеров»(3)...  
  
— Для какого оружия? SIG’а(4) или сорок пятого калибра? — по лёгкой снисходительности в голосе Анджелины было понятно, что заказ на «Глэйзеры» её не слишком впечатлил. Но Гарри это мало волновало. Он уже устал пытаться избежать стрельбы по стенам зданий, поэтому его выбором были экспансивные «Глэйзеры» с контролируемой баллистикой(5).  
  
— Для обоих.  
  
— А на не связанную с оружием (хотя вообще-то, наверное, связанную) тему — мне поискать «Каризопродол»(6)? — спросила Анджелина.  
  
Из своей безопасной позиции в комнате на третьем этаже, выбранной Гарри в качестве «оперативной базы», он принялся считать выходящих из Гринготтса людей: пятеро мужчин, которые прикрывали ещё одного человека в центре (подозрительно напоминавшего бывшего министра Корнелиуса Фаджа). «Чёртовы помехи», — мысленно застонал Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я с этим уже завязал, — жизнерадостно ответил он вслух, вскидывая оптический прицел и глядя сквозь его перекрестье на группу людей внизу. Да, это действительно был Корнелиус Фадж. — Ха!  
  
Ну конечно, его руки выбрали именно этот момент для того, чтобы начать слегка дрожать. Гарри оценил иронию ситуации.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Нет, ничего. Сними средства со счёта номер один-пять-один-три-шесть-четыре-два-два-шесть и отправь на счёт ноль-один-три-шесть-два-девять-три-три. — Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Фадж нервно выглядывает из-за спин своих телохранителей. Что ж, у него были поводы нервничать.  
  
Убрав фокус прицела с Фаджа, Гарри просканировал Косой переулок от центра и влево. Ага, вот оно! Фигура в капюшоне перед лавкой «Твиллфит и Таттингс». Гарри закатил глаза, когда закутанный в плащ человек вооружился волшебной палочкой и маленьким ножом. Ножом. Наёмные убийцы волшебного мира были ужасно допотопными.  
  
— Сэр, я знаю, что это не моё дело, — осторожно заметила Анджелина, — но мне кажется, что вам стоит подумать насчёт «Сомы»(7). Это же из Канады!  
  
Гарри со щелчком спустил предохранитель.  
  
— Я сейчас работаю, — недовольно протянул он. Убийца в капюшоне двинулся в сторону главного входа Гринготтса, вскидывая палочку и бросая заклинание — скорее всего, Империус — в одного из телохранителей.  
  
Анджелина фыркнула. Непохоже, чтобы её энтузиазм хоть немного поубавился.  
  
— Может, «Диазепам»(8)?..  
  
— Запомни-ка эту мысль, — быстро ответил Гарри, прежде чем нажать на курок и дать короткую очередь, попав убийце точно в грудь. Сила удара сбила того (или ту) с ног, и фигура в капюшоне полетела прямо сквозь витрину лавки. Гарри быстро отодвинулся от своего места у окна и присел, легко сжимая винтовку в руке. Он и так знал, что там сейчас будет происходить: трое телохранителей закроют Корнелиуса своими телами, а оставшиеся двое вооружатся волшебными палочками и начнут проверять окрестности.  
  
— Так что ты говорила? — спросил он, скручивая глушитель и вынимая магазин.  
  
— Да ничего важного, — отозвалась Анджелина. — Теперь уже очевидно, что он вам не требуется.  
  
Продолжая прислушиваться к крикам на улице, Гарри за рекордно короткое время разобрал винтовку, сложил все части в кейс и шлёпнул на его пластиковую крышку портключ в виде бумажной наклейки-напоминалки.  
  
— Принимай посылку, — объявил он в микрофон одновременно с исчезновением кейса. В наушнике послышался лёгкий грохот, с которым кейс приземлился на пол кабинета Анджелины.  
  
— Подождите минутку на линии, — попросила Анджелина. До Гарри донёсся щелчок замка, когда она открыла кейс, чтобы убедиться, что посылка прибыла благополучно. — Всё на месте.  
  
Гарри стянул с расшатанного стула свой плащ и набросил на плечи.  
  
— Отлично. А теперь сообщи им, что…  
  
— АВАДА КЕДАВРА!  
  
Гарри рухнул на пол, ожидая, что в окно вот-вот влетит луч зеленого света, но вместо этого снаружи раздались вопли телохранителей Фаджа, на которых посыпался град заклинаний. В сторону Гарри, похоже, не было направлено ни одного. Осторожно выглянув из окна, Гарри увидел, как две фигуры в плащах разделались с тремя телохранителями, а затем ударили Фаджа прямо в грудь ещё одной Авадой. Капюшон одного из убийц немного съехал назад и Гарри смог различить смутно знакомое лицо.  
  
— Вот же ж долбаные...  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Гарри выдернул наушники из ушей и сунул в карман, наконец-то доставая волшебную палочку и снова выглядывая в окно. Команда наёмных убийц в плащах прикончила последнего телохранителя, швырнула на землю свои палочки и, тут же достав из карманов новые, аппарировала прочь. Гарри поневоле даже восхитился такому небрежному расходованию отслужившего своё оружия, хотя и понимал, что это свидетельствовало о доступе к неограниченным запасам незарегистрированных волшебных палочек и прочих полезных вещиц.  
  
Что довольно сильно сужало круг возможных подозреваемых.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри прошёл мимо суматохи возле Гринготтса и двинулся дальше по улице. Он как раз сидел за одним из столиков во дворе отремонтированного «Кафе-мороженого Флориана Фортескью», когда туда вошёл Рон. Кафе стояло полупустым, потому что большая часть народу в Косом переулке сейчас столпилась у Гринготтса и таращилась за красные аврорские заградительные ленты. Наклонив голову, Гарри изображал, будто изучает свой сандей(9) с кусочками орехов, но его усилия пропали втуне. Прямо перед ним возникли пальцы Рона и ловко отняли у Гарри ложку.  
  
— Буду краток. Я на задании. Там дальше по улице творится чёртова неразбериха, — Рон не встречался с Гарри взглядом, пока поглощал его мороженое — вместо этого он с кажущейся небрежностью посматривал по сторонам. — Ты об этом что-то знаешь?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Об этом? Не-а. Там творится чёртова неразбериха, — повторил он. Двое посетителей за соседним столиком, склонившись над своими десертами, подталкивали друг друга локтями и приглушённо перешептывались. Гарри незаметно сунул руку в карман и покрепче сжал свою волшебную палочку. Возможно это были обычные зеваки, глазеющие на Мальчика-Который-Выжил-А-Затем-Исчез. А возможно — это были голландские наёмные убийцы с удавками-гарротами и его фотографией в заднем кармане. Нынче было трудно угадать наверняка.  
  
Рон, наверное, был главным аврором, расследующим сцену преступления. Скорее всего он был вооружен до зубов и весьма зол, что всё это происходило во время его ланча. И он явно не удивился, обнаружив Гарри сидящим в кафе Флориана. Рон был слишком умным, чтобы не догадаться о некоторых вещах.  
  
— Нам стоит выбраться вместе выпить, — заявил Рон, запуская ложку куда-то в самые глубины десерта, практически не тронутого самим Гарри. Ложка так и осталась торчать в горке мороженого. — Ну, знаешь, как раньше.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Да я не против. Но ты же сейчас работаешь, разве нет?  
  
Рон вздохнул.  
  
— Нет, я не имел в виду прямо сейчас. Позже. Как-нибудь, — тихо сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы. Гарри вдруг понял, что сжимает свою палочку так крепко, что у него начали болеть костяшки. Хотя как хрящи могут болеть? Сама эта мысль казалась нелепой. Расслабив кисть, Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько предметов в пределах досягаемости можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Это было своеобразной игрой, которой его давным-давно научил Кингсли и к которой Гарри в своё время прибегал, чтобы избавиться от скуки.  
  
«А теперь это стало чем-то вроде твоего поведенческого «Прозака»(10), разве не так?» — насмешливо поинтересовался его внутренний голос.  
  
— Ай, да ладно, — застонал Гарри, обращаясь к этому голосу. Рон вопросительно на него покосился. — Э-э, да, конечно, давай пропустим как-нибудь по стаканчику.  
  
Рон улыбнулся, но его рука так и осталась в кармане (впрочем, там ей и полагалось оставаться), а взгляд быстро метнулся в сторону, чтобы просканировать стену у Гарри за спиной. Гарри было любопытно, что Рон там углядел, но он не собирался поворачиваться, чтобы это выяснить. Если там была какая-то опасность, он всё ещё достаточно доверял Рону, чтобы полагать, что тот прикроет ему спину.  
  
Нет, это было полной ложью. Гарри не доверял Рону — но только потому, что знал, что Рон знает, чем он зарабатывает себе на жизнь. Как знал и то, что Рон знает, что Гарри об этом знает — и в итоге все эти знания сплетались в один сложный клубок, а жизнь Гарри начинала напоминать нарочито запутанную сценку группы «Монти Пайтон». И скорее всего кроваво заканчивалась. Во всех лучших сценках «Монти Пайтона» кто-то или умирал, или уже был мёртв.  
  
Ключевым фактом оставалось то, что Гарри не хотел подтверждать перед Роном характер своей деятельности. Это казалось ему окончательным предательством.  
  
— Так что, э-э, в «Винчестере» в следующий четверг? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь сообразить, когда это мозг позволил ему выпасть из разговора. Гарри так не делал. Он никогда не переставал прислушиваться к происходящему вокруг. По крайней мере, до совсем недавнего времени было именно так.  
  
Рон кивнул и начал пятиться назад, по-прежнему оставаясь к нему лицом. Возможно — чтобы продолжать с ним разговаривать. А возможно он не хотел поворачиваться к Гарри спиной. В любом случае, было занятно наблюдать, как люди позади Рона поспешно бросались врассыпную, чтобы успеть убраться с дороги главного аврора. Рон вытащил руки из карманов — пустые, без волшебной палочки — и сложил пальцы в букву «W». Значит, в «Винчестере». Затем он изобразил на пальцах «пять», на что Гарри кивнул. Рон отошёл ещё чуть дальше, после чего наконец развернулся и зашагал к месту преступления.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и бросил на столик пригоршню галлеонов, а затем накрыл всё, включая монеты, Скорджифаем, чтобы уничтожить любые следы своего присутствия. Особенно отпечатки пальцев (хоть Рон и не был магглорождённым, его жена прекрасно ориентировалась в том мире и знала обо всех достижениях маггловской криминалистики. Временами Гермиона крайне осложняла Гарри жизнь, даже на расстоянии). И быстро зашагал прочь из Косого переулка.  
  
  
* * *  
Вообще-то в Лютном переулке Гарри ничего не требовалось, но привычка выбираться отовсюду по самому запутанному маршруту из всех возможных успела въесться так накрепко, что Гарри практически не сомневался: его умение уходить прямыми и простыми путями уже настолько заржавело, что для его использования понадобилась бы канистра машинного масла.  
  
Дойдя до конца Лютного, Гарри вскарабкался на крышу по пожарной лестнице и прополз по нескольким дюжинам крыш, чтобы добраться до нужной чердачной дверцы. Юркнув внутрь, он спустился по лестничной клетке и осторожно скользнул в подсобку, а затем вынырнул из-за занавески прямо у витрины лавки Олливандера, придавая своему лицу безошибочное выражение смущения человека, сообразившего, что он случайно зашёл не в ту часть лавки. В большинстве случаев это срабатывало.  
  
Олливандер стоял у себя за стойкой и просматривал большой гроссбух, несомненно содержащий записи обо всех его продажах (хотя Гарри понятия не имел, зачем тот нужен был Олливандеру: память старого волшебника была острой, как нож и, скорее всего, останется таковой до самого конца его дней). Огибая края полок с коробками волшебных палочек, Гарри пробрался к выходу и протянул руку к дверной ручке.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — обратился к нему Олливандер, не поднимая головы. Гарри на долю секунды закрыл глаза, и тут же об этом пожалел, сообразив, что тем самым предоставил Олливандеру отличную возможность начать разговор, — я надеюсь, что в следующий раз, когда вы воспользуетесь моей лавкой в качестве прикрытия, вы окажетесь достаточно любезны, чтобы меня за это поблагодарить, — хотя голова старого мастера даже не пошевелилась, его необычные глаза взглянули прямо на Гарри.  
  
— О!.. Э-э… да, конечно, — запинаясь, пробубнил Гарри. Ему давно не приходилось так много разговаривать, как сегодня. То есть, он немало болтал по долгу своей деятельности. Он заговаривал зубы барменам, консьержам, проституткам и дворецким, а также периодически ввязывался в дискуссии с Анджелиной, но из всего этого длинного списка лишь один человек знал, чем он на самом деле занимался. И теперь, когда Гарри приходилось притворяться самим собой уже во второй раз за день, он не был уверен, что у него получится. По крайней мере не так, как раньше.  
  
Но Олливандера, похоже, устроил его невнятный ответ, потому что он вернулся к своему гроссбуху. Гарри уже хотел открыть дверь, как вдруг его осенило.  
  
— Можно вас на секунду отвлечь одним профессиональным вопросом? — спросил он, сунув руки в карманы и отойдя от окна, предоставлявшего такой хороший — и прекрасно простреливаемый — обзор.  
  
Олливандер усмехнулся.  
  
— Конечно. Хотя я бы хотел вам напомнить, что изготовление волшебных палочек — это очень сложный и трудоёмкий…  
  
— О, разумеется, — поспешно вставил Гарри, бросив быстрый взгляд в окно, прежде чем прислониться спиной к одной из плотно уставленных коробками стен. — Насколько законно владеть несколькими волшебными палочками?  
  
Теперь Олливандер всё-таки оторвался от гроссбуха, снял очки и аккуратно протёр их какой-то тряпочкой (судя по виду, предназначавшейся для ухода за волшебными палочками).  
  
— Ну, определённо, нет никакого закона, который бы запрещал владение несколькими палочками одновременно. Большинство чистокровных родов владеет множеством палочек, доставшихся им в наследство от предков, — он с отвращением сморщил нос. — Похоже, они воображают, будто палочки можно передавать из рук в руки с той же лёгкостью, что и мантии.  
  
Уж кто-то, а Гарри знал, насколько это было безуспешным.  
  
— Так значит, волшебников не хоронят вместе с их палочками?  
  
Олливандер кивнул и с рассеянным видом взял свою чашку с чаем.  
  
— О, хоронят — как правило. Представьте себе только, как мало у меня было бы работы, если бы палочки можно было так легко передавать из поколения в поколение.  
  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди и сдул лезущую в глаза прядь. Анджелина уже давно твердила, что ему пора подстричься, и сейчас Гарри вынужден был признать её правоту.  
  
— Так значит, если бы мне вдруг понадобилась волшебная палочка и я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом узнал, я мог бы просто украсть её из чьей-то могилы? Или купить на чёрном рынке?  
  
Олливандер вздохнул.  
  
— Палочки, купленные на чёрном рынке, работают так же ненадёжно, как и изготавливаются. Большинство таких волшебных палочек клепают из второсортных материалов на заводах Тайваня. Разумеется, туда попадают и некоторые мои палочки, но, уверяю вас, я к этому совершенно непричастен. К сожалению, это последствия того, что во время войны многие чужие палочки оказались подобраны другими людьми, — он улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову. — А что, вам удалось найти какие-то из них? Я пытаюсь воссоединить пропавшие палочки с законными владельцами или хотя бы их семьями.  
  
Гарри покачал головой и отодвинулся от стены.  
  
— Нет. Это не связано с войной. Я просто пытаюсь выяснить, где кто-то мог бы приобрести волшебную палочку тайком, — он направился к двери.  
  
Олливандер отставил свою чашку и взялся за перо.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности. Я всегда рад помочь Министерству, аврор Поттер.  
  
Гарри ощутил лёгкий шок. На какое-то мгновение он захотел поправить старого мастера, объяснив, что нет, Гарри Поттер уже очень давно не работает на Министерство — но это откровение рисковало повлечь за собой длинную цепочку вопросов, на которые он не мог и не хотел отвечать. Было проще предоставить Олливандеру и дальше заблуждаться. В конце концов, Гарри ведь не выдавал себя за аврора — он просто не стал исправлять чужое ошибочное предположение. Это было гораздо менее недобросовестным поступком.  
  
Дорога к «Дырявому Котлу» прошла практически без происшествий. Большая часть народу ушла из таверны, чтобы поглазеть на опечатанный аврорами участок перед Гринготтсом. Гарри потребовалось всего лишь увернуться от Панси, что было совсем нетрудно, поскольку та была занята протиранием столов и левитированием подноса, уставленного мисками с супом.  
  
  
* * *  
Очутившись на улицах Лондона, Гарри сразу почувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее. Он уже успел трансфигурировать свой плащ в лёгкую куртку и надёжно спрятать в карман волшебную палочку. Его размашистые шаги быстро покрывали расстояние, но только через полмили он почувствовал себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы остановиться у телефонной будки и присесть на встроенную в стену соседнего дома скамейку.  
  
Выудив свою гарнитуру, Гарри вставил в уши наушники и сунул в карман их разъём, чтобы тот коснулся его палочки. Он уже давно выучил, что мобильные телефоны с их электронными платами и магнитными полями не дружили с магией. В те несколько раз, когда Гарри пытался объединить микропроцессорные технологии и волшебство, он крупно порадовался, что надел наушники не на собственную голову, а на манекен. В его нынешней гарнитуре микросхем не было — Гарри их удалил. Медных проводов хватало для того, чтобы магия могла транслировать его голос напрямую в наушники, которые носила Анджелина. Вообще-то, если уж говорить начистоту, гарнитура Гарри совсем не была маггловской — она лишь выглядела таковой. Но это был единственный способ связи, гарантирующий ему возможность связаться с Анджелиной откуда бы то ни было и при этом твёрдо знать, что их разговор не подслушают ни маггловские, ни магические власти.  
  
Конечно, Гарри всегда мог аппарировать к границе охранных чар возле здания их офиса и войти внутрь, чтобы поговорить с Анджелиной лично, но это были лишние хлопоты. А кроме того с гарнитурой он чувствовал себя супер-шпионом.  
  
— Анджелина? — пробормотал он, легонько стукнув кончиком палочки по разъему гарнитуры. В наушниках послышалось привычное потрескивание, а затем характерный щелчок, свидетельствующий, что Анджелина активировала собственную гарнитуру.  
  
— У вас крупные неприятности, — жизнерадостно и без лишних преамбул заявила она.  
  
Гарри встал и прошёлся вокруг телефонной будки, бесцельно поддевая землю носком своего кроссовка.  
  
— Они уже прислали тебе сову?  
  
— Ну конечно, они уже прислали мне сову. Они в бешенстве.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Мне заплатили только за человека с ножом. Те другие парни… — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, — о них речи не было.  
  
Анджелина, судя по всему, с силой швырнула папку, потому что Гарри услышал, как её рабочий стол протестующе скрипнул под дополнительным весом.  
  
— Это был вопиллер. Вопиллер размером с ротвейлера. Удивительно, как только окна не треснули.  
  
Гарри нечего было на это ответить. Он не собирался извиняться — главным образом потому, что инстинкт подсказывал ему извиниться, а Гарри уже давным-давно понял, что его внутренний голос был слишком чувствительным для выбранной им профессии.  
  
«И что же это, интересно, говорит о выбранной тобой профессии?» — спросил Гарри его внутренний голос.  
  
— Да заткнись ты, — пробормотал он. На рабочий стол Анджелины снова шлёпнулось что-то тяжёлое.  
  
— Из-за вопиллера закоротило процессор, — резко бросила она, должно быть, решив, что это Гарри ей сказал заткнуться. — Мне пришлось заменить клавиатуру и кабели питания. И я потеряла три уровня во втором «Дьябло».  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— Для моей поездки в Мадагаскар уже всё готово?  
  
Анджелина фыркнула.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. Вы уже решили, что будете делать? Мне связаться с Волтером насчёт рицина(11)?  
  
Гарри провёл взглядом медленно проехавшую мимо машину и чуть было не разорвал телефонное соединение, отпустив разъём наушников, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы на своей волшебной палочке. Его револьвер двадцать второго калибра был спрятан в кобуре на лодыжке, так что в случае необходимости действовать быстро палочка являлась более надёжным выбором. Автомобиль замедлился ещё сильнее, позволяя рассмотреть, как сидящая внутри пара развернула бумажную карту и начала спорить, ожесточённо тыкая в неё пальцами.  
  
— Я такое не использую, — отозвался Гарри, избегая произносить название яда вслух. На улице было мало людей, но они вполне могли знать, что такое рицин. — Результат не должен выглядеть очевидным. А это — довольно очевидно.  
  
Судя по всему, Анджелина пожала плечами. Иногда Гарри мог по секундной задержке в её ответе определить, когда она выражала своё сомнение жестом, а не словами.  
  
— Дело ваше. Но напомнить ли вам, что волшебный мир до сих пор ужасно архаичен во всём, что касается аутопсии? Не удивлюсь, если они до сих пор считают, будто рицин — это что-то вроде толкушки для картофельного пюре.  
  
Гарри прошёл дальше по улице и теперь смотрел, как трое детей на площади впереди гонялись за стайкой голубей.  
  
— Какой очаровательный образ.  
  
Анджелина рассмеялась.  
  
— Кстати об очаровании. У меня на линии звонок от вашего… э-э, друга.  
  
— Не ехидничай.  
  
— Хм. Ну ладно. От этого парня, Конфиденциального.  
  
У Гарри зачесались ладони — как и всегда при мыслях о Конфиденциальном.  
  
Во-первых, Гарри не нравилось именовать кого-то прилагательным — это не было нормальным. Во-вторых, за все шесть лет, что Гарри знал Конфиденциального, тот ни разу не выдал даже тени намёка на свою настоящую личность. Во время всех их разговоров он появлялся в виде размытого призрачного силуэта, а его голос был искусно искажён. За эти годы им с Конфиденциальным часто доводилось вместе работать, но Гарри в принципе не любил работать с кем-то вместе, поэтому всегда пытался свести их общение к минимуму.  
  
— Просто он продолжает названивать, сэр, — устало сообщила Анджелина. Для Гарри не было секретом, что Конфиденциальный ей не нравился.  
  
Гарри повернулся, чтобы изучить витрину булочной, уставленную багетами и разнообразной сдобой. И поневоле задумался, настоящая это выпечка или искусственная. Если настоящая — то хозяева магазина что, никогда не продают свой товар с витрины? Или просто день за днём его выбрасывают? Или, может, скармливают голубям? Или это запрещено законом?  
  
«Ого. Да ты совсем ушёл в себя. И как только тебе удалось уцелеть в течение стольких лет? За то время, что ты тут размышлял о залежавшейся выпечке, тебя могли уже трижды пырнуть ножом», — сухо заметил голос его прагматизма.  
  
«Возможно, об этом стоило поразмышлять, — возразила его совесть. — Мысли о том, что общество оставляет после себя слишком много мусора — очень даже уместны».  
  
Гарри отвернулся от витрины.  
  
— Вы совсем не помогаете, — проворчал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) СВ-99 — малокалиберная снайперская винтовка, разработанная для антитеррористических подразделений российских спецслужб на базе спортивной модели «Биатлон-7-2».
> 
> 2) HPBT (сокращение от «Hollow Point Boat Tail») — снайперские пули с небольшой полостью в носовой части, длинным заострением и специальной формой задней части. Обеспечивают точную стрельбу на больших дистанциях со стабильными траекториями и при слабом ветре. Очень быстро раскрываются при столкновении с целью.
> 
> 3) Пули «Глэйзер» — американский тип пуль, наполненных дробинами и жидким тефлоном, и закрытых пластиковым колпачком. При попадании в тело образуют неглубокий, но очень широкий «раневой канал».
> 
> 4) SIG Sauer — серия высококачественных полуавтоматических пистолетов, разработанных фирмой SIG и выпускавшихся в Германии (а позже и на заводе в США) фирмой Sauer. С 2000 года SIG Sauer является не только маркой, но и компанией с одноименным названием.
> 
> 5) Пули «Глэйзер» с контролируемой баллистикой (Glaser Safety Slug) — модифицированная модель пуль «Глэйзер», которая способна пробивать лёгкие преграды, сохраняя при этом высокое раневое воздействие.
> 
> 6) «Каризопродол» (Carisoprodol) — мышечный релаксант; депрессант. Применяется для снятия болезненных мышечных спазмов при заболеваниях и травмах опорно-двигательного аппарата. Может вызывать привыкание.
> 
> 7) «Сома» — одна из торговых марок, под которыми продаётся каризопродол.
> 
> 8) «Диазепам» (Diasepamum) — транквилизатор из группы бензодиазепинов. Обладает анксиолитическим, седативным, миорелаксирующим, а также противосудорожным свойствами. Используется для лечения тревожных состояний, мышечных спазмов и судорог.
> 
> 9) Сандей (англ. «sundae») — десерт из шариков мороженого, украшенных фруктовым сиропом или желе, измельчёнными орехами, шоколадом, взбитыми сливками и ягодами.
> 
> 10) «Прозак» — одна из самых известных торговых марок, под которыми продается флуоксетин (fluoxetine), популярный антидепрессант, применяемый для лечения депрессий, обсессивно-компульсивных расстройств и нервных булимий.
> 
> 11) Рицин — мощный яд растительного происхождения, получаемый из касторовых бобов клещевины. Крайне токсичен, летальная доза для человека колеблется от десятитысячных до десятых долей грамма, в зависимости от способа попадания в организм. Рицин разрушает клетки организма, предотвращая производство белков, что вызывает отказ органов. Противоядия от рицина не существует, но он чрезвычайно нестоек и легко теряет свою эффективность при неправильном хранении.


	2. Глава 2

Анджелина защёлкала компьютерными клавишами.  
  
— Мне нужно закончить бронировать ваш обратный билет. Так что, соединить вас с Конфиденциальным? Он ждёт на линии.  
  
— Ну разумеется, — пробормотал Гарри. Он был не единственным волшебником, объединившим в некую жизнеспособную систему маггловский и магический миры. По мере того, как Хогвартс, Шармбатон и Дурмстранг выпускали новые поколения всё более магглофицированных волшебников, бурно развивались технологии, которые десять лет назад в магическом мире нельзя было даже представить. Блендеры с анимированными зубами, гибридные автомобили, работающие на отходах из овощей, DVD с арифмантической кодировкой вместо маггловских языков программирования… Всё это возникло под влиянием новейших маггловских технологий.  
  
Артур Уизли, наверное, был вне себя от счастья.  
  
В общем, не только Гарри пользовался модифицированной сотовой связью. И поэтому Конфиденциальный, хоть и был стопроцентным волшебником, мог названивать ему в любое время суток.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно, — сдался Гарри, зная, что Анджелина никогда не простит ему, если он уедет на Мадагаскар, так и не ответив на этот звонок. В наушниках снова раздались статические помехи, быстро смолкшие, когда соединение наконец установилось.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Конфиденциальный.  
  
— Мистер Гарри Поттер, — поздоровался голос, как обычно, напоминающий шорох гравия.  
  
Гарри со вздохом наколдовал Маффлиато.  
  
— Как ваши дела? — жизнерадостно спросил он.  
  
— Где вы сегодня?  
  
Гарри огляделся по сторонам.  
  
— Э-э, в Женеве.  
  
— В Женеве в это время года хорошо, — отозвался Конфиденциальный, появляясь из-за угла. Гарри тут же наполовину вытащил палочку из кармана и услышал, как их звонок разъединился. Конфиденциальный выставил перед собой ладони, демонстрируя, что не вооружён. — Вот вы где. Прямо перед Дворцом наций.  
  
Конфиденциальный никогда не появлялся в облике маггла или волшебника — скорее, он выглядел неким угольным силуэтом. Вообще-то, по сути его здесь не было. Гарри до сих пор пытался вычислить, что за заклинание позволяло Конфиденциальному транслировать своё изображение на расстоянии, не используя каминную сеть или патронуса.  
  
Гарри убрал палочку обратно в карман. Как правило, Конфиденциальный был весьма искусен в том, чтобы оставаться незамеченным окружающими, и Гарри не сомневался, что будет выглядеть, как полоумный, разговаривая и жестикулируя с воздухом. Он отвернулся от Конфиденциального, чтобы вместо этого уставиться в ещё одно окно, на этот раз — магазина, торгующего кондитерскими сладостями.  
  
— Честно говоря, я удивлён, что вы мне позвонили.  
  
— Мистер Гарри Поттер, — заявил силуэт, — будьте любезны, не стоит притворяться, будто мы с вами невидимы, потому что это не так. Сейчас мы выглядим, как аврор Уизли.  
  
Пальцы Гарри сжались вокруг волшебной палочки.  
  
— Так всё-таки, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Конфиденциальный вздохнул.  
  
— И, пожалуйста, не играйте в игры. Было гораздо проще, пока вы работали на Министерство.  
  
Гарри пытался не прищуриваться, но его ужасно раздражала невозможность разобрать черты лица своего собеседника. Те казались неуловимо знакомыми, но в то же время никогда не были достаточно знакомыми, чтобы можно было их опознать.  
  
— Когда вы находились под каблуком у Кингсли, ваши цели редко пересекались с нашими.  
  
Гарри вынул из ушей капельки наушников, позволяя им свободно повиснуть у него на шее. И осмотрелся по сторонам. Он бы чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, если бы у него за спиной находилась стена, а не улица.  
  
— Ага, могу себе представить. С международными заказами в магическом мире нынче то пусто, то густо.  
  
Конфиденциальный пожал плечами и повернул голову, провожая взглядом пару пробежавших мимо детей, хотя, насколько Гарри мог судить, они его совершенно не побеспокоили. «Ну конечно, он же здесь нематериален», — недовольно фыркнул голос его внутреннего прагматизма.  
  
— Это всё так неаккуратно, мистер Поттер. Я посылаю своих людей — а там оказываетесь вы.  
  
— Я не знал, что это вы послали убийцу с ножами, — бесстрастно отозвался Гарри. — А если бы и знал, меня это не заботит.  
  
Конфиденциальный поднял ладони.  
  
— Да нет, мои-то люди успешно выполнили свою работу. А вот ваш клиент остался весьма разочарован. Он уже успел пожаловаться? — Конфиденциальный сплёл пальцы в замок на уровне груди.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Так чего вы хотите? Чтобы мы предварительно обсуждали друг с другом подробности своих заказов? Организовали какое-то объединение? Или, возможно, клуб? Может, интернет-форум с объявлениями, который легко смогут отследить как в Интерполе, так и в аврорате?  
  
— О боги, нет, — Конфиденциальный со смешком покачал головой. — Я хочу, чтобы вы вышли из бизнеса, Поттер.  
  
Гарри чуть было не разломал свою палочку на две части. Пара детей у него за спиной завизжали и принялись бросаться в голубей хлебными крошками. Гарри не стал оборачиваться, но пронаблюдал за отражением в витрине перед Конфиденциальным, пока не увидел, как дети размахивают руками. Ну что ж, значит, на их счёт можно было не беспокоиться.  
  
— Жаль вас разочаровывать, но я не собираюсь уходить на покой.  
  
— О, не думаю, что это обязательно, — довольно отозвался Конфиденциальный. Гарри снова попытался не прищуриваться, вглядываясь в лицо чёрного силуэта, созданного заклинанием. Он смог различить нос? Или, кажется, очки? Трудно было сказать наверняка. — Я подумал, что, возможно, вы могли бы сосредоточиться на одном конкретном секторе заказов.  
  
— И каком же это?  
  
— На магглах.  
  
— Магглах?  
  
— За пределами Великобритании.  
  
Гарри прищёлкнул языком.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я прекратил брать заказы в Британии.  
  
— Разве что, конечно, вы согласитесь согласовывать все свои заказы с нашей недавно созданной организацией, — ответил Конфиденциальный, — но я знаю, что эта идея вряд ли придётся вам по вкусу. — Он переступил с ноги на ногу и развёл руками. — Но ведь не то чтобы сейчас вы брали контракты только на магические цели. Вы могли бы вполне безбедно существовать, работая только в маггловском секторе.  
  
—Умгу, — Гарри слегка притопнул ногой и прислонился к окну. — И кто же состоит в этом вашем клубе?  
  
Конфиденциальный выпрямился.  
  
— Боюсь, я не могу раскрыть эту информацию, но уверен, что сегодняшние события продемонстрировали вам нашу организованность и ресурсы, — если бы он мог, то точно сейчас улыбался бы, Гарри в этом даже не сомневался. — Они прислали вашей ассистентке вопиллер? Размером с ирландского волкодава?  
  
Гарри отвернулся.  
  
— Ха. Ха. Очень смешно. Можете забыть о своём предложении. Я не собираюсь согласовать с вами свои заказы и не буду менять сферу своей деятельности.  
  
Конфиденциальный повернул голову куда-то в сторону и его изображение сделалось более серым.  
  
— Я предоставлю вам время над этим поразмыслить.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости.  
  
Но размытый силуэт уже исчез, оставив его с побелевшими костяшками пальцев и гнетущим ощущением, что вскоре события начнут развиваться совсем нехорошо.  
  
* * *

  
 ** _Мароантсетра, Мадагаскар_**  
  
«Ниже, — мысленно командовал Гарри, старательно целясь вниз своей волшебной палочкой, — ниже, ниже, ниже».  
  
Находящаяся внизу цель фыркнула и потёрла лицо. Змея, удерживаемая левитирующим заклинанием, резко дёрнулась — и Гарри, затаив дыхание, прекратил её спускать. Сквозь просверленное в потолке отверстие он передвинул камеру немного левее, и теперь мог наблюдать, как цель перевернулась на бок. Когда Гарри легонько стукнул по камере волшебной палочкой, изображение дёрнулось, а затем экран с высокоточным изображением побелел. Камера сломалась. Опять.  
  
«В следующий раз просверли два отверстия, болван», — уныло сказал он сам себе. Это была уже десятая камера, вышедшая из строя, потому что Гарри коснулся её волшебной палочкой, пока колдовал заклинание. Он пожадничал, повёл себя самоуверенно и нетерпеливо — и просверлил всего одну дыру. И теперь за это расплачивался.  
  
Гарри опустил палочку, отчего змея закувыркалась в воздухе. Сквозь просверленное отверстие можно было разглядеть белые гостиничные простыни и, хотя без камеры ночное зрение Гарри было гораздо слабее, луна светила достаточно ярко, чтобы он мог разобрать очертания своей цели и её голову на подушке.  
  
Бумсланг был довольно крупным экземпляром, к тому же Гарри ещё немного над ним поработал, магически усилив некоторые из самых неприятных его качеств, включая количество и концентрацию яда — так что он не сомневался, что змея обеспечит несчастный случай, заказанный клиентом. А если вдруг этот бумсланг решил бы сбежать, когда заклинание его отпустит, в сумке у Гарри под боком лежал его собрат.  
  
Трудно было придумать более типичный несчастный случай, чем укус бумсланга в самом сердце Мадагаскара. Ну, точнее, на побережье Мадагаскара.  
  
Удерживаемая заклинанием змея выгнулась, отчего её хвост опустился чуть ниже, чем Гарри хотелось бы. Хвост мазнул по постельному покрывалу, и цель на кровати зашевелилась. Бумсланг зашипел, и Гарри на секунду закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Если он сейчас потеряет концентрацию и цель проснётся, то, скорее всего, Гарри лишится и змеи, и заказчика.  
  
Поэтому, разумеется, в следующую же секунду цель открыла глаза. И, конечно же, первое, что этот болван увидел — это огромную змею, висящую у него над кроватью. И, естественно, первое, что он сделал — это схватил свою волшебную палочку. И разумеется, разумеется, разумеется, первым его заклинанием стало Инcендио. И весь блистательный план Гарри развеялся дымом.  
  
Вытащив свою волшебную палочку из отверстия в потолке, Гарри бросился к двери. По пути он наступил на сумку со змеёй, отчего его второй подопечный разразился ругательством на парселтанге, насколько Гарри удалось разобрать, нелестно характеризующим его мать. К тому времени, когда Гарри добежал до двери, он успел достать из кобуры на поясе свой револьвер тридцать восьмого калибра. Он задумался над тем, чтобы прижать к двери ухо, но вспомнил, как Рон чуть было не лишился слуха во время их последней совместной миссии — и вместо этого прислонился к стене рядом и попробовал дверную ручку.  
  
Та свободно повернулась, служа доказательством доверчивой натуры британского волшебника, находящегося в отпуске за границей, и Гарри потянул ручку на себя. Дверь оказалась на пружинах и не держалась бы открытой сама по себе, поэтому Гарри пришлось появиться в проходе гораздо раньше, чем ему хотелось бы. С волшебной палочкой в правой руке и пистолетом в левой он прыгнул в комнату, за что тут же оказался награждён взрывом атакующих заклинаний, сорвавшихся с трясущейся палочки его цели. От большинства заклятий Гарри удалось увернуться, но последний Ступефай всё-таки зацепил его плечо, так что он упал обратно в коридор. Цель промчалась мимо и побежала дальше по коридору в сторону пожарной лестницы.  
  
— Ступефай, — проворчал Гарри, вставая на ноги и устремляясь вслед за целью. — Они всегда выбирают чёртов Ступефай.  
  
Гарри спрыгнул с лестницы, приземляясь на корточки — и его колени тут же запротестовали против очередного из многих пунктов в его новом списке «Вещи, для которых я уже слишком стар». Ещё доля секунды ушла на то, чтобы прийти в себя и выбрать правильную дверь, после чего Гарри понёсся туда, где его цель пробежала по пустому коридору и споткнулась о какие-то провода на полу.  
  
Когда Гарри наконец догнал цель, то даже не запыхался, но у него болело плечо и вдобавок он умудрился потерять где-то по дороге волшебную палочку. Поскольку его пистолет был без глушителя, этот вариант тоже не годился. К счастью, цель тоже обронила свою палочку (по крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что она её обронила, иначе всё рисковало стать ещё хуже). Приблизившись к цели, Гарри не стал ничего говорить, но нащупал рукоятку ножа, спрятанного в креплении на спине. Ему не хотелось пускать в ход нож: ножевые раны заканчивались беспорядком, а Гарри не взял с собой сменную одежду. Или что-нибудь, чем можно было бы вычистить кровь из-под ногтей.  
  
— Что бы ни было причиной, — с расширенными от ужаса глазами выдохнула цель, — я перестану это делать.  
  
Гарри поднял пистолет — больше в качестве предупреждения, чем для чего-либо ещё. Даже теперь оставалась пятьдесят процентов вероятности, что цель не распознает маггловское оружие и не поймёт, что оно означает.  
  
— Это не я придумал, — ответил он.  
  
Цель чуть-чуть отползла влево, и в ту же секунду Гарри увидел взмах волшебной палочки. Вместо того, чтобы увернуться от проклятия (очень, очень слабенькой Авады Кедавра — наверное, единственной, которую цель произнесла за всю свою жизнь, так что в итоге в заклинании не было ни умения, ни настоящего намерения. По опыту Гарри, примерно половина всех целей-волшебников в качестве последнего отчаянного средства прибегала к Аваде), Гарри шагнул вперёд, схватил цель за плечи и рванул вниз и на себя. Затем он взял шею цели в замок и, зафиксировав свою хватку, резко дёрнул, закрыв глаза при звуке ожидаемого хруста.  
  
Ничего особенного, он ведь уже сто раз это проделывал, да?  
  
* * *

  
 ** _Дом на Гриммо 12_**  
  
— Я этого просто не понимаю, — Поттер вытянул перед собой ноги. — В смысле, если задуматься, то, наверное, я этим занимаюсь просто потому, что это, вроде как, всегда было моим предназначением. Разве нет?  
  
Портрет Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка смерил его мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Думаю, что… гм-м... если так разобраться, то я никогда не знал счастливого детства. Моя тётка с её мужем были весьма… гм-м… скверными опекунами, — Поттер изобразил руками неопределённый жест. — У меня просто не было возможности сформировать нормальные отношения с другими людьми. Ну, пока я не попал в Хогвартс.  
  
Финеас закатил глаза.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, я вам это повторяю каждый раз, когда вы начинаете данный разговор. Мне. Всё. Равно. Ваши проблемы меня не интересуют. Но меня интересует, — он потрогал край своего портрета, — когда вы наконец отопрёте эту картину, чтобы я смог отсюда уйти.  
  
Поттер со вздохом повертел в ладонях свою пустую чашку.  
  
— Вы мне совсем не помогаете.  
  
Финеас недовольно на него покосился. Он уже знал, что Поттера не получилось бы запугать — наверное, потому что тот никогда не забывал, что Финеас являлся всего лишь нарисованным портретом. Это было одним из множества маленьких унизительных неудобств, которым Финеас старательно вёл учёт.  
  
— Знаете, я тут пытаюсь с вами откровенничать, но иногда мне кажется, что вам просто неинтересно меня слушать.  
  
— Я НЕ ВАШ ПСИХИАТР! — заорал Финеас. Хотя по правде говоря, если бы он действительно так злился, то никогда не ответил бы на вызов Поттера со своего портрета на Гриммо. Вообще-то, их еженедельные «встречи» с Поттером являлись для него одним из самых лучших источников злорадного удовлетворения с той самой ночи, когда Дамблдор напился у себя в кабинете и упал лицом прямо в миску с лакричными тянучками.  
  
Однако какими бы забавными ни были откровения Поттера, полные самоуничижения и скорби — у терпения Финеаса тоже имелись свои пределы и, позволяя Поттеру думать, будто тот контролирует их встречу, магически запечатав его портрет, Финеас тем самым обрекал себя на целый час их общения.  
  
И иногда минуты казались ему часами! Финеас подумал, что если ему доведётся выслушать ещё одно невнятное бормотание о связи социопатии и нехватки в детстве родительских объятий, то он попросту взвоет.  
  
  
Поттер усмехнулся и взял с края стола свою чашку.  
  
— И тем не менее вы продолжаете сюда приходить, — наконец сказал он и тяжело вздохнул. — Я ловлю себя на том, что думаю о нём, когда должен заниматься работой. Интересно, что это может значить? — пробормотал он, скрещивая, но затем снова вытягивая ноги.  
  
Финеас забарабанил пальцами по краю своего портрета.  
  
— Это значит, что вы на нём зациклены.  
  
Поттер моргнул.  
  
— Зациклен? Правда?  
  
— Поскольку я не профессионал, то не могу утверждать этого наверняка, — поморщился Финеас, — но повторяющиеся сны и мысли об одном и том же человеке в течение последних шести лет? Мне кажется, что это зацикленность и одержимость.  
  
— Хм-м. Но я ведь не устраиваю за ним слежку или что-то в этом роде. В смысле, я же умею за кем-то следить, так что, если бы я захотел…  
  
Финеас в миллионный раз покачал головой.  
  
— Ах да, действительно. Вы ведь у нас ужасный профессиональный киллер. Зло, рыщущее в ночи.  
  
Поттер резко вскинул голову.  
  
— Стоп-стоп, почему это сразу «зло»? Кто говорил что-то о зле?  
  
Финеас воздержался от ответа, мысленно считая секунды.  
  
— Нельзя же вот так сразу называть кого-то «злом». Это не зло. Это оказание посильной и востребованной помощи.  
  
Финеас скрестил руки на груди. Начиналась его любимая часть: Поттер, пытающийся оправдать свою аморальную деятельность.  
  
— Люди, которых я убиваю, они же этого заслуживают. Вы что, думаете, будто я просто иду и стреляю в них, даже не собрав на них предварительного досье? Они все порочны, — лицо Поттера раскраснелось, и он встал с кресла. — Видели бы вы некоторые из их файлов. Это словно читать резюме серийных маньяков! — он стремительно прошёлся к двери, но не стал её открывать, а просто прислонился лбом к дверному косяку. Финеас был довольно-таки рад видеть Поттера расстроенным: обычно это он начинал кричать, и по чертовски хорошим поводам.  
  
— Под серийными маньяками вы подразумеваете тех, кто убивает других людей ради удовольствия? — беспечно поинтересовался он, изучая свои манжеты. По правде говоря, Финеас не смог бы так ловко поддержать этот разговор, если бы его к нему предварительно не подготовили, но его консультант был очень эрудированным. — Звучит как-то знакомо, вам так не кажется?  
  
Поттер повернулся. Выражение его лица было совершенно безмятежным.  
  
— Если вы намекаете на то, что я — какой-то серийный маньяк, то вы с ума сошли. Серийные маньяки убивают ради сексуального удовлетворения(1). Я убиваю ради денег.  
  
Финеас воззрился на Поттера точно таким же спокойным взглядом. Именно такого ответа он и ожидал, хотя и не сомневался, что, произнеся это вслух, Поттер и сам понял, каково всё звучит. Ну, по крайней мере, Финеас на это надеялся.  
  
— Как скажете, — добродушно отозвался он. — Так в чём же тогда проблема? У вас заканчиваются идеи, как проделать всё творчески?  
  
Поттер напрочь проигнорировал его слова.  
  
— Он продолжает мне сниться, — Поттер присел на край кресла, опёршись локтями на подлокотник и распластав пальцы. — Так странно, мне снится, будто на мне надеты ковбойские чапы, а он держит в руках баклажан, и…  
  
— Думаю, вам лучше остановиться, — замахав руками, перебил его Финеас. Поттер откинулся на спинку кресла и постарался принять обиженный вид. Наверное, лет десять или пятнадцать назад у него это вполне получалось, но сейчас он попросту выглядел, как очень нелепо дующийся мужчина. — У меня нет никакого желания выслушивать ваши сексуальные фантазии об… этом человеке. О любом человеке, — торопливо добавил Финеас. — Как и о любом животном, овоще или минерале, — снова решил уточнить он.  
  
Поттер выглядел так, словно собирался что-то ответить, но тут запищали его маггловские часы. Он встал.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — сообщил Поттер, глядя куда-то вдаль. Затем он взял свою чашку с блюдцем (что было совершенно бесполезным действием, поскольку Кричер всё равно убрал бы их чуть позже во время своей еженедельной уборки. Финеас знал, что сейчас старый эльф — добровольно — проводил большую часть своего времени у Уизли-Грейнджер в рамках какой-то там программы, поддерживаемой владельцем особняка Блэков).  
  
Финеас наблюдал за тем, Поттер бездумно похлопал по своему телу свободной рукой, проверяя оружие.  
  
— Ну, до следующей недели, — наконец попрощался он.  
  
Финеас фыркнул — этот ритуал повторялся каждую неделю. Когда Поттер вышел, соскользнуло и наложенное им заклинание. Печать, удерживающая Финеаса в портрете, с тихим шипением исчезла, так что он смог оставить дом на Гриммо и отправиться сквозь паутинообразные нити, слегка напоминающие занавески. Финеас точно не знал, на самом ли деле они напоминали занавески, или это было какой-то иллюзией, созданной его собственной памятью. Ему уже приходило в голову спросить у других портретов, что те видят и ощущают, когда перемещаются с одной картины в другую, но, вообще-то, его мало интересовало их мнение.  
  
— Скажи-ка, — спросил он у мужчины перед собой, — ты любишь баклажаны?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Примечание зануды-переводчика: Гарри не совсем прав. Сексуальная мотивация среди серийных убийц (aka серийных маньяков) — действительно, одна из самых распространённых, но бывают и другие. К примеру, самоутверждение над жертвами, следование какой-либо «миссии» (в т.ч. вызванной бредом/галлюцинациями), получение выгоды и т.д. И с технической/криминологической точки зрения, наёмные киллеры — это именно серийные убийцы.


	3. Глава 3

**_Лондон, главный офис компании «Трансатлантический Импорт-Экспорт Инкорпорэйшн»_**  
  
Когда Гарри пришёл утром в офис, Анджелина была уже там. Какая-то частичка Гарри знала, что Анджелина станет отчитывать его за события в Мадагаскаре, поэтому ему пришлось преодолеть соблазн тихонько выскользнуть из офиса и из поля зрения своей ассистентки.  
  
Сначала Анджелина его не заметила — главным образом потому, что игралась с компьютерным процессором в клетке Фарадея(1) и вдобавок разговаривала с кем-то по телефону.  
  
— Послушай, Кэти, мне не кажется, что это хорошая мысль. В смысле, в школе Вуд был весёлым парнем и всё такое, но… — Анджелина задумчиво замолчала, и Гарри мог видеть, как она потянулась, чтобы похлопать по клетке ладонью, пытаясь что-то нащупать — скорее всего, отвёртку, лежавшую как раз за пределами её досягаемости. Гарри толкнул отвёртку пальцем, заставляя подкатиться поближе. Анджелина убрала её обратно в клетку и под стол.  
  
Их клетка Фарадея была простенькой и без изысков, но делала то, что ей полагалось: экранировала внешние статические энергетические поля, под завязку — Гарри это признавал — наполненные магией. Возможность пользоваться компьютером очень облегчала жизнь, но материнская плата плохо реагировала на периодически колдуемые поблизости заклинания. Анджелина колдовала регулярно, да и Гарри, по привычке, тоже — так что, когда их пятый компьютер сгорел после того, как кто-то из них захотел подогреть чайник, они посовещались и углубились в соответствующую литературу.  
  
По сути, их клетка Фарадея представляла собой большую медную коробку, в которой стояли процессор, факс и роутер, обеспечивающий доступ к интернету. Соорудив свою клетку, Гарри с Анджелиной просто проделали в ней сверху и снизу отверстия и пропустили сквозь них нужные кабели.  
  
Сам офис, находившийся в маггловском здании и зарегистрированный на подставную фирму, был типично маггловским: стены, полы, электрические лампы, розетки. Изначально Анджелина хотела работать только с волшебным миром, пока не стало очевидным, что заказы волшебного мира их не прокормят. А потом, после того, как Гарри подключил компьютер, Анджелина открыла для себя онлайн-игры. Больше данный вопрос не поднимался.  
  
Кэти, судя по всему, закончила свою речь, потому что Гарри услышал, как Анджелина набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха в явном преддверии своей собственной речи.  
  
— Согласна, это было бы самым лучшим решением, но этот мужчина не сумеет приготовить что-то съедобное, даже если ему будет грозить голодная смерть. Если бы его взял в плен Волдеморт, и… Кэйтс, он мёртв, так что я могу называть его по имени. Так вот, я уверена, что если бы Вуда взял в плен Волдеморт и объявил, что его свобода будет зависеть от умения приготовить болоньезе(2), то Оливер бы… — отвёртка упала на пол и с грохотом закатилась под шаткий деревянный шкаф. Гарри покачал головой и тихонько прокрался в свой кабинет, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Уже изнутри он услышал, как Анджелина с громким щелчком закрыла дверцу клетки Фарадея.  
  
— Что ж, если хочешь — вперёд, предоставь ему приготовить тебе ужин. Только, будь добра, проглоти перед этим безоар, потому что ты всё ещё должна мне пятьдесят галлеонов. — Гарри закатил глаза и призвал со стола чашку, а затем стукнул палочкой по стоящему на своей термопластине чайнику. — Нет, ты мне их так никогда и не вернула, — раздались быстрые лёгкие щелчки, с которыми пальцы Анджелины принялись порхать по клавиатуре. — Нет, Кэйтс, чек за ланч в «Дырявом Котле» не может стоить пятьдесят галлеонов, — с нотками веселья в голосе заметила Анджелина.  
  
Гарри заварил себе чаю и несколько минут молча смотрел в стену, не прислушиваясь к доносившимся из-за двери к словам, но слыша, что разговор продолжается. Какое-то время он наблюдал за карабкающимся вдоль плинтуса противоположной стены пауком, затем открыл ящик стола, достал оттуда свой девятимиллиметровый пистолет и принялся его разбирать, аккуратно укладывая каждую деталь в ровную линию перед собой.  
  
Это умиротворяло: слушать ровный шум со стороны Анджелины, занимающейся… чем там она занималась — и разбирать свой пистолет (хотя с последним было мало работы: затвор, ствол, возвратная пружина, ну и рамка). Гарри вытащил из другого ящика свой наборчик для чистки оружия. Какая-то часть него машинально задумалась, когда же наконец выпустят огнестрельное оружие, которое можно будет мыть в посудомоечных машинах?  
  
Десять минут спустя, когда смазывание затвора было в самом разгаре, в дверь постучали. Гарри вздохнул и не стал отвечать. Анджелина вошла всё равно — похоже, она его не слишком-то опасалась. Хотя с другой стороны, Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что хотел бы её запугать. Ну, разве что, только сегодня — чтобы она не стала говорить того, что наверняка собиралась сказать. Гарри закрутил крышку бутылки с оружейным маслом и отставил её в сторону.  
  
— Сэр? Они были недовольны, — Анджелина сжимала в руке несколько листов бумаги и какие-то конверты, и её лицо выражало тревогу. Во второй руке у неё была чашка с чаем.  
  
Гарри бросил в мусорную корзину тряпочку, которой протирал пистолет. В ней была дыра от пули.  
  
— Могу себе представить.  
  
— Сэр, а что случилось?  
  
— Он пошевелился.  
  
Анджелина, похоже, некоторое время обдумывала его слова, потому что её плечи оставались расправленными. Если бы она была готова оставить эту деликатную тему в покое, то выглядела бы не так официально.  
  
— Но ведь всё должно было походить на несчастный случай...  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, но, прилаживая магазин на место, скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Он. Пошевелился.  
  
Анджелина поставила свою чашку на край стола и села на стул перед Гарри. На стул, приберегаемый для неведомых «клиентов», но на самом деле используемый только Анджелиной.  
  
— Они хотят возврата денег.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и вернул на место затвор. Анджелина наблюдала за его действиями со слабым интересом. У неё у самой был точно такой же пистолет — когда Гарри её нанял, то позаботился, чтобы она научилась обращаться с несколькими видами маггловского оружия. Банальная практичность и благоразумие.  
  
Но стоило вернуться к разговору о клиентах. Разумеется, они всегда хотели возврата денег.  
  
— Я выполнил заказ. Денег уже нет. Ты им это объяснила?  
  
Анджелина расплылась в улыбке.  
  
— А также посоветовала им обратиться в отдел Министерства, занимающийся добросовестным предпринимательством. Но непохоже, чтобы эта идея вызвала у них восторг.  
  
Гарри забарабанил по столу пальцами.  
  
— Мне стоило воспользоваться рицином.  
  
Анджелина улыбнулась в свои бумаги.  
  
— Только не начинай. Змея была великолепной идеей, и всё сработало бы, если бы цель продолжила мирно спать, — Гарри аккуратно сложил свой набор для чистки оружия и убрал обратно в ящик, а после протёр поверхность стола ладонью. Затем взял чай и откинулся на спинку стула. — Судя по его поведению во все предыдущие ночи, он должен был спать без задних ног. Понятие не имею, с чего это он вдруг проснулся.  
  
Анджелина положила свои документы на стол перед собой.  
  
— Может быть, он съел что-то острое?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Вся работа полетела к чертям из-за грёбаного карри.  
  
— И это приводит нас к теме наших новых заказов, — сообщила Анджелина, принимаясь листать бумаги. Гарри поневоле сделалось интересно, что вообще творилось у нее в голове, если эти темы казались ей связанными. Правда, он подозревал, что на самом деле Анджелина попросту не уделяла их разговору никакого внимания, и поэтому пользовалась любой возможностью перевести его на вопросы, которые ей хотелось обсудить.  
  
— О-о! — воскликнула Анджелина, бросая на стол перед Гарри развёрнутый свиток. — Вот, последний. Он на французском! — Гарри взял пергамент в руки и прочёл верхнюю строчку. — Реабилитационный центр для ликантропов. Ну очень легкий заказ.  
  
Гарри скомкал пергамент в неровный шар.  
  
— Анджелина, у меня есть моральные принципы.  
  
— Ах, да, ещё пока вас не было, пришло вот это, — невозмутимо отозвалась Анджелина, согласившись оставить старую тему их разговора на то время, которое ей понадобилось, чтобы сунуть Гарри в руки здоровенный конверт кремового цвета. Гарри прочёл на его лицевой стороне своё имя и адрес их офиса. Вообще-то им сюда не должно было приходить никакой почты, но, разумеется, эти люди сумели его отыскать.  
  
_«Гарри Поттеру  
Трансатлантический Импорт-Экспорт, Инк.,  
Коппер Билдинг 1003,  
третий этаж, последняя дверь направо»_  
  
— И как они только всех находят? — пробормотал Гарри, снова переворачивая конверт, чтобы уставиться на большую восковую печать с гербом Хогвартса. — Столько лет выслеживания вышедших из-под контроля Пожирателей Смерти, когда вместо этого — готов поручиться — мы могли просто узнать их актуальные адреса в отделе выпускников.  
  
Анджелина лизнула конверт, чтобы его запечатать, и скорчила рожицу.  
  
— Разве называть Пожирателей Смерти «вышедшими из-под контроля» — это не тавтология? В смысле, разве само понятие «Пожиратель Смерти» не предполагает, что они не контролируемы властями?  
  
— Дельное замечание, — Гарри сломал печать и позволил конверту раскрыться (похоже, тому просто не терпелось это сделать). Конверт распахнулся с залпом цветных блёсток и конфетти, и мелодичный голос, который мог принадлежать только крайне неискренней Лаванде Браун, принялся зачитывать слова, тут же возникающие в воздухе в виде иллюзии зачарованных ленточек.  
  
— Здравствуй, выпускник Хогвартса! Трудно поверить, что прошлое целых десять лет!  
  
Гарри проигнорировал продолжающуюся речь, и вместо этого покосился на Анджелину.  
  
— «Прошлое»?  
  
Анджелина злорадно улыбнулась.  
  
— Опечатка.  
  
— Но это ведь не напечатанный текст — как там может быть опечатка? — покачав головой, Гарри смахнул со стола часть конфетти (что, впрочем, было бесполезно, поскольку волшебное приглашение продолжало исторгать цветную бумагу и слащавые восторги в адрес выпуска тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года).  
  
Анджелина прикрыла чашку ладонью.  
  
— Ну, поскольку это заклинание, правильнее было бы говорить «озаклиналка».  
  
Гарри выудил у себя из чашки немного конфетти.  
  
— Может, «очарка»?  
  
Анджелина сделала глоток чая, наблюдая за кружащимися по комнате словами, которые как раз растянулись, чтобы обвить угол комнаты, после чего принялись формировать большой полумесяц, явно собирающийся превратиться в круг.  
  
— Где ты теперь? Чем ты занимался в течение прошедших десяти лет? Возможно, ты ушёл в промышленное изобретательство, как Эрни Макмиллан, троекратно награждённый разработчик чар для «Глэдрэгс»? А может, ты работал с юными умами, как Невилл Лонгботтом, наш собственный профессор Гербологии? Падма Патил стала владелицей сырной лавки! А что случилось с неуловимым Гарри Поттером? Чем нынче занимается Мужчина-Который-Выжил?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, на что Анджелина фыркнула и изобразила своей ручкой, будто кого-то пыряет.  
  
— Возвращайся к нам, чтобы провести замечательные выходные, полные воспоминаний, дружбы и праздника! Приноси свой фотоаппарат, свои истории и свои достижения! Насладимся вместе воспоминаниями о прошлом и отшлифуем возможности будущего!  
  
Когда приглашение взорвалось серией маленьких фейерверков и растворилось, оставив после себя горки конфетти и кремовую карточку с датой официального приглашения, Анджелина зааплодировала. Карточка вспорхнула к Гарри на стол и изящно приземлилась прямо поверх его пистолета. Какое-то время они с Анджелиной дружно на неё глазели, затем Анджелина улыбнулась и откашлялась.  
  
— Так что, босс, вы туда пойдёте?  
  
— Ты шутишь.  
  
— Что? Вы не хотите «отшлифовать возможности будущего»?  
  
Гарри ответил ей ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
  
* * *  
**_Четверг, паб «Винчестер», Лондон_**  
  
Гарри аппарировал в конец аллеи на Фонде-стрит и украдкой огляделся по сторонам. Несмотря на то, как часто он теперь бывал в маггловских городах, он чувствовал себя в них неловко и неуверенно, как будто ему снова было пятнадцать — и не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь его увидел. Жаль, так чертовски жаль, что пять лет назад он потерял в Непале свой плащ-невидимку! Само это воспоминание вызывало у Гарри иррациональную вспышку гнева. Разумеется, ему удалось ликвидировать свою цель, но снежный буран стал огромной — и неожиданной — неприятностью.  
  
«Неожиданный снежный буран в Непале? Ты что, совсем из ума выжил? — поинтересовался голос его прагматизма. — Ты же знал, что был уже ноябрь. Так тебе и надо, раз ты…»  
  
Гарри приглушил свои внутренние голоса на достаточно долгое время, чтобы напряжённо прислушаться к звукам улицы впереди: несколько людей, идущих пешком, пара детей на велосипедах и автомобиль с на удивление громким мотором. С тех самых пор, как Конфиденциальный выдвинул свой ультиматум, Гарри подспудно ожидал нападения каждый раз, когда выходил из дому. Он уже дважды возвращался обратно и аппарировал в три разных места, хотя суровая правда жизни была такова, что любой, кто на прошлой неделе наблюдал за их с Роном разговором, вполне мог вычислить, где они условились встретиться. На протяжении недели Гарри несколько раз подумывал отправить Рону сову, чтобы изменить место их встречи, но «Винчестер» был своего рода традицией. И, как бы досадно Гарри ни было это признавать, в глубине души ему ужасно не хотелось отказываться от последней горстки традиций, которые у него ещё остались.  
  
Рон уже ждал за их обычным столиком в глубине зала. Гарри изучил паб: заполненный примерно на треть, в основном, постоянными посетителями, которых он видел каждый раз, когда сюда приходил. Гермионы с Роном не было — возможно, из-за поздних сроков беременности, не позволяющих ей пить спиртное, хотя с той же вероятностью она могла и погрязнуть в какой-то своей бумажной волоките.  
  
Рон уже выдвинул для Гарри стул, и теперь был занят тем, что осматривался по залу, хотя со стороны казалось, будто он просто разглядывал дно своего пивного бокала. Рон был в этом хорош, они с Гарри оба сделались в этом хороши за то время, которое работали вместе. Им обоим приходилось тренироваться не привлекать к себе внимание, Рону — из-за его волос, ну а Гарри — просто потому, что он был Гарри Поттером.  
  
Волосы Рона так и остались ярко-рыжими, но он держался обманчиво обыденно: слегка опустив плечи, немножко ссутулив спину, сделав чуточку пустое выражение лица — но ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать интерес. Всё в его облике буквально кричало: «Меня здесь даже нет. Вы никогда обо мне потом не вспомните». Даже его свитер с джинсами выглядели совершенно непримечательно, как и маггловская ветровка, подаренная ему Гермионой после их свадьбы девять лет назад.  
  
Гарри выдвинул свой стул так, чтобы тот упёрся спинкой в стену, и чуть подтащил к себе стол. Рон приподнял бокал и передвинул собственный стул.  
  
— А где Гермиона?  
  
— У неё сбор показаний.  
  
— Ночью?  
  
— Это вампир.  
  
— А, — Гарри вежливо кивнул бармену, любезно принёсшему ему стакан содовой (хотя здешний бар предоставлял только самообслуживание). И несколько помрачнел от осознания, что бармен, Большой Ал, запомнил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать его любимый напиток.  
  
Рон, приподняв голову, повёл ей в сторону подвешенной над баром винтовки.  
  
— Как думаешь, она на самом деле заряжена?  
  
Гарри сделал глоток своей воды.  
  
— Искренне надеюсь, что да. Незаряженное ружьё — это же просто декорация.  
  
Рон нахмурил брови.  
  
— Но это и есть декорация.  
  
— О. Ну, тогда ладно.  
  
Рон со вздохом покачал головой, и принялся играть с монеткой, подбрасывая её так, чтобы та приземлялась к нему сперва на пальцы, потом — на костяшки, затем — на мягкую часть ладони, а после снова на пальцы. Гарри молча за ним наблюдал. Рано или поздно Рон без обиняков выскажет то, что хочет сказать — нужно было только дождаться этого момента.  
  
Наконец монетка скатилась у Рона с руки и с тихим звяканьем упала в пепельницу. Рон допил свою пинту, и окинул небольшую толпу возле бара якобы ленивым взглядом.  
  
— Скажу прямо и всего один раз. В последнее время ходит много разговоров. Три месяца назад я готов был поклясться, что мне придётся ради тебя врать, — глаза Рона закончили сканировать посетителей бара и сосредоточились на Гарри. — Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы мне приходилось врать.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Так не ври.  
  
— Гарольд Криндэггл найден в собственном доме мёртвым, как камень, — краешком рта сообщил Рон, словно опасался, что их подслушают, несмотря на Муффлиато, которое он наложил сразу, когда Гарри сел за стол. — На нём ни царапины, только лицо перекошено, — Рон сделал большие глаза и скривил рот, изображая вышеупомянутую перекошенность.  
  
Гарри снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Это не я.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не я. Я не использую Аваду Кедавра, — Гарри покосился по сторонам и начал свою мысленную игру «Что в этой комнате можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия?». Скамейка, стол, бутылки, вешалка для плащей, зонтик у соседнего столика, Рон… Гарри оборвал сам себя и вернулся взглядом к другу.  
  
Он не хотел представлять, как использует в качестве щита кого-то знакомого. С незнакомыми людьми всё было... проще. Но с теми, кого он знал? Это поднимало целый ворох этических вопросов, которые Гарри большую часть времени удавалось весьма успешно избегать.  
  
Рон порвал на кусочки свою подставку для бокала и снова взглянул на Гарри.  
  
— Слушай, ты мог бы в любое время вернуться, — сказал он. — Вообще-то, мне поручили передать тебе, что предложение Шеклболта по-прежнему актуально. Глава подразделения.  
  
Гарри фыркнул. Шеклболт, похоже, готов был примириться со многими его поступками, если считал, что Гарри всё ещё обдумывает его предложение. Не то чтобы Гарри действительно его обдумывал.  
  
— Рон, поверь, ты не хочешь знать, сколько я зарабатываю — и мне не приходится делать ничего такого, чего я делать не хочу.  
  
— А ты делаешь что-то из того, что хочешь делать? — парировал Рон.  
  
У Гарри был ответ на этот вопрос, но он не мог озвучить его вслух, по крайней мере, искренне. Ему не хотелось говорить, что он устал от заданий, преследовавших любые другие цели, кроме простого правосудия. Кингсли сделал из него убийцу — в конце концов Гарри это понял. И Гарри занимался этим охотно — возможно, даже немного чересчур охотно. Поэтому он положил на стол свой значок, ушёл из авроров, и занялся профессиональным киллерством тех людей, которые этого заслуживали.  
  
«А все ли они этого по-настоящему заслуживали? — спросила Гарри его совесть. — Все-все до единого?»  
  
«Разве ты бы продолжал этим заниматься, если бы это было не так? — ответил голос его прагматизма. — К тому времени, как они оказываются у тебя на столе, кто-то уже принял решение, что их нужно убрать. Если этого не сделаешь ты, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Ты, по крайней мере, действуешь гуманно».  
  
В ответ совесть Гарри фыркнула, и Гарри закатил глаза от собственного внутреннего монолога. Рон был занят тем, что заказывал картофельные ломтики и уксус.  
  
«Если это вся логика, которой ты руководствуешься в своей работе, тебе стоит подумать над тем, чтобы открыть собственную лавку и начать чем-нибудь торговать».  
  
— Чем? Цветами? — машинально поинтересовался Гарри, прежде чем успел сообразить, что произнёс это вслух.  
  
Рон приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты до сих пор так делаешь, да?  
  
Гарри вздохнул. С Роном было бессмысленно пытаться всё отрицать.  
  
— Как там Гермиона? — меняя тему разговора, спросил он. Рона было легко увести в сторону вопросами о семье. Наверное, потому, что на пересказ последних новостей о его жене и детях, а затем и об остальных членах клана Уизли уходило столько времени, что к концу этого разговора любой нормальный человек уже давно забывал, о чём вообще шла речь прежде.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Рона закатить глаза, и Гарри поневоле задумался, не передразнивает ли тот его.  
  
— Беременные женщины — вечная загадка. Если я не захвачу для неё эту картошку, когда пойду домой, то нас ждёт «разговор», — Рон изобразил пальцами кавычки, — в ходе которого выяснится, что, возможно, я хотел бы заночевать сегодня на диване. На диване, — повторил он для усиления эффекта от своих слов.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— И здесь даже не особенно вкусная картошка, — пробормотал он. Тихонько, чтобы Большой Ал, бармен и местный повар, его не услышал. Рон пожал плечами. — Хотя с другой стороны — чем хуже, тем лучше, верно?  
  
Рон улыбнулся и постучал по краю своего бокала. Гарри не сразу понял, что он выстукивает мотив популярной маггловской песенки. Похоже, Рон стал проводить больше времени в маггловском секторе. Гарри стало любопытно, начал ли он уже сотрудничать с премьер-министром? Шеклболт любил держать кого-то в офисе маггловского премьер-министра, просто чтобы находиться в курсе событий. Гарри всегда предполагал, что и у магглов имелся свой контакт в Министерстве магии. И искренне жалел бедолагу, которому досталась эта должность.  
  
— Слушай, а насчёт этой встречи выпускников…  
  
— Ох, ради Мерлина, — отозвался Гарри, опустошая свой стакан, — только не говори, что ты повёлся на эту чушь.  
  
Рон допил своё пиво и изобразил бармену жестом, что просит повторить. Затем приподнял бровь.  
  
— Гермиона хочет пойти, — он шумно, со значением, поставил бокал на стол. — Она беременна, Гарри. — И с обречённым вздохом продолжил: — Диван, друг.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво добавил Рон, — мне кажется, она просто хочет увидеть, какой неудачницей стала Панси Паркинсон, работающая официанткой в «Дырявом Котле».  
  
— Может, Малфой начал лысеть? — с надеждой предположил Гарри, глядя в угол, где несколько незнакомых мужчин делали ставки в какой-то электронной игре. В сторону Гарри они не смотрели, но всё равно стоило их запомнить.  
  
Рон снова вздохнул.  
  
— Если бы. Я вчера видел его в офисе. По-прежнему ходит с этой дурацкой тростью со спрятанной палочкой — как и его папаша. Кстати о… — начал было он, но Гарри оборвал его резким движением руки.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты же даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.  
  
— Мы говорили о Драко, а значит, этот разговор мог пойти только в одну сторону.  
  
Рон ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я хотел спросить, слышал ли ты слухи насчёт жены Драко и этой хрени с кожей.  
  
Гарри покачал головой. Рон его переиграл.  
  
— О, — что ж, похоже, он поторопился с выводами. — А что за хрень с кожей?  
  
Теперь покачал головой Рон.  
  
— Понятия не имею. На самом деле я хотел спросить тебя о Снейпе.  
  
Гарри помрачнел.  
  
— Потому что ты же знаешь, что он не покидает Хогвартса.  
  
Гарри помрачнел ещё сильнее, он прямо физически это чувствовал.  
  
— Ну, из-за всей шумихи с прессой. Так что, ты же знаешь, что он там точно будет.  
  
Гарри задумался, может ли его кислая гримаса поддаться силе гравитации и сползти с его лица, чтобы звякнуть об пол, как лошадиная подкова?  
  
Но Рон ещё не закончил.  
  
— И тебе придётся находиться с ним в одном помещении в течение…  
  
— Я туда не иду.  
  
— …наверное, целых пяти минут. Сейчас же лето, он наверняка заперся в лаборатории зельеварения или где-нибудь ещё. — Рон улыбнулся. — Интересно, он вообще заметил, что ты ушёл?  
  
Гарри ответил ему ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Клетка Фарадея — устройство для экранирования аппаратуры от внешних электромагнитных полей. Обычно представляет собой клетку, изготовленную из материала, хорошо проводящего электрический ток.
> 
> 2) Соус Болоньезе (итал. «ragù alla bolognese») — томатный соус из мясного фарша, помидоров и бульона с добавлением овощей и пряностей. Один из самых популярных соусов итальянской кухни. Как правило, подаётся к спагетти, лазанье и другим макаронным изделиям.


	4. Глава 4

— Ты же и сам знаешь, что хочешь пойти, — заявил Рон, когда они вышли из паба и направились в соседний переулок, чтобы аппарировать. — Десять лет, — он хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — Десять лет!  
  
— Угу, — отозвался Гарри, запуская пальцы в карман, чтобы достать свои наушники. Ему нужно было сделать звонок.  
  
Рон вздохнул.  
  
— Десять лет. Начинаешь чувствовать свою смертность?  
  
Гарри резко вскинул голову.  
  
— Что-что?  
  
Рон немного странно на него покосился.  
  
— Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты зайти сегодня к нам.  
  
У Гарри округлились глаза. У него уже очень давно не было такого, чтобы он неправильно кого-то услышал. Точнее, вообще-то, это было чем-то совершенно новеньким. Гарри замаскировал своё удивление тем, что помахал зажатой в кулаке гарнитурой.  
  
— Нет, мне нужно позвонить.  
  
Рон пожал плечами. Затем переложил в другую руку свой бумажный пакет с картошкой и достал волшебную палочку, осторожно осмотревшись по сторонам, прежде чем нырнуть в переулок. — Ну, как хочешь. Но Гарри... — тихо и несколько напряжённо начал он. Гарри оторвался от распутывания провода наушников и вопросительно наклонил голову. С лица Рона исчезло шутливое выражение, бывшее там всего несколькими мгновениями раньше. — Я рассчитываю, что ты сохранишь это в тайне, — сообщил он, и Гарри застыл на месте, — но в Министерстве сейчас развернулись некоторые действия... И тебе нужно быть очень осторожным. Понимаешь, о чём я? Разумеется, я это тебе сейчас говорю в совершенно абстрактном, безвредном и не подлежащим судебному преследованию порядке, — добавил он.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно, — и он действительно имел это в виду. На все сто.  
  
Рон развернулся на месте и в мгновение ока исчез. Гарри позвонил Анджелине. Где-то в фоне загремели выстрелы, сопровождаемые вереницей ругательств и стуком клавиш клавиатуры, а затем всё стихло.  
  
— Здрасьте, босс, — выдохнула Анджелина, — а я уж думала, что навсегда тут застряну.  
  
— Решила немного попрактиковаться? — поинтересовался Гарри, прочёсывая взглядом улицу и подсчитывая количество открытых магазинчиков. После чего решил выбрать другой маршрут — с меньшим количеством стёкол, сквозь которые так удобно смотреть. Или целиться.  
  
Анджелина зашуршала какими-то бумагами у себя на столе. Микрофон исправно передавал любые звуки.  
  
— Шутер от первого лица(1). Управление сделано просто через задницу. А вы позже, чем мы договаривались, — пожурила она. — Виделись с Роном?  
  
Гарри нырнул в ближайший переулок, чтобы поговорить спокойно. Наложив Муффлиато, он прислонился было к стене, но тут же передумал и вместо этого быстро просканировал взглядом крыши близлежащих домов. Он как-то ликвидировал одну цель, сбросив на неё тяжёлый груз с крыши офисного небоскрёба — Гарри почерпнул эту идею из старых маггловских мультфильмов.  
  
— Ага. Нас с тобой сердечно приглашают пойти работать в Министерство.  
  
Анджелина фыркнула.  
  
— У меня для вас новый заказ. Вы должны получить все бумаги, когда прибудете домой — разве что вы опять прячетесь между зданиями, — пожав плечами, Гарри вышел из переулка. Иногда Анджелина была на удивление проницательной. — И кстати, говоря о сердечных приглашениях… — жизнерадостно начала она.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Гарри уставился на плывущую по небу луну. Ну, на самом деле, разумеется, та двигалась слишком медленно, чтобы это можно было увидеть, но Гарри знал, что луна двигалась. Годами ранее, когда Шеклболт учил их всех искусству залегать где-то, выжидая, он часами заставлял их сидеть и наблюдать за ростом травинок. Гарри никогда не замечал, чтобы травинки действительно росли, но он провёл много-много часов, лёжа практически без движения и размышляя о разных способах убивать людей повседневными предметами.  
  
Анджелина вздохнула.  
  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы пошли. Я вот ходила на свою встречу выпускников.  
  
Гарри продолжил изучать небо.  
  
— Ну и как всё прошло? — поинтересовался он. Не то чтобы ему было действительно интересно, больше просто для поддержания разговора.  
  
— Просто потрясно! Джорджа стошнило в рыцарские доспехи и он их зачаровал, чтобы они потом выплеснулись у Филча в кабинете.  
  
У Гарри дёрнулся уголок рта.  
  
— Значит, там будут все мои бывшие друзья, упивающиеся до полусмерти?  
  
Анджелина рассмеялась.  
  
— Что же ещё?  
  
— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я туда пошёл?  
  
— Честно?  
  
— Нет, соври, — сухо отозвался Гарри, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Гермиона прислала мне тридцать галлеонов и фотографии голого Виктора Крама.  
  
— Правда?!  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет. Вы же сами сказали мне соврать. Гермиона просто меня об этом попросила, — Гарри услышал звяканье ключей. — И мне кажется, что вам бы это пошло на пользу. Ну, туда сходить. Вы ведь его не видели уже...  
  
— Да когда уже все наконец прекратят говорить о Снейпе?! — зарычал Гарри, напугав этим какую-то прогуливающуюся парочку. Мужчина обнял свою подругу за талию и ускорил шаги. Гарри его не винил. Он превратился в одного из этих сумасшедших чудаков, которые орут в гарнитуру.  
  
Анджелина на секунду замолчала.  
  
— Я говорила о портрете Дамблдора. А кто спрашивал о Снейпе? Рон?  
  
— Забудь, — уныло пробубнил Гарри, разглядывая отбрасываемые уличными лампами тени.  
  
— В общем, если вы возьмётесь за этот заказ, то наши квартальные расходы будут покрыты, — закончила Анджелина. — И вы ни за что не угадаете, где вам нужно будет поработать.  
  
— В Дисней Уорлде?  
  
— «Так что возвращайтесь, наши любимые ученики!» — насмешливо пропела она в наушники. — «Давайте насладимся нашими общими воспоминаниями и поделимся своими достижениями!»  
  
Гарри со стоном запрокинул голову и стукнулся затылком о край мусорного контейнера.  
  
  
* * *  
 ** _Неизвестно где_**  
  
Сплетя пальцы, Конфиденциальный смотрел на появляющийся на страницах лежащей перед ним книги текст. Время от времени он брал перо и писал ответ, наблюдая, как чернила впитываются в страницу и переносятся… ну, где бы там ни находился его заказчик. Конфиденциальный не был особенно любопытным.  
  
Где-то в фоне защебетала Селестина Уорбек и Конфиденциальный слегка поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Вдалеке мяукнула кошка. Конфиденциальный взял свою чашку с чаем.  
  
Книга слабо вспыхнула и на странице появился новый текст.  
  
«Контракт в Хогсмиде расторгнут. Заказ отдан другому подрядчику».  
  
Конфиденциальный промахнулся чашкой мимо блюдца.  
  
— Другому подрядчику? Какому ещё другому подрядчику?!  
  
«Мы уже начали необходимые приготовления», — написал он, с силой нажимая на перо и даже проткнув бумагу на последней «н».  
  
Никакого ответа не пришло. Заказчик разорвал их соединение. Конфиденциальный откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в стену.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
  
* * *  
 _ **Хогвартс**_  
  
У ворот Хогвартса Гарри ждал небольшой спор с домовыми эльфами по поводу его багажа. Домовики предлагали всем гостям забрать и самостоятельно переправить их сумки в замок, чтобы посетители могли прогуляться по Хогвартсу или Хогсмиду налегке. Все бывшие выпускники могли разместиться в своих старых общежитиях, но и гостиницы Хогсмида тоже не пустовали. Гарри предполагал, что там селились мужья, жёны, бойфренды и прочая-прочая выпускников, но не сомневался, что школа всё равно окажется забитой.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Гарри совершенно не хотел отдавать эльфам свои вещи и, после недолгой борьбы с одним из домовиков, так и горевшим желанием утащить в гриффиндорскую башню его чемодан, полный оружия, капсюлей-детонаторов и C-4(2), лично потащился с ними в замок. Он искренне жалел, что не взял с собой метлу — дорога не была особенно длинной или утомительной, но она была совершенно незащищённой. Гарри придумал уже пятнадцать разных способов, которыми мог бы себя ликвидировать, прежде чем всё-таки добрался до возвышающейся громады замка и шагнул в его открытые двери, вдыхая полузабытый запах почти дома.  
  
На пути в общежитие Гарри удалось избежать какого-либо общения. Не то чтобы он так уж не хотел ни с кем поболтать (хотя, по правде говоря, Гарри действительно не хотел ни с кем болтать), но ему очень хотелось поскорее спрятать свои вещи в безопасное местечко и спокойно осмотреться.  
  
Ступеньки начали двигаться, когда он уже наполовину по ним поднялся, так что Гарри опустил свои чемоданы и подождал, пока лестница перестроится, после чего решил пройти к портрету Полной Дамы другой дорогой. Перед знакомой картиной он на несколько мгновений застыл, недоумевая, не пропустил ли он какое-то важное послание от домовиков.  
  
Полная Дама приподняла бровь.  
  
— Пароль?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Я не знаю пароля.  
  
Нарисованная волшебница улыбнулась, и проход открылся.  
  
— С возвращением, Гарри Поттер!  
  
  
* * *  
Пробираясь сквозь дыру в стене, Гарри покачал головой. В общей гостиной никого не было, но откуда-то неподалёку можно было слышать шумящих (и не пытающихся это скрывать) людей. Гарри поднялся по ступенькам к общежитию для мальчиков и направился к своей бывшей спальне. Ему казалось, будто он отсутствовал всего несколько недель, а не десять лет.  
  
Источник шума, как выяснилось, находился именно в его комнате, так что Гарри несколько секунд собирался с духом, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь и обнаружить там оживлённо беседующих Невилла с Симусом (последний как раз раскладывал свои мантии). Внешне они во многом вообще не изменились: Невилл оставался всё таким же высоким, со слегка мальчишескими чертами и конечностями, которые казались слишком длинными для его тела. А Симус, хоть и набрал несколько фунтов, до сих пор носил свою старую причёску (Гарри втайне полагал, что она создавалась при помощи горшка и определённого материнского влияния).  
  
Невилл увидел его первым. Под шквалом объятий и крепких рукопожатий Гарри приходилось неоднократно напоминать себе, что его обнимают не для того, чтобы пырнуть ножом или провести смертельно опасный монгольский захват. Первое было известным трюком, а второе напоминало Гарри об одном его жутком приключении с участием бойца сумо по имени Окура.  
  
Приветствия, похлопывания по спине и низкопробные шутки лились рекой — но наконец Гарри удалось улизнуть и устроить свои чемоданы на своей старой кровати. Занавески вокруг кровати, скорее всего, остались теми же самыми.  
  
Гарри вытянул руку и потыкал в них пальцем, закрывая глаза и задаваясь вопросом, не стал ли он жертвой чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего сентиментальность. Ему стоило быть поосторожнее, а не то вскоре они с Роном и Гермионой начнут распутывать какую-то тайну, а потом он умрёт и воскреснет. Снова.  
  
Мысли Гарри в миллионный раз вернулись к Воскрешающему камню и его незапланированному захоронению в лесу. Отыскать его казалось почти невозможной задачей, но Гарри испытывал сильный соблазн взять у Хагрида лопату и отправиться на поиски. Хотя с другой стороны, без плаща-невидимки камень был практически бесполезен, а плащ Гарри сейчас, скорее всего, служил подстилкой в каком-нибудь родовом гнезде йети в Северном Непале.  
  
— Ученики всегда пытаются вычислить, какая из них была твоей, — произнёс у него за спиной Невилл, выдернув Гарри из размышлений. — Каждый год по этому поводу разгораются споры.  
  
Симус рассмеялся.  
  
— Готов поручиться, директор от этого просто в восторге.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул. Он не был готов к теме директора Хогвартса. Ещё нет.  
  
— Я думал, что к этому времени на ней уже повесили специальную табличку. И огородили всю комнату в качестве музея героев битвы за Хогвартс.  
  
Невилл скрестил руки на груди и у него дёрнулся уголок рта.  
  
— Была такая петиция.  
  
Застонав, Гарри открыл свой чемодан с одеждой. Он тоже взял с собой мантию, новую и нарядную. Мадам Малкин сказала повесить её сразу же, как только Гарри её достанет — если, конечно, он хочет выглядеть в ней хоть немного прилично. А Гарри, помоги ему боги, хотел выглядеть прилично, даже если и не хотел себе признаваться, почему.  
  
Симус пнул свой чемодан, отправляя его в угол комнаты, и плюхнулся на кровать, а затем вдруг принялся ощупывать её изголовье.  
  
— Я здесь припрятал «Забастовочные завтраки». Интересно, они ещё… Ага! — он с ликованием выудил из щели между досками пыльную упаковку кричаще-пурпурного цвета. — Волшебная кровопролитная нуга.  
  
Невилл присел на свою старую кровать и немного на ней попрыгал. Гарри стало интересно, собирается ли он разместиться с ними? Как у преподавателя, у него ведь были собственные комнаты. Но тут он заметил на прикроватной тумбочке Невилла горшок с каким-то растением: похоже, не только его накрыла ностальгия. Оставалось лишь дождаться Рона с Дином, и они будут в сборе.  
  
— Что ты с ними собираешься делать? — спросил Невилл.  
  
Симус разорвал упаковку и вытащил оттуда комочек обёрнутой в бумагу нуги.  
  
— Я думал подсунуть это сегодня вечером Захарии в его пирог с патокой.  
  
У Невилла сделался скептический вид.  
  
— А вдруг они уже испортились? От просроченных продуктов могут быть самые неприятные последствия.  
  
Симус с ухмылкой протянул конфету ему.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно, тогда не Смиту. Гойлу.  
  
— Договорились, — Невилл спрятал коварную сладость в карман.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, заканчивая расправлять на вешалке свою вычурную мантию.  
  
— Я так рад, что годы превратили нас во взрослых людей.  
  
Невилл поднялся с кровати и похлопал его по плечу. Гарри снова пришлось бороться со своими рефлексами, чтобы не схватить его за кисть и не завести её Невиллу за спину.  
  
— Для этого созданы двадцатипятилетние встречи выпускников, — отозвался Невилл и направился к двери.  
  
— Точно, — поддакнул Симус, тоже вставая и бросая упаковку с конфетами к себе на кровать. — А эта годовщина — для того, чтобы напиваться, хвастаться и отыгрываться на всех, кто бесил тебя в школе. Ох, нет, — у него вдруг сделался обеспокоенный вид. — Не знаете, Парвати придёт?  
  
— Она в оргкомитете, — Невилл остановился в дверях. — Мы идём прогуляться по Хогвартсу. Не хочешь с нами?  
  
Гарри опустил крышку своего чемодана с одеждой и захлопнул защёлки. Он никогда особенно не распаковывал вещи, и этот случай не был исключением. Вся одежда прекрасно могла лежать в чемодане до тех пор, пока Гарри она не понадобится. А вот о втором чемодане нужно было позаботиться.  
  
— Э-э, да, но дайте мне сперва переодеться. Встретимся внизу.  
  
Убедившись, что остался один, он отпёр все три замка на чемодане с оружием и открыл верхнее отделение: оптические прицелы, три пистолета, пять ножей разной длины и всякие дополнительные аксессуары, включая глушитель, мотки проволоки разного диаметра и многочисленные магазины с патронами. По краю чемодана была аккуратно спрятана лента с С-4 и маленькие, завёрнутые в фольгу, капсюли-детонаторы. Под этим отделением находилось другое, с более компактной моделью SV-99, снайперской винтовки, которую Гарри использовал несколькими неделями ранее. А в центре лежал запечатанный конверт с информацией по его цели.  
  
Гарри провёл по конверту пальцами. Он планировал вскрыть его прямо здесь, поскорее ликвидировать свою цель (если получится, то вообще до начала праздничного ужина), а потом провести остаток выходных, исподтишка глазея на Снейпа и общаясь с Роном и Гермионой. Он уже взял конверт в руки, но тут снизу донёсся громкий смех хохочущего над чем-то Симуса, и Гарри решил не рисковать.  
  
Вместо этого он спрятал всё обратно в чемодан, захлопнул крышку и запихнул его под кровать, решив, что откроет конверт попозже. Может быть, сегодня вечером или завтра утром. Затем он взмахом палочки изменил цвет своей рубашки, чтобы казалось, будто он переоделся, и, окинув комнату быстрым взглядом, вышел.  
  
Пока они ходили по коридорам и Невилл показывал, что где изменилось или улучшилось со времён их учёбы (большую часть этих изменений добавили во время послевоенной отстройки замка), Гарри был напряжен и насторожен. Он подспудно ожидал, что в коридоре в любую секунду появится, словно из ниоткуда, тёмная фигура, стремительно подойдёт к нему, обхватит его лицо ладонями, и...  
  
Чёрт, да он, наверное, швырнёт в Гарри каким-нибудь проклятием. Гарри нервно похлопал по своему карману с волшебной палочкой.  
  
Когда они добрались до одного из заканчивающихся коридором на улицу холлов, Невилл, похоже, решил, что прошло уже достаточно времени вежливой беседы — и стал одним из первых в, как Гарри полагал, длинном списке людей, желающих узнать, что с ним произошло. Гарри надеялся, что у него найдётся хороший ответ на этот вопрос. Не то чтобы он много об этом думал. Вообще-то, за все выходные он мало о чём думал, кроме снов о ковбойских кожаных штанах и баклажанах.  
  
— Послушай, Гарри, так что на самом деле произошло? Минерва говорит, что ты провалил все ставки гриффиндорской учительской группы.  
  
Гарри фыркнул и сунул руки в карманы. Невилл присел на край подоконника.  
  
— Существует гриффиндорская учительская группа, и она делает ставки?  
  
Невилл загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Существует много вещей, которых мы не знали о наших преподавателях, пока здесь учились. — Наклонившись к Гарри, он прошептал: — Пятничными вечерами они любят напиваться и играть в «Экстремально-подрывного дурака».  
  
Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда их прервал Симус:  
  
— Снейп тоже играет? — и потом, когда Невилл скорчил ему страшную гримасу, добавил: — Ой, извини, Гарри!  
  
Невилл отодвинулся от окна.  
  
— Если тебе от этого полегчает, думаю, что нынешние выходные он пропустит. Когда я спросил, придёт ли он, он ответил что-то о замерзании в аду.  
  
Симус захихикал. Гарри пожал плечами. Это решение было довольно легко изменить, и Гарри даже заготовил план для подобной ситуации.  
  
Они продолжили свою беззаботную прогулку по замку. Весенний воздух был бодрящим и тёплым, как для мая. И так легко было позволить Невиллу вести их по знакомой территории, указывая на разные вещи, смеясь и недоверчиво тряся головами. Невилл уже собирался повести их к своим теплицам, когда Гарри слегка отошёл в сторону.  
  
— А Рон с Гермионой уже здесь? Я пообещал, что схожу с ними навестить Хагрида.  
  
Невилл покачал головой.  
  
— На прошлой неделе Рон сказал мне, что они приедут только вечером. Что-то связанное с Гермиониным Г. А. В. Н. Э. и подготовкой законопроекта... — Невилл неопределённо замолчал и пожал плечами, — ...в общем, что-то насчёт прав магических существ. — Он открыл дверь в теплицу и прислонился к косяку. Симус чихнул, проворчав об аллергии на солнечный свет.  
  
Гарри несколько раз моргнул, понимая, что, наверное, должен отреагировать на эту новость как-то более человечно, чем пожатием плечами (жест, который он в последнее время, похоже, проделывал ужасно часто).  
  
— О, ну хорошо. Тогда, если не возражаете, я вас оставлю — мне нужно отправить сову.  
  
Невилл пожал плечами (по-видимому, реакция Гарри оказалась заразной).  
  
— Конечно. А какие у тебя вообще на сегодня планы?  
  
— Ага, — радостно поддакнул Симус. — Мы попозже идём в «Мётлы» — проверить, получится ли у нас повторить Праздничное Послевоенное Насвинячивание. Помнишь его?  
  
Гарри помнил. Его желудок, которому той ночью пришлось весьма нелегко, тоже вспомнил, и слегка взбунтовался, так что Гарри порадовался, что тот был почти пуст.  
  
— Помню. Ты меня тогда заставил выпить какой-то маггловский тминный алкоголь из Дании, — ответил он, меряя Симуса мрачным взглядом и отходя от двери теплицы, чтобы подготовиться к быстрой пробежке в Хогсмид.  
  
Симус просиял. Количество зубов в его улыбке казалось анатомически невозможным.  
  
— Аквавит. Напиток победителей. Победителей Хогвартса.  
  
Невилл сунул руки в карманы и поёжился. Гарри прекрасно его понимал.  
  
Но Симус ждал ответа, так что Гарри понял, что нужно что-то сказать. Проще всего было на всё согласиться, а уж потом придумать отговорки и извиниться. Хотя с другой стороны, у Гарри не было никаких срочных дел, за исключением встречи со своим бывшим, которым он был одержим годами. А, ну и чьей-то ликвидации.  
  
— Конечно, я всё равно собирался наведаться в Хогсмид, — отозвался он, щурясь от солнца. — Сходить в Визжащую хижину.  
  
Невилл наклонил голову.  
  
— Правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Шутер (или «стрелялка») от первого лица (англ. «first-person shooter, FPS») — разновидность компьютерных игр, в которых игровой процесс основан на боях с использованием огнестрельного или любого другого оружия с видом от первого лица, т.е. игрок воспринимает происходящее глазами протагониста.
> 
> 2) С-4 — пластичная взрывчатка военного назначения. Распространена в США.


	5. Глава 5

Глядя на это здание, Гарри чувствовал тошноту и странное веселье.  
  
Стены Визжащей хижины заменили другими, из дерева и кирпича, крышу покрыли золотистой соломой, а в покосившиеся окна вставили новые чистенькие стёкла. Из трубы весело клубился дымок, а ведущую к двери дорожку почистили, убрав весь мусор.  
  
Забор разобрали, вместо него в лучах полуденного солнца блестела мемориальная табличка, информирующая о роли и значении бывшей Хижины в истории магической Британии. Над дверью покачивалась деревянная вывеска, на которой яркой краской значилось новое имя заведения «Перо Феникса».  
  
Пока Гарри медленно пробирался сквозь высокую траву, которую давно пора было подстричь, у него в памяти всплыло лицо Невилла и его односложный ответ, только почему-то сказанный гораздо более мрачным тоном. Иногда Гарри хотелось, чтобы и в реальной жизни были саундтреки. В этом случае, когда Невилл произнёс своё «Правда?», великолепный Лондонский симфонический оркестр заиграл бы мелодию из «Челюстей», предупреждая Гарри о необходимости морально подготовиться к тому, что вскоре последует.  
  
Впрочем, Гарри не сомневался, что всё равно не смог бы к этому морально подготовиться. Ему ужасно хотелось проорать целый ряд вопросов, первым и главным из которых был «Что за хрень?!»  
  
Гарри вскинул руки, словно спрашивая пустоту, потому что рядом никого не было. Хижина — в смысле, теперь уже паб — стояла в отдалении от добропорядочной части Хогсмида, так что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил на несколько секунд превратился в Мальчика-Который-Ругался-И-Кипел-От-Злости.  
  
Почему ему никто ничего не сказал? Как Снейп мог такое допустить? Как кто угодно мог такое допустить? Почему никто ему ничего не сказал? Разве общественность не считала Хижину проклятой? Почему, чёрт возьми, Гарри никто ничего не сказал?!  
  
Полный решимости ворваться в паб и потребовать ответов на свои вопросы, Гарри стремительно зашагал к двери. Осторожно потянув за ручку, он затаил дыхание, когда дверь открылась почти без скрипа. Да уж, вот такие вот буря и натиск, и гнев… в общем, просто гнев. Первые несколько шагов внутрь не выявили никакой опасности, так что Гарри прошёл дальше, позволив двери с лёгким стуком захлопнуться у него за спиной.  
  
Пол был выстелен полированными досками, которым явно уже насчитывалось несколько лет, но они всё равно выглядели свежими и относительно новыми. Бар буквально сиял своим ухоженным видом, а столы, несмотря на некоторую потёртость и вмятины, казались крепкими и чистыми. Никаких следов крови, грязи или каких-либо других знакомых Гарри памяток.  
  
Гарри прошёл вдоль столов, наполовину боясь к ним прикоснуться из опасений поджечь. Он собирался подойти к барной стойке, как вдруг из помещения, судя по всему, служившего кухней, появился немолодой приземистый мужчина. Увидев Гарри, он с удивлённым возгласом выпустил из рук поднос с кружками. Гарри, уже выхвативший волшебную палочку, машинально выпалил «Ступе...» прежде, чем успел остановиться, и в следующие несколько секунд (наполненные звоном разбитой посуды, бешеным сердцебиением и хватанием за грудки) ухитрился не только сбить мужчину с ног, но и наступить на единственную уцелевшую при падении кружку.  
  
— Мерлин, ну вы меня и напугали! — сообщил незнакомец, берясь за протянутую Гарри ладонь, чтобы подняться с пола. — Паб закрыт до четырёх, — добавил он, отряхивая руки. — Сегодня тут частная вечеринка.  
  
— Дверь была не заперта, — глупо ответил Гарри. Поскольку он уже держал палочку в руках, то наколдовал на кружки Репаро, с некоторым удовлетворением глядя, как осколки слетаются обратно и склеиваются воедино.  
  
— Вы же Гарри Поттер! — воскликнул мужчина и даже хлопнул в ладоши в восторге из-за своего открытия. Похоже, он собирался сказать что-то еще, но вдруг замолчал, а его руки застыли в воздухе. — Вы ведь Гарри Поттер, верно?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
Лицо его собеседника снова просветлело.  
  
— Тогда позвольте угостить вас выпивкой! — отвернувшись от Гарри, он обогнул барную стойку и потянулся за кружкой. — Мы ещё не открылись, но это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для… вы ведь пьёте, верно?  
  
Гарри тяжело было уследить за ходом мыслей этого человека. Он всё ещё смотрел на пол и думал, насколько по-другому тот выглядел десять лет назад. Насколько более грязным и залитым кровью. Здесь вообще хоть что-нибудь оставили от старой Хижины? Хотя бы что-то такое, что Гарри мог увидеть?  
  
— Э-э, нет, — наконец ответил он. — Я не пью. А давно здесь этот паб?  
  
Мужчина поставил кружку на барную стойку.  
  
— Хм, года четыре, что ли. Или пять. В общем, сразу после урагана.  
  
Гарри слегка облокотился на стойку, опустив ладони на полированное дерево.  
  
— Урагана?  
  
— Ага, в точку. Кстати, я — Джим, — подавшись вперёд, Джим схватил Гарри за руку и неоправданно долго её тряс. — Как-то ночью вдруг разыгралась буря и разнесла эту хижину в щепки. Вообще без шума, — он нахмурился и упёрся руками в бока. — Странная такая буря. Никто ничего не слышал, но когда народ утром проснулся, хижины уже не было. Обломки и осколки валялись тут повсюду.  
  
Гарри сунул руку в карман и, путаясь пальцами в проводах от наушников, нащупал свою палочку. Джим продолжал говорить, снова выйдя из-за барной стойки, чтобы подобрать остальные кружки, которые он выронил, когда Гарри его напугал.  
  
— Ну и, значит, когда мы тут всё поубирали, начались разговоры, чтобы поставить мемориал или что-то в этом роде. Ну, знаете, в честь героев битвы за Хогвартс.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Это звучало логично. Вообще-то, до сих пор он не видел такого памятника, но не сомневался, что его воздвигнут, причём неоправданно помпезный. Когда Гарри уходил, в мемориальном комитете обсуждали сооружение памятника размером с одну из теплиц Невилла — оставалось лишь надеяться, что Снейпу удалось убедить их ограничиться чем-то поскромнее. К Гарри даже обращались с просьбой попозировать для статуи в полный рост. Он исчез на следующей же неделе.  
  
— Вот мы и сказали, что раз уж они собираются поставить в Хогвартсе мемориал, то мы сделаем собственный памятник — ну, в некотором роде. Незачем хорошему месту пропадать под ещё одной статуей и всем таким, правда? — Джим ловко подвесил кружку к потолку.  
  
Гарри немного попятился, чтобы можно было лучше рассмотреть зал, не поворачиваясь к Джиму спиной.  
  
— Ага, вполне вас понимаю, — кивнул он.  
  
— Вот мы с Бобом — ну, вы же знаете Боба — и привезли сюда брёвна, поставили новый сруб… Так вот всё и получилось, — закончил Джим. У Гарри не хватило духу признаться, что он понятия не имеет, кто такой Боб. — Они так никогда и не построили в Хогвартсе мемориал, так что мы с Бобом сделали эту бронзовую табличку... Ну, ту, что снаружи. На посетителей она действует просто волшебно, я вам скажу.  
  
Гарри провёл пальцами по поверхности одного из столов.  
  
— А что, населения здешнего городка хватает на три паба?  
  
Джим рассмеялся и развесил оставшиеся кружки, после чего взялся за метлу.  
  
— Туризм, мой мальчик. Все хотят взглянуть на место последней битвы. В «Мётлах» больше народу, чем они могут принять, ну а «Кабанья голова» — не самое приятное заведение.  
  
Гарри вспомнил Аберфорта с его козами.  
  
— Это точно, — со смешком согласился он. — Мне тоже так кажется. Но директор… Снейп — что он обо всём этом сказал?  
  
В ответ Джим улыбнулся.  
  
— Непохоже, чтобы ему вообще было до этого дело. Купил для нас вывеску — намного симпатичнее, чем что-либо, что я смог бы нарисовать. И больше ни разу здесь не показывался.  
  
Украдкой покосившись в окно, Гарри вдруг увидел, как там промелькнуло и тут же снова спряталось знакомое лицо. Скорчившийся под окном человек явно за ним наблюдал. Предоставив Джиму продолжать свою болтовню, Гарри приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу, вытащив волшебную палочку и нацелив её в сторону предполагаемого шпиона.  
  
Если Гарри не ошибся, то он только что видел Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа: крайне тревожный факт, поскольку Рудольфус считался очень даже мёртвым. Если же Гарри ошибся, его уверенность в том, что он только что видел мёртвого Пожирателя Смерти была не менее тревожащей. Гарри пришёл к невесёлому выводу, что ему в любом случае не позавидуешь.  
  
К тому времени как Гарри удостоверился, что у двери нет засады, наблюдатель уже успел скрыться, но в грязи и на почве под окном просматривались отпечатки чьих-то ботинок. Хотя возможно, конечно, это кто-то просто пошёл вчера вечером в кусты проблеваться. Джим продолжал что-то говорить, но Гарри, не обращая на него внимания, осторожно обошёл бывшую хижину, так никого и не обнаружив. Он практически не сомневался, что или за ним следили, или он начал потихоньку сходить с ума. И — в кои-то веки — предпочёл бы второй вариант.  
  
Гарри не стал утруждаться чем-то большим, чем сунуть голову обратно в паб, смерить мрачным взглядом его интерьер, оскорбительный уже самим фактом своего существования, и пробормотать что-то насчёт ланча в Хогвартсе. Джим жизнерадостно помахал ему рукой и напомнил о закрытой хогвартской вечеринке позже вечером. Окончание его фразы так и осталось загадкой, потому что Гарри уже закрыл дверь и, сунув в ухо наушник, зашагал прочь.  
  
Статические помехи исчезли почти сразу же, сменившись стандартным приветствием Анджелины. Гарри быстро её оборвал.  
  
— Я не могу сейчас говорить. Выясни, кто здесь ещё, кроме меня. Меня пытаются подставить.  
  
  
* * *  
В Хогвартсе действительно намечался торжественный ланч, Невилл об этом уже упоминал. А если бы и не упоминал, Гарри, наверное, всё равно вернулся бы в замок, чтобы просмотреть бумаги по своему заказу или просто послоняться по саду, ожидая, пока появятся Рон с Гермионой. Погода была хорошей, и по дороге к замку Гарри видел проносящиеся над лужайкой и полем для квиддича (на котором установили несколько самодельных павильонов, украшенных лентами цветов разных Домов) мётлы. Похоже, все летуны торопились добраться до замка поскорее, направляя свои мётлы к главному входу, а некоторые — даже пускаясь наперегонки. Гарри ускорил шаг и твёрдо намерился умыкнуть из школьного сарая одну из мётел в следующий раз, когда отправится в Хогсмид.  
  
Ланч оказался роскошным шведским столом с самыми популярными хитами домовых эльфов Хогвартса: стейками, пирогами с почками, картошкой в разных видах, корнуэльскими пирожками, жареной курицей, многообразием овощей, всевозможными десертами и кувшинами с тыквенным соком. Алкоголь выпускникам, похоже, предстояло искать в каком-то другом месте. Нагрузив тарелку курицей и овощами, Гарри устроился между Невиллом и Симусом, и принялся за еду, слушая рассказы Симуса о его увлекательной жизни в динамичном мире маркетинга.  
  
На односложные вопросы Гарри кивал или качал головой, старательно следя за тем, чтобы оказываться с полным ртом каждый раз, когда его спрашивали о чём-либо, требующем более развёрнутого ответа.  
  
В конце концов Парвати, сидящей напротив и сверлящей Симуса мрачными взглядами, надоело оказываться под обстрелом полупережёванными овощами, так что она прекратила расспрашивать Гарри о работе, жизни, условиях проживания, наличию «второй половины» и тому подобном.  
  
Столики вовсе не были забиты под завязку, но беглый взгляд по залу подтверждал, что большинство выпускников держалось своих Домов. Стол Слизерина пустовал заметнее других — за ним, сбившись вместе, сидело всего пять или шесть человек. Стол Рэйвенкло выделялся огромными грудами книг и обилием бывших учеников, оживлённо листавших страницы и размахивающих руками, что-то друг другу доказывая. Гриффиндорский стол разбился на группки наподобие Гарри-Парвати-Невилл-Симус, но самым впечатляющим выглядел стол Хаффлпаффа, наполовину заполненный беседующими людьми. Некоторых из них Гарри опознал, тогда как остальные, судя по всему, были их супругами или другой роднёй. Заметив Джастина Финч-Флетчли, раздающего письменные перья, Гарри пробормотал своим друзьям извинения и устремился к дверям из Большого зала.  
  
Уже на пути к сараю с квиддичными принадлежностями, откуда Гарри собирался позаимствовать метлу, он почувствовал странное щекочущее покалывание и взглянул через плечо.  
  
К одной из колонн внутреннего дворика, сложив руки на груди и скрестив лодыжки, прислонился задрапированный в длинную мантию Снейп. Из-за его плеча лился солнечный свет, играя на собранных в хвост волосах и подчёркивая резкую линию челюсти, когда Снейп чуть повернул голову, как будто просто стоял здесь и ждал, пока солнце доберётся до его лица, чтобы осветить его именно так. Позади Снейпа находилась большая лужайка, отчего его силуэт казался окутанным зелёным свечением.  
  
Его пальцы слегка постукивали по предплечью, а губы дёрнулись в чём-то, что можно было бы счесть проявлением хорошего настроения — если бы речь шла о ком-то другом. Когда он наконец взглянул Гарри в лицо, его глаза чуть сузились.  
  
На долю секунды Гарри задумался, сколько времени у Снейпа ушло на то, чтобы подстроить такое эффектное появление, но потом вспомнил, что Снейпу было плевать на подобные вещи. Этот его образ на поле ткани и золота возник совершенно случайно, что показалось Гарри ещё более веским доказательством того, что в их предстоящем споре природа, во всех её проявлениях, будет всецело поддерживать Снейпа.  
  
— В этот самый момент, — сказал Снейп, лениво глядя по сторонам. Гарри даже не сомневался, что это было ловушкой, — ты задаёшься вопросом: как лучше всего избежать возможной неловкости? — высвободив одну руку, Снейп слегка повращал запястьем. — Мой совет по этому поводу: таких вещей попросту невозможно избежать и они существуют не без причин.  
  
У Гарри расширились глаза и он потянулся в карман за волшебной палочкой.  
  
— Северус…  
  
— Кстати о причинах, — перебив его, медленно продолжил Снейп, — думаю, у тебя для меня заготовлена какая-то весьма впечатляющая. Но, — при этих словах он поднял палец, — хотелось бы тебе напомнить, что у меня сейчас, как и всегда, крайне мало терпимости ко лжи, идиотизму и оправданиям. — Он задумчиво наклонил голову, на долю секунды устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль. — Разумеется, когда речь не идёт о шпионаже в стане врага.  
  
— Разумеется, — глупо повторил за ним Гарри, осознав, что совсем не против выслушать обличительную речь, которую Снейп, в отличие от своего появления, почти наверняка заготовил загодя. Или не заготовил. В этом вопросе он был непредсказуем.  
  
Снейп оставил свою колонну и, явно не торопясь, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к нему. Все мечты Гарри о страстной хватке или, может, быстром сексе в коленно-локтевой позиции прямо здесь и сейчас, все мысленные образы, которые Гарри старательно прятал в ту часть своего мозга, которая принимала желаемое за действительное, но втайне очень надеялась на их осуществление, свелись у него в голове к двум объёмным порнографическим картинкам.  
  
— Я… очень рад тебя видеть, — выдавил Гарри, в то время как у него в голове взвыли четыре пожарных сирены сразу. Это, наверное, было самой взрывоопасной и самой идиотской вещью, которую он только мог сейчас сказать. — Ты… э-э… замечательно выглядишь.  
  
О, нет — вот это было самой идиотской вещью.  
  
Снейп отошёл ещё дальше от двора и ближе к коридору.  
  
— Сегодня утром я думал об одной ситуации, которой годы назад лично оказался свидетелем, — сообщил он. — Я тебе её обрисую — гипотетически, конечно. — Он снова скрестил руки на груди и Гарри удалось отвлечься от своих нелепых мыслей на достаточно долгое время для того, чтобы задаться вопросом, не начал ли Снейп теперь носить волшебную палочку в мантии вместо заднего кармана брюк. Её определенно было бы гораздо легче выхватить из потайного крепления в рукаве.  
  
И, хотя до сих пор в Гарри ещё не полетели проклятия, это не значило, что они вообще не полетят. В большинстве ситуаций самым удачным моментом для атаки был момент кульминации.  
  
— Представь себе, что человеку, которого ненавидели большую часть его жизни, наконец удалось обрести симпатию, уважение и пугающую сексуальную совместимость в отношениях с кем-то значительно моложе него, — сузив глаза, прошипел Снейп в коридор, хотя его поза оставалась равнодушной. — Представь, что после долгих лет лжи и вражды они с этим молодым любовником решили вместе поселиться. Более того, обзавестись совместным домом. Всё уже было согласовано. Они внесли свои части залога за дом. Невозвращаемого залога. Крайне нестабильные ингредиенты для зелий уже были упакованы в коробки...  
  
Гарри отступил назад, потому что голос Снейпа прозвучал несколько более враждебно, чем он ожидал. Хотя с другой стороны, наверное, он это заслужил.  
  
— Послушай, я…  
  
— А теперь представь себе, что этот наш человек вернулся домой после своей чертовски нервной и неблагодарной работы — и обнаружил, что его любовник, с которыми они пробыли вместе уже больше года, решил уйти, ничего не взяв и ни слова не сказав.  
  
Гарри машинально задался вопросом, устроят ли они сцену. Он готов был побиться об заклад, что Снейп по-прежнему терпеть не мог устраивать сцены.  
  
Поэтому он выставил перед собой ладони в международном жесте капитуляции и шагнул вперёд.  
  
— Угу, насчёт этого всего… Я не могу всё объяснить — точнее, не могу всё объяснить так, чтобы это прозвучало хоть как-то приемлемо. Но, понимаешь… — он чуточку опустил ладони. — Пугающая сексуальная совместимость?  
  
Снейп развернулся на каблуках и зашагал вглубь коридора и прочь от Гарри.  
  
— Я выбросил все твои маггловские пластинки. О, и наслаждайся своим отдыхом в гриффиндорской башне, — при этих словах он полностью повернулся к Гарри лицом, не прекращая пятиться в направлении от него. Иногда он такое проделывал, словно слишком спешил, чтобы останавливаться. Иногда Гарри казалось, что Снейпу банально нравилось пугать людей своими выдающимся физическими талантами. — Домовые эльфы получили насчёт твоей кровати специальные инструкции.  
  
Снейп скрылся за углом, и Гарри практически не сомневался: если он отправится следом, в него полетят нехорошие проклятия. Поэтому он двинулся в противоположном направлении — к главному входу в замок.  
  
— Гарри! — раздалось у него за спиной, и Гарри едва успел осознать, что его позвали по имени, как Рон уже схватил его за плечо. Рону стоило быть поумнее, потому что Гарри поймал его за запястье и резко дёрнул, выворачивая, а ребро его второй ладони полетело Рону в лицо прежде, чем Гарри вообще сообразил, что делает. Гермиона, вскрикнув, потянулась за волшебной палочкой, но к тому времени как она успела полностью её вытащить, Гарри уже отпустил Рона и теперь все трое просто стояли, переводя сбившееся дыхание.  
  
Сердцебиение Гарри немного успокоилось, и Рон принял смущённый вид. Гермиона положила руку на свой выпирающий живот, другой рукой продолжая сжимать волшебную палочку. Она казалась раздражённой.  
  
— Извини, дружище, — покаялся Рон. Похоже, его смущение сменилось весельем. — Мне стоило быть поумнее.  
  
— Не то слово! — возмутилась Гермиона перед тем, как броситься к Гарри, чтобы обнять его за шею и звонко чмокнуть в щёку. — Когда ты приехал? Где ты остановился? Кто здесь ещё есть?  
  
Гарри обнял её в ответ — насколько это было физически осуществимо — и как можно скорее ответил на её вопросы. Рон держался в стороне и, хотя он улыбался, его глаза выглядели холодными и оценивающими, словно он размышлял о чём-то ещё, кроме встречи выпускников. Гарри задумался, не по работе ли здесь Рон, а затем задумался, помешает ли это его заказу. У него в голове начали проноситься наихудшие сценарии, и в итоге Гарри решил, что самый худший сценарий, скорее всего, стоял сейчас перед ним, опасный и вооружённый. Потому что Рон, разумеется, был именно таким.  
  
Наконец Гермиона его отпустила и, отстранившись, Гарри понял, как сильно соскучился по её запаху. От неё пахло мятой, лавандой и чем-то ещё, чем-то, напоминающим о книгах или чернилах. Но от неё начало так пахнуть лишь примерно на четвёртом году их учёбы — ну или Гарри заметил это лишь на четвёртом году их учёбы. Иногда Гарри задавался вопросом, сколько вещей он пропустил, даже не зная, что он их пропустил. Или это было обычным человеческим состоянием? Загадка.  
  
Гермиона критически приподняла бровь, отчего ей на глаза упал каштановый завиток.  
  
— Ну так что? Ты его уже видел? — спросила она, и уголок её рта то ли весело, то ли обеспокоенно приподнялся. Как и в случае с Роном, с возрастом её мимика стала более загадочной. Или дело было в том, что на протяжении последних трёх лет они с Гарри общались лишь раз в году? Не считая встреч в «Винчестере», Гарри сознательно избегал видеться с ними слишком часто. Он и сам точно не знал почему — просто это казалось правильным.  
  
И какая-то маленькая его часть, прячущаяся глубоко внутри, злилась на Рона с Гермионой за то, что они не пытались это изменить.  
  
Склонив голову набок, Рон улыбнулся ему поверх Гермиониного плеча.  
  
— Да, Гарри, расскажи, он тебя уже проклял?  
  
— Рон, ну конечно же, нет! Разве иначе Гарри бы здесь стоял? — отозвалась Гермиона, изучая Гарри с головы до ног. — Хотя с другой стороны, те части, которые он проклял бы, вряд ли на виду…  
  
Гарри ответил ей ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.


	6. Глава 6

Гермиона, закрыв глаза, растянулась на одном из гриффиндорских покрывал. Гарри не нравилось сидеть настолько близко от неё — не потому, что это соседство было неприятным, но из-за мыслей, что если кто-то надумает в него стрелять, то они могут промахнуться и попасть в Гермиону. Гарри давно привык ко всё более мрачным идеям, которые приходили ему в голову по любому поводу, но сегодня ему то и дело приходилось зажмуриваться и усилием воли прогонять разнообразные картины «что может случиться».  
  
Рон плюхнулся на красное покрывало рядом с Гермионой, лениво приподнявшись на локтях, но его глаза, хоть и прищуренные, неустанно сканировали всё вокруг. Гарри выдернул несколько травинок, выбрал самую лучшую и сделал из неё свистульку. Рон слабо улыбнулся, а Гермиона на мгновение приоткрыла, но затем снова закрыла глаза.  
  
— Мне нужно вычитать эти бумаги Хербертсона-Кливера, — сообщила она, не двигаясь с места.  
  
— Не-а, — отозвался Рон, тоже не шевелясь. Гарри стряхнул травинки с покрывала и задумался, как играть в свою игру «Что здесь можно использовать в качестве оружия?» на огромном участке травы, где нет ничего, кроме его друзей.  
  
— Мне нужно разобраться с ними ко вторнику, — возразила Гермиона.  
  
— Не-а, — повторил Рон. — Я вытащил их из твоего чемодана.  
  
— Знаю, — ответила Гермиона. — Я положила их обратно.  
  
Рон ей улыбнулся.  
  
— И я потом снова их вытащил.  
  
Гермиона открыла один глаз и на секунду повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Рона, после чего снова зажмурилась, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— Проклятье. Ты снова меня перехитрил.  
  
Гарри трудно было здесь с ними находиться. Тень от каждого проплывающего по небу облака заставляла его вскидывать голову. Он высматривал в окнах замка знакомые и незнакомые лица. Каждая птичья трель или окрик кого-то из бывших соучеников вдалеке, за пределами лужайки, вынуждали его дёргаться. В конце концов он встал и покосился на своих друзей.  
  
— Я пойду обратно в Хогсмид, — сообщил он, отряхивая штаны. — Хотите что-нибудь оттуда?  
  
Гермиона сделала ладонью «козырёк», защищая глаза от солнца.  
  
— Шоколадную лягушку, — после нескольких секунд раздумий попросила она. Рон изобразил ребром ладони режущий жест, показывая, что ему всего хватает.  
  
Гарри приподнял бровь, оценив иронию этой смены их привычных ролей.  
  
— Только одну?  
  
— Ну, мне хочется штук тридцать, но это ведь не совсем я, правда? Так что одной хватит. О, и ещё… Гарри! — окликнула она, когда Гарри уже начал спускаться вниз.  
  
— М?  
  
— Не забудь, что дом Снейпа находится под охранными чарами.  
  
  
* * *  
В Хогсмиде не было мётел. Ну, то есть были, но Гарри они не понравились. Он собирался купить что-то совсем простенькое, на выброс, только на эти выходные, но когда на пробу приподнял взятую у ведьмочки-продавщицы метлу, у него в груди как-то странно защемило, и он решил никуда не лететь. Он ведь умел безопасно перемещаться по открытой местности. Так что, если держаться поближе к другим людям, всё должно было быть в порядке.  
  
Он пообещал Рону с Гермионой, что увидится с ними за ужином, и решил ещё раз пройтись по округе, чтобы немного сориентироваться. Симус звал их собраться всем вместе в одном из пабов (наверное, это он зарезервировал на вечер «Перо Феникса») и Гарри не сомневался, что станет сегодня вечером главным «навигатором», поэтому он хотел освежить в памяти здешние окрестности, прежде чем ему придётся вести ночью толпу своих нетрезвых товарищей на холм в Бедфордшире.  
  
А ещё он хотел последить за домом Снейпа. «В твоей формулировке это звучит, как что-то сомнительное, — скептично заявил голос его внутреннего прагматизма. — Лучше просто притворись, будто изучаешь местность».  
  
«Ну уж нет, — возразила его совесть. — С твоей профессией изучение местности никогда не предвещает объекту этого «изучения» ничего хорошего. Просто скажи, мол, тебе любопытно, что случилось с домом».  
  
Гарри действительно было любопытно, что случилось с домом и, поскольку дорога в «Перо» всё равно пролегала мимо… В общем, он решил сделать небольшую остановку. Спрятавшись в кустах. Через дорогу от дома Снейпа.  
  
Дом выглядел почти точно так же, как когда Гарри подписывал на него бумаги все эти годы назад: невысокий белый заборчик, крыша с зелёной черепицей, окна, которые не помешало бы хорошенько вымыть. Снейп поставил зелёные ставни. Перед домом раскинулся большой огородик с целебными растениями — скорее всего, оборудованный Снейпом, потому что Гарри помнил, как тот об этом заговаривал, когда они покупали дом.  
  
Гарри смотрел сквозь кусты на окна, гадая, Снейп уже дома или ещё в школе? Он живёт тут круглый год — или только в летние месяцы? Он продал свой старый дом в Тупике Прядильщика? Та назойливая леди, советовавшая им здесь не селиться, потому что в потолочных перекрытиях живут кизляки, по-прежнему жила по соседству, в том самом доме, по участку которого Гарри сейчас незаконно топтался? Обернувшись, он взглянул на дом у себя за спиной и обнаружил там вышеупомянутую пожилую леди, старательно Гарри фотографирующую.  
  
  
* * *  
В пабе не было никаких пожилых леди, фотоаппаратов и тягостного ощущения, что Гарри злостно вторгался на чью-то частную собственность. Скользнув к бару, он прижался спиной к стене, закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Из подсобки в любую минуту мог появиться Джим, который бы точно его заметил, и тогда Гарри смог бы порасспрашивать его побольше о развалившийся Хижине, Снейпе и делах Хогсмида в целом. Если бы от Гарри не ожидали, что он появится на сегодняшнем ужине, он бы с гораздо большим удовольствием провёл следующие несколько часов в уголке почти пустого паба, слушая бухтение Джима обо всём и ни о чём сразу.  
  
Откуда-то справа раздался звон разбитого стекла, и Гарри автоматически увернулся от первого полетевшего в него проклятия, нырнув под барную стойку и быстро перекатившись к другому её концу. Пригнувшись, он спрятался за одной из бочек, пытаясь разобрать среди остаточного шума заклинания звуки человеческого перемещения. Кто-то резко пнул то ли стол, то ли стул — по-видимому, чтобы замаскировать этим своё движение в другую сторону. Поняв намёк, Гарри отодвинулся подальше и, выхватив волшебную палочку, одним движением вскочил на ноги. Прямо возле его уха просвистело Круцио, сопровождаемое быстрой серией залпов Авада Кедавра. Гарри запустил в ответ несколько разных атакующих проклятий и нырнул под стойку, свободной рукой потянувшись к кобуре у себя на лодыжке.  
  
Краем глаза он увидел скорчившегося в проходе у дверей в подсобку Джима. Гарри попытался встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы знаками посоветовать двигаться к чёрному ходу, но глаза трактирщика были плотно зажмурены.  
  
«Ну разумеется, — буркнул голос прагматизма Гарри, — теперь его точно чем-нибудь зацепит».  
  
Гарри вытащил свой револьвер двадцать второго калибра и переложил палочку в другую руку: колдовал он неплохо обеими руками, а вот стрелял лучше правой. У него за спиной загрохотали расшвыриваемые стулья.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Рудольфус, — крикнул он, проверяя свою догадку, — десять лет прошло. Не может быть, чтобы ты до сих пор злился. «Или был жив», — мысленно добавил он. Когда никакого ответа не последовало, он выглянул из-за барной стойки, чтобы успеть увидеть, как Рудольфус запускает в его сторону очередную Аваду и спрятаться за перевёрнутый стол. Резко встав, Гарри пальнул из пистолета, не столько стараясь в Рудольфуса попасть, сколько пытаясь как можно дальше отодвинуться от двери в подсобку. Он бы предпочёл выманить Рудольфуса на улицу, но неизвестно, пришёл ли тот один. На долю секунды Гарри пожалел, что рядом не было Рона. Подобная стрельба и дуэль стали для него редкостью. В большинстве случаев его цели даже не подозревали, что им предстоит умереть до того самого момента, когда Гарри выполнял свою работу. А убийства такого рода больше подходили Министерству.  
  
Одно из ответных заклинаний Рудольфуса угодило Гарри в руку, царапнув костяшки — но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он взмахнул от неожиданностью кистью и выронил свой пистолет, который полетел через всё помещение и с грохотом приземлился у дверей в мужской туалет. Выругавшись, Гарри рванулся за ним, бросая несколько Ступефаев, пока скользил по гладко отполированной поверхности барной стойки.  
  
Гарри немного подождал, не сомневаясь, что Рудольфус караулит, пока он выбежит за своим револьвером. Он попытался призвать оружие заклинанием, но, увы, «Акцио двадцать второй» оказалось недостаточно. Гарри как раз собрался попробовать «Акцио пистолет» (и рискнуть разбираться с последствиями настолько общей команды), когда раздался громкий стук захлопнувшейся входной двери. На секунду высунувшись из-за дальнего конца барной стойки, Гарри пробежался взглядом по окнам на главной стороне паба — и увидел, как Лестрейндж выскочил из-за угла и, обогнув здание, помчался в начинающийся за пабом лес. Было совершенно непонятно, почему это он вдруг решил отступить. Гарри выдохся и временно лишился оружия, поэтому он всё-таки потянулся к своему пистолету. Чтобы тут же застыть, услышав откуда-то сверху слишком хорошо знакомое шипение.  
  
Схватив родной двадцать второй, Гарри снова выглянул из-за стойки и ошарашенно уставился на ком «Шума-и-Бума», магического эквивалента С-4, разработанного близнецами Уизли ближе к концу войны. Торчащий из взрывчатки яркий фитиль шипел и быстро укорачивался в направлении пурпурной глинистой массы.  
  
Ой.  
  
Гарри понёсся к чёрному ходу, почти на ходу схватив за руку Джима и потащив к двери мимо пивных кеглей и бочонков, через гору картошки, которую, должно быть, привезли совсем недавно, потому что она частично перекрывала проход к двери. Гарри полез прямо по картошке. Джим, к счастью, наконец-то пришёл в себя и тоже смог пробраться через мешающие корнеплоды самостоятельно.  
  
Надеясь, что Джим следует прямо за ним, Гарри приземлился в кучу грязи за пабом. Джим действительно не отставал, потому что Гарри услышал, как тот выдохнул что-то похожее на «Что за хреноте…», прежде чем в баре прогремел взрыв, швырнувший их вперёд на все пять футов, остававшиеся до зарослей травы. Гарри приложился головой о дерево, а Джим глухо крякнул (что прозвучало больше похоже на всхлип).  
  
Взрыв был просто оглушающим. Именно поэтому Фред и назвал их изобретение «Шум-и-Бум», а Джордж раскрасил его в пурпурный — у Гарри перед веками сейчас плясал только этот цвет, даже когда он закрывал глаза. На них с Джимом полетели щепки и осколки стекла, и Гарри закрыл голову трактирщика своим телом, защищая от ливня раскалённой шрапнели (наверняка ещё и громкого, но Гарри слышал лишь лёгкий шум, как если бы он приложил к уху морскую раковину).  
  
Наконец Гарри опустил руки, которыми прикрывал собственную голову, и окинул взглядом развалины паба и куски арматуры, торчащие из земли, словно копья. В двух футах от его лица дымились остатки вывески: буквы настолько обгорели, что теперь можно было прочесть лишь «Фени...». Джим у него спиной стонал и красочно ругался.  
  
Гарри был с ним согласен как никогда.  
  
  
* * *  
После ужина у Гарри продолжало звенеть в ушах и он не сомневался, что мог недослышать всё что угодно. Другими словами, сейчас было самое лучшее время для визита к Снейпу. Оставив Рона с Гермионой в обществе огромного куска шоколадного торта (большую часть которого Гермиона поглощала единолично), Гарри двинулся с холма в сторону Хогсмида со скоростью, возможной только для человека, наконец-то рискнувшего стащить из школьной подсобки «Чистомёт-12». Гарри решил, что потом обязательно вернёт метлу обратно, а после сегодняшнего взрыва в пабе он уж точно не собирался довольствоваться скоростью своего пешего перемещения.  
  
Он успел постучать всего один раз, прежде чем дверь открылась.  
  
— Нет, войти нельзя, — быстро сказал Снейп, загораживая проход собственным телом. Он сменил официальную мантию на что-то гораздо, гораздо менее тяжёлое. И зелёное. И довольно-таки обтягивающее в районе талии и груди. И…  
  
Гарри засомневался, не спланировал ли Снейп это нарочно. Ах, да, Снейп ведь таким не занимался.  
  
— Без проблем, — отозвался он, с трудом отрывая взгляд от груди Снейпа, — но ты же знаешь, как мисс Финч, живущая по соседству, любит делать снимки этим своим маленьким фотоаппаратом. И продавать их потом в «Пророк»...  
  
— Ладно, можешь войти, — буркнул Снейп, — но только для того, чтобы я тебя потом отсюда вышвырнул. — Уголок его рта приподнялся в презрительной ухмылке. — Восемь лет назад я оказался лишён этого удовольствия.  
  
Гарри протиснулся в предоставленное Снейпом пространство, поспешно убравшись в сторону, когда Снейп двинулся мимо него в гостиную. Это было универсальным международным приглашением «Сюда, следуйте за мной». От Снейпа пахло анисом, иссопом и лимоном, и Гарри поневоле задумался (как и тогда с Гермионой), всегда ли Снейп так пах, но Гарри этого просто не замечал, или же это было новым доказательством прошедшего времени? И это было так иронично: всё, от чего Гарри отказался, вдруг обрело сладкие запахи. На секунду ему вспомнилась маггловская история об Одиссее, которого привязали к мачте, чтобы проплыть мимо сирен.  
  
Расправив плечи, Гарри сунул руки в карманы (из соображений безопасности) и покосился в окно, чтобы проверить, никто ли за ними не наблюдает. Когда Снейп повернулся к нему спиной, Гарри основательнее задёрнул тёмно-зелёную штору.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил Снейп, проходя к серванту и наливая себе из графина какого-то алкоголя — скорее всего, бренди — на весьма щедрый палец. Снейп всегда был неравнодушен к бренди. Гарри вдруг ярко припомнилась та ночь, когда он пришёл домой, чтобы обнаружить Снейпа полностью раздетым и держащим хрустальный...  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Нет, я не пью.  
  
Снейп закупорил графин и прихватил его вместе со своим бокалом. Гарри отметил, что он даже не стал доставать второй бокал.  
  
— Как аскетично с твоей стороны, — Снейп кивнул в сторону кресла в противоположной части гостиной. — Присаживайся. Кажется, это всё равно были твои кресла.  
  
— Я купил их для тебя, — тихо ответил Гарри, занимая кресло, которое выглядело гораздо менее изношенным, чем то, в котором устроился Снейп. Тот сделал первый глоток своего бренди: хороший такой глоток, заметно опустошивший его бокал. То ли у Снейпа возросла устойчивость к алкоголю, то ли он хотел напиться. Последнее могло оказаться для Гарри как очень удачным, так и сокрушительным.  
  
— Итак, — наконец сказал Снейп, забросив ногу на ногу. — Ты всё ещё работаешь на Министерство?  
  
Гарри забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
  
— Нет. Я давно от них ушёл.  
  
Снейп легко постучал пальцем по своему подбородку, словно бы в задумчивости подняв взгляд к потолку.  
  
— Интересно, хоть кому-то удалось избежать горького укола твоего отказа? — даже не дав Гарри возможности ответить (хотя не то чтобы у него нашёлся на это ответ), Снейп налил себе ещё на палец бренди, продолжая то, что несомненно обещало стать Великим Допросом. Гарри обладал некоторым опытом в пытках, поэтому не сомневался, что сумеет симулировать нужную реакцию. — И где ты успел побывать?  
  
— Везде понемногу.  
  
— Искал себя? Так ведь, кажется, это нынче называют вечно ноющие детишки-мажоры с тягой к самокопанию?  
  
— Да нет, не особенно.  
  
— Хм. Ну и чем же ты в этом случае занимался?  
  
— Работал инспектором котлов, — почему-то это прозвучало гораздо более уклончиво и менее нахально, чем Гарри хотелось бы.  
  
Снейп сузил глаза.  
  
— Мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше.  
  
— Честно, — Гарри мысленно выругался, когда Снейп ничего не ответил, сделав вместо этого новый глоток бренди (и выражение его глаз ничуть не изменилось). — Я занимался снятием проклятий для Гринготтса, — сдался он. И торопливо добавил, чтобы избежать вопросов о Билле Уизли: — В Канаде.  
  
Снейп слегка склонил голову набок. На секунду Гарри уверился, что он купился.  
  
— А у тебя в Канаде есть девушка?(1)  
  
Гарри недоумённо нахмурился, а потом до него дошёл завуалированный намёк.  
  
— Знаешь, как-то мы враждебно всё это сегодня начали... Не думаю, что это поможет нам уладить наши разногласия, — он отвёл взгляд от глаз Снейпа и уставился в камин. — В смысле… если, конечно, тебе вообще кажется, что мы бы могли попробовать их уладить.  
  
— Единственное разногласие, которое я вижу — это твоя непомерная уверенность в собственной правоте после того, как ты меня столь отвратительно бросил и сбежал, — с горечью ответил Снейп. — Не то чтобы я так уж сильно из-за этого злился, разумеется.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Ладно, — Снейп со стуком поставил свой бокал на столик. — Я довольно сильно из-за этого злюсь.  
  
Гарри покосился на занавески, так и оставшиеся слегка приоткрытыми. У него просто руки чесались задёрнуть их до конца.  
  
— А как твои дела? Директор Хогвартса?  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
— Минерва решила уйти на пенсию. Совет учредителей собирался назначить директором Синистру, но та ушла в научный отпуск, — он покрутил бокалом, заставляя свой бренди вращаться по кругу. — Так всё и получилось. В общем-то, это даже неплохо. Директорская работа легче преподавательской. У меня остаётся достаточно времени для моих научных публикаций, — он помолчал. — Теперь мне ясно, как у Альбуса хватало свободного времени на то, чтобы совать свой нос в чужие дела.  
  
Гарри задумался о школьном портрете Альбуса Дамблдора и о том, как часто тот давал советы Снейпу.  
  
— Точно. Так значит…ты публикуешь свои исследования… это же хорошо, да? И ты оставил себе этот дом — это тоже хорошо. Даже здорово… — он умолк, не договорив, потому что остро осознал, что взгляд Снейп сделался слегка убийственным.  
  
— Так забавно, что ты не испытываешь никакого дискомфорта, заявившись сюда, словно между нами ничего особенного и не произошло, — заметил Снейп, хмуря брови. — Я на протяжении трёх лет регулярно переворачивал кабинет Шеклболта вверх дном, не сомневаясь, что ты мёртв, или пропал без вести, или лежишь в каком-то подземелье с промытыми после поцелуя вампира мозгами, — он бросил на Гарри мрачный взгляд, прежде чем фыркнуть, обращаясь почти что к себе самому. — Какое-то время я даже думал, что Шеклболт перевёл тебя в невыразимцы и ты занимаешься Мерлин знает чем Мерлин знает для кого.  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и встал из кресла. Он не сомневался, что заслужил трёпку, которую Снейп, судя по его виду, собирался ему учинить — но решил, что для этого ему нужно хотя бы стоять.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы у меня было какое-то простое объяснение, — тихо сказал он, — но мне нечего на всё это ответить. По крайней мере, у меня нет ответа, который я мог бы тебе предложить.  
  
Наступила тишина. Некоторое время никто ничего не говорил.  
  
Наконец Снейп пожал плечами.  
  
— Я убедил себя, что это я был во всём виноват. И, думаю, теперь я тебя за это ненавижу.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я это заслужил, — звяканье бокала дало ему понять, что Снейп наконец-то на минутку расстался со своим бренди — по всей вероятности, чтобы вытащить волшебную палочку и лишить Гарри некоторых нежных частей его анатомии. — Мне сложно всё сформулировать.  
  
— Уж будь так любезен, Поттер, попробуй. Ты никогда не отличался особенным красноречием, так что не то чтобы ты рисковал разрушить мои ожидания.  
  
Гарри провёл рукой по волосам. Тот факт, что Снейп его до сих пор не проклял и не пустил его тело на садовые удобрения, немало обнадёживал.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, дело в том, что… Когда я от тебя ушёл… понимаешь, я впервые в жизни кое-что осознал… и к тебе это не имело совершенно никакого отношения…  
  
— Твоя жизнь не имела ко мне совершенно никакого отношения, — ровным бесстрастным тоном отозвался Снейп.  
  
— Нет, нет, не моя жизнь! Моё решение насчёт того, чтобы… и ещё того, что… и… — Гарри подавленно опустил руки. — Я сейчас несу сплошную чушь.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза и плеснул себе ещё на палец виски. Но не сказал Гарри выметаться, что было хорошим знаком. Или, как Гарри вдруг сообразил, очень, очень плохим знаком.  
  
Гарри принялся кружить по гостиной, которая, вообще-то, никогда не была большой, хотя когда они смотрели этот дом, казалась просто огромной. Правда, после тесных комнат, в которых они жили вместе в Хогвартсе, огромным казалось всё. Книжные полки Снейпа занимали добрый фут по всему периметру помещения, и обстановка в тёмных и зелёных тонах делу точно не помогала.  
  
— Можем мы просто?.. Ох, ну не знаю... Можем мы просто?..  
  
— Заняться сексом? — с интересом спросил Снейп.  
  
Гарри застыл, пытаясь сообразить, в какое параллельное измерение его вдруг забросило.  
  
— Что, правда?  
  
Снейп допил свой бренди и тоже встал.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— О. Э-э, конечно.  
  
— Ты что, действительно подумал, будто я могу на такое согласиться?  
  
Гарри нечего было ему на это ответить. Нечего из того, что позволило бы ему убраться отсюда с целыми и относительно неповреждёнными конечностями.  
  
Но Снейп избавил его от необходимости вымучивать ещё больше глупых слов тем, что стремительно прошёл мимо него ко входной двери и, широко её открыв, кивнул подбородком в сторону улицы.  
  
— Полагаю, вы знаете дорогу обратно, мистер Поттер.  
  
Гарри думал о том, чтобы признаться ему во всём здесь и сейчас.  
  
«Я ушёл, потому что устал быть Мальчиком-Который-Убивает-Для-Других. Я ушёл, потому что боялся, что ты возненавидишь меня за то, чем я собирался заняться. Я ушёл, потому что думал, что тебе будет лучше, если я перестану постоянно затмевать тебя собой. Я ушёл, потому что ужасно, дико и необъяснимо боялся нашего совместного будущего.  
  
Я ушёл, потому что убивать людей было легко».  
  
Но открытая дверь была ещё более лёгким способом выразить всё, чего Гарри не хотел говорить и всё, что было безопасно сказать — поэтому он просто вышел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Девушка, живущая в Канаде» (англ. «a girlfriend in Canada») — американское ироническое выражение, означающее несуществующую/вымышленную девушку. Фраза произошла от распространённых рассказов американских парней (особенно «ботаников» и других непопулярных личностей), что у них есть девушка, но она живёт в Канаде — стране, находящейся достаточно близко к Штатам географически и культурно, но в то же время достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было списать на другой менталитет любые шероховатости в выдуманной лжи и, главное, иметь правдоподобное объяснение невозможности реальной встречи этой мифической девушки с друзьями/знакомыми автора выдумки.


	7. Глава 7

**_Лондон, главный офис компании «Трансатлантический Импорт-Экспорт Инкорпорэйшн»_**  
  
Анджелина нажала на компьютерной клавиатуре несколько клавиш и подпёрла щёку рукой.  
  
— Испепеляем деревню, — как можно более хрипло пропела она. — Испепеляем крестьян.  
  
На экране дракон Трогдор поджёг несколько домиков, вокруг которых, размахивая руками, забегали маленькие пикселизированные человечки. Анджелина находилась уже на миллиардном уровне и ей было скучно.  
  
Если бы она знала, что ей придётся ждать тут Гарри до половины первого ночи, то залогинилась бы в игру и пошла в рейд со своей гильдией. Но вместо этого она сидела и играла в «Трогдора-Испепелителя», нажимая правую и левую клавиши, слушая собственное отвратительное пение, и вдобавок (что подливало масла в огонь) пропуская своё свидание. К тому же ей в зад впивались трусики-стринги, заставляя пожалеть, что она вообще их надела. Судя по всему, Фред их даже не увидит — если ей не удастся отсюда выбраться в самое ближайшее время.  
  
Телефонная линия наконец ожила. Анджелина соединилась и нажала на пробел, ставя свою игру на паузу.  
  
— Сэр? Ну как вы там, развлекаетесь?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Я взорвал паб. Что у тебя для меня?  
  
Покачав головой, Анджелина разгладила на своём платье складки, уже начинающие выглядеть вечными. Это платье предназначалось для того, чтобы его снимали, а не рассиживали в нём в офисе.  
  
— У вас неприятности, — сообщила она. Где там эта папка? Ах, да, вот она, прямо под дорогущей дизайнерской сумочкой от мадам Арианны, которую Анджелина не взяла с собой на своё несостоявшееся свидание.  
  
— Неужели? — судя по тону, Гарри совсем не впечатлился этой новостью.  
  
— Да, сэр, на этот раз действительно неприятности. По обычным каналам связи Министерства идут встревоженные разговоры, и все они касаются Хогсмида. Но это ведь потому, что вы там всё уже закончили, да? — Гарри не ответил, и Анджелина закатила глаза. — Сэр, вы же собираетесь выполнять?..  
  
— Да! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я провожу подготовительную работу.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, Анджелина развернула перед собой свиток пергамента.  
  
— Что ж, тогда всё в порядке. Мне кажется... То есть, это только моё неподтвержденное наблюдение, но мне кажется, что Конфиденциальный вами из-за чего-то недоволен. Он недавно схватил три контракта на один и тот же день и, если только он не успел обзавестись тремя телами...  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— О, разве я тебе ещё не сказал? Нам предлагают объединиться в профсоюз.  
  
Анджелина забарабанила пальцами по столу. Она уже что-то такое слышала несколько дней назад и вовсе не горела желанием работать вместе с Камиллой, секретаршей Конфиденциального. Камилла была капризной стервой, чересчур любящей бумажную документацию, тогда как Анджелина была капризной стервой, считающей, что бумажную документацию лучше оставить для тех сфер деятельности, в которых это не будет компрометирующими доказательствами.  
  
— А, ну тогда хорошо, — заявила она, оборвав на корню предположительное начало саркастичной тирады Гарри о том, как теперь им всем нужно будет проводить ликвидациею из жёлтых сумбарин. — Это всё объясняет. Но, если я правильно поняла, Конфиденциальный проиграл тендер на заказ в Хогсмиде. Вам не кажется, что он может всё равно отправить кого-то для его выполнения?  
  
Гарри не спешил с ответом. Анджелина без труда определила, что ему это не приходило в голову и что данный факт беспокоил его не меньше, чем сама вышеупомянутая идея.  
  
— Не исключено.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Анджелина начала считать до десяти. Иногда ей казалось, что она могла бы делать работу Гарри лучше него самого. Правда, тогда это ей бы сейчас приходилось где-то там ошиваться, в то время как Гарри сидел бы в «Мире Варкрафта» с её гномьим магом.  
  
— А что насчёт моего загадочного лица?  
  
— Ну-у, мне удалось найти немногое, сэр. Но вы были правы: Лестрейнджи сейчас там.  
  
Гарри поперхнулся каким-то напитком.  
  
— Лестрейнджи? В смысле Рудольфус с Беллатрикс?  
  
Стиснув зубы, Анджелина выдавила улыбку и постучала ногтями по столешнице.  
  
— Ну не Джордж ведь и Фред Лестрейнджи, — сухо ответила она.  
  
— Но я думал, Беллатрикс умерла, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Полагаю, что ей стало лучше, — раздражённо предположила Анджелина, — сэр.  
  
— И почему тёмные волшебники никогда не могут оставаться мёртвыми?  
  
— Думаю, у них профсоюз, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Анджелина. Иногда Гарри просто сам напрашивался.  
  
Гарри на мгновение замолчал.  
  
— Мы могли бы поставить их ликвидацию на конвейер.  
  
Анджелина улыбнулась и выключила свой компьютер.  
  
— Желаю вам хорошо провести время, сэр, — иногда Гарри нуждался в хорошем пинке под зад.  
  
  
* * *  
**_Хогвартс_**  
  
Постель была ужасно, охрененно, омерзительно, чёрт бы её побрал, ледяной. Рон, Невилл, только прибывший Дин и Симус нетрезво заползли на свои кровати с блаженными вздохами (после того, как справились с сюрреалистичным ощущением, что их забросило на десять лет в прошлое. А также со спонтанным борцовским поединком между Симусом и Дином, который Гарри в итоге пришлось разнимать) — и на их лицах не было даже следа дискомфорта от замораживающих до самых костей постелей. Гарри же начал дрожать от холода, как только его ступни коснулись простыни. Снейп, должно быть, придумывал это в течение недель, если не лет.  
  
«Ты — полный придурок. Ну конечно, он злится, — укорила Гарри его совесть, — ты трусливо его бросил, заставив расхлёбывать всё самому, и за все эти годы ни разу не удосужился с ним связаться».  
  
Вот так и получилось, что в итоге Гарри очутился перед охраняющей кабинет Снейпа каменной гаргульей, и теперь пытался угадать нужный пароль. Он всё равно не смог бы уснуть в помещении, полном других людей. Почему он не додумался снять комнату в «Трёх мётлах» или, ещё лучше, в «Кабаньей голове» — для Гарри и самого было загадкой.  
  
— Кожа бумсланга, — бормотал Гарри. — Дамблдор. Китайский огненный дракон. «Рамоунз»(1).  
  
Статуя гаргульи упорно отказывалась открыть проход. Она стояла, скрестив передние лапы на груди и, если бы могла, наверняка нетерпеливо притопывала бы.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Он уже перепробовал все любимые пароли Снейпа. И все менее очевидные. И просто слова, к которым Снейп был неравнодушен, вроде «некомпетентный», «болван» и «злостный». Без малейшего успеха. Гарри перешёл на случайные выражения, ассоциировавшиеся у него со Снейпом: «садизм», «сомнительная нравственность» и, наконец, «баклажан».  
  
Услышав последнее слово, гаргулья округлила глаза.  
  
— Баклажан? Ты пытаешься попасть внутрь или заказать себе ужин?  
  
Не будь Гарри так уверен, что заколдованные статуи контролировались только и исключительно замком, он бы счёл, что Снейп каким-то образом подправил характер гаргульи, чтобы тот копировал его собственный.  
  
Гарри покосился по сторонам. Да уж, это не было тихим и скрытным визитом, который он планировал изначально.  
  
— Ай, да ладно тебе. Э-э… Сектумсемпра... Эм-м... Долой Уизли. Э-э… Принц-полукровка...  
  
Закатив глаза, гаргулья расплела лапы и её каменный пьедестал отъехал в сторону. Из-за стены появилась неровная каменная лестница. Гарри вздохнул. Иногда Снейп его по-настоящему беспокоил.  
  
В директорском кабинете было темно, но как только Гарри вошёл внутрь, настенные факелы ярко вспыхнули, немало его удивив — не наличием в кабинете саморегулируемого освещения, но тем, что Гарри не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он покосился на магические портреты бывших директоров Хогвартса в разных фазах сна: некоторых его появление разбудило, но большинство продолжало спать и даже похрапывать. Наверное, Снейп приходил сюда в любое время суток.  
  
Финеас Блэк притворялся спящим — а даже если не притворялся и действительно спал, Гарри это не волновало. Наложив Муффлиато, сопровождаемое маленьким заклинанием, которое привязало Блэка к картине, он пару секунд подождал, после чего постучал по рамке пальцем.  
  
— Финеас?  
  
Мужчина на портрете вздохнул.  
  
— Полагаю, я просчитался, слишком часто притворяясь спящим в твоём присутствии, — распахнув глаза, он сфокусировал на Гарри пристальный чёрный взгляд. — Что меня выдало?  
  
— Когда ты на самом деле спишь, то храпишь, — Гарри покосился по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, что в кабинете можно было потрогать, не рискуя выдать своего появления его хозяину. Можно ли было сесть в кресло? Или потрогать висящую в углу мантию? Интересно, она тоже пахнет анисом и иссопом? А что насчёт выстроившихся на настенных полках журналов, заполненных ровным почерком Снейпа? Гарри мог бы открыть тот, который его интересовал, и почитать, что Снейп написал, когда он…  
  
Хотя, если подумать, это ведь был кабинет Снейпа, так что трогать здесь что-либо в отсутствие хозяина, скорее всего, сильно походило на попытку сыграть в «Музыкальные стулья»(2) с полярным медведем: безусловно, крайне увлекательно и интересно, но в итоге кого-то без предупреждения разорвут на части. Не будучи большим любителем оказаться разорванным на части, Гарри, игнорируя пристальные взгляды других директоров, попятился, пока не встал прямо перед портретом Финеаса.  
  
— Так вот… мы с ним виделись, но я не уверен, что именно произошло, — сообщил Гарри.  
  
Финеас с раздражённым видом стащил с головы спальный колпак.  
  
— Почему вы решили, будто я могу чем-то помочь в ваших отношениях с Северусом Снейпом? Или вообще в каких-либо отношениях? — он взмахнул рукой. — С такими вещами вам нужно во-он к нему.  
  
Гарри проследил в направлении его взгляда к портрету Дамблдора: седой волшебник сидел в кресле и читал увесистую книгу. Он не поднимал головы, но Гарри знал, что Альбус прекрасно осведомлён о его присутствии. Он покосился обратно на Финеаса, но тот уже успел снова натянуть свой колпак и лишь пренебрежительно ему кышкнул. Гарри убрал своё привязывающее заклинание и Муффлиато — и Финеас тут же покинул картину, предположительно, в поисках более спокойного сна в тишине особняка Блэков.  
  
Внешне нарисованный Дамблдор выглядел точно так же, как когда Гарри видел его в последний раз, но Гарри показалось, что пожилой волшебник слегка нахмурился, глядя на его приближающуюся фигуру.  
  
Картину немного изменили и увеличили, пририсовав к ней уютно выглядящее кресло и стопку книг. На Дамблдоре по-прежнему красовалась фиолетовая с золотым мантия, а шляпа сидела слегка перекошено. Альбус покосился на Гарри поверх своих очков, после чего наконец опустил свою книгу и улыбнулся.  
  
— Здравствуй, Гарри. А я уж думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
  
Гарри прислонился к краю стола и уставился на собственную обувь.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, сэр.  
  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
  
— Я знаю. Финеас никогда не умел хранить секреты, — он закрыл книгу. — Ну так как твои дела?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и потёр ладонями лицо, а затем взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Снейп меня ненавидит.  
  
Дамблдор с самым серьёзным видом кивнул.  
  
— Да, да, так и есть.  
  
Гарри отпустил свои волосы, чтобы уставиться на него.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
К Дамблдору снова вернулась его улыбка.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, это не ненависть. Но, боюсь, что-то к ней близкое. Тебе стоило рассказать ему о своих планах.  
  
Гарри чуть сильнее опёрся на край стола и поёрзал, проверяя, выдержит ли тот его вес. Стол выдержал, так что Гарри уселся прямо на полированную поверхность.  
  
— Как можно сказать такое человеку, которого любишь? «Привет, как прошёл твой день? Кстати, я устал от того, что Министр магии посылает меня убивать людей, поэтому подумываю открыть свою собственную, весьма прибыльную фирму, предлагающую услуги наёмного киллера»? — он сопровождал свои слова нервной жестикуляцией.  
  
С лица Дамблдора исчезла улыбка и он строго взглянул на Гарри поверх очков. На секунду Гарри показалось, будто он стоит совсем рядом, а не лежит мёртвый в своей гробнице за стенами замка, оставив в этом кабинете лишь нарисованную картину с неким запертым подобием своей личности.  
  
— Полагаю, это не совсем точно описывает, почему ты тогда ушёл.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Я тогда не слишком подробно обо всём этом задумывался. Я думал что-то в духе «Что же я делаю?» и «Как я могу так поступать с другими людьми?», а потом в один прекрасный вечер я вернулся домой и во время нашего совместного ужина понял, что если бы всё сложилось чуть-чуть иначе, это мог бы быть он. Понимаете? Это мог бы быть он, и я бы никогда… — Гарри замолчал и уставился на часы, стоящие на одной из многочисленных книжных полок. Часы показывали два сорок три утра.  
  
— Тебя могли бы послать его убить, — закончил за него Дамблдор. Он снял и аккуратно сложил свои очки, и спрятал их в рукав мантии. — Не буду тебе врать, Гарри, говоря, будто мне не кажется, что ты совершил ошибку. Несколько ошибок.  
  
С Финеасом было бы настолько проще.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю. Но, если это хоть кого-то утешит, думаю, что я потерял к этому тягу, — он изучил названия некоторых маггловских книг на полках: Снейп не шутил, когда жаловался на скуку. Гарри стало любопытно, не Гермионины ли это подарки? Она исправно присылала Гарри по книге каждое Рождество, так что у него скопился уже примерно пятилетний запас, к которому он ни разу даже не притронулся.  
  
Дамблдор одарил его ещё одной улыбкой.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, эта годовщина выпуска предоставит тебе более основательную возможность, как скудно выразилась в своём приглашении мисс Браун, «отшлифовать возможности будущего».  
  
Гарри ответил ему ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Не говорите, что вы и в самом деле только что процитировали мне Лаванду Браун.  
  
Дамблдор слегка покраснел.  
  
— Даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёт. Слава небесам, что тут нет Финеаса, иначе он бы мне это припоминал до конца моих дней.  
  
  
* * *  
Снейп ещё не ложился: в его окнах горел свет. Гарри изучил дом в бинокль, прежде чем спуститься от замковых ворот к деревне. Перед тем как открыть дверь, Снейп выглянул из-за занавесок, но на этот раз не стал впускать Гарри внутрь. Гарри это устраивало: с коврика у порога он мог произнести свою заготовленную с Дамблдором речь с тем же успехом, что и с кресла в гостиной.  
  
— Вот что, — без предупреждения заявил Гарри, положив ладонь на дверь, как будто подумывал прорваться внутрь силой. — Мне кажется — и ты сам знаешь, что я прав — что у нас с тобой было что-то настоящее, и во всей этой ситуации гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд… и я не могу просто взять и мгновенно всё это сейчас выблевать, словно по команде.  
  
Снейп чуть склонил голову.  
  
— Спасибо… за то, что не стал ничего выблёвывать.  
  
Гарри его проигнорировал, несмотря на смутное осознание, что почему-то у него изо рта вылетают не совсем те слова, которые они отрепетировали вместе с Альбусом. Но это было не важно. Гарри чувствовал прилив вдохновения благодаря стопке огневиски, выпитой у Снейпа в кабинете, и бурлящему в крови адреналину от головокружительного спуска с горы.  
  
— И вот что я об этом думаю. Я думаю, что нам стоит пойти завтра на бал выпускников вместе. И вот почему. Во-первых, — он поднял палец, — потому что так мы сможем отвадить людей, с которыми не хотим общаться…  
  
Снейп слегка улыбнулся, и Гарри уверился, что его речь начала действовать. Когда они были вместе, он регулярно прибегал к подобным уговорам, и те заканчивались успехом примерно в шестидесяти процентах случаев (в восьмидесяти, если Гарри при этом был нагишом) — что, как для Снейпа, было очень неплохой цифрой.  
  
— А что, если человек, с которым я не хочу общаться — это ты?  
  
Гарри умолк, чтобы смерить его саркастичным взглядом, и пылко продолжил:  
  
— Во-вторых, потому что мы сможем там поговорить. И «вэ» — потому что там будет алкоголь.  
  
Снейп перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Это должно было быть «в-третьих». А кроме того, Поттер, это ведь не моя встреча выпускников. Или ты забыл?  
  
Какую-то секунду Гарри подумывал отпустить комплимент внешности Снейпа, самым лестным (и совершенно неправдоподобным) образом усомнившись в его возрасте. Но потом вспомнил, что очередной ложью уж точно ничего не добьётся. А ещё — что он сейчас пытался заработать себе дополнительные очки. Хотя бы парочку.  
  
— Я задолжал тебе объяснение.  
  
Снейп сузил глаза.  
  
— Да. Несомненно задолжал.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
  
— Мы будем на людях, что минимизирует наше стремление причинить друг другу физический вред, — закончил он. — Думаю, это было «в-четвёртых», — он задумался. — Или «гэ».  
  
Снейп сделал небольшой шаг назад, но не ослабил своей железной хватки на двери.  
  
— Признаюсь, мне любопытно узнать, как прошедшие годы тебя потрепали, — уклончиво заметил он.  
  
Просияв, Гарри отошёл от двери.  
  
— Завтра в семь. На этом самом месте.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
— Не скажу, что буду с нетерпением этого ждать. Доброй ночи, мистер Поттер.  
  
Продолжая улыбаться, Гарри отправился обратно, хотя что-то в том, как Снейп произнёс его имя, зародило в нём ростки сомнений.  
  
  
* * *  
Завтрак прошёл быстро и без происшествий, поскольку Рон с потрясающей действенностью взялся отваживать периодически подходящих к ним одноклассников, не удержавшихся от соблазна поболтать с Гарри Поттером. Те шли к их столику один за другим, но Рон хмурился и нависал рядом, словно заправский вышибала, и вообще выглядел довольно угрожающе — в то время как Гарри изображал из себя отрешённого «крёстного отца мафии», с которым никому не разрешалось разговаривать. Гермиона игнорировала их обоих, читая газету и поглощая свой завтрак в виде яиц и целой горы фруктов.  
  
Через некоторое время, судя по всему, по залу разошлась молва, что Гарри ни с кем не разговаривает — должно быть, потому что он эгоистичный мерзавец — и к их столику перестали подходить. Если бы Гарри до сих пор заботило, что о нём думают, наверное, его огорчила бы такая новоприобретённая репутация отъявленной скотины, но, честно говоря, его нервы сдали ещё тридцать минут назад, когда возникший рядом с ним Эрни Макмиллан спросил: «Ну что, Поттер, кто-то нынче полирует твою палочку?».  
  
Гарри более чем устраивало держаться в тени до самого конца этой встречи выпускников, но его попыткам быть скрытным помешала огромная сова, влетевшая в Большой зал и сделавшая по нему около пяти кругов, прежде чем сбросить Гарри в руки записку. Так что, если кто-то в зале вдруг ухитрился не заметить его присутствия, теперь о нём определённо узнали все: похоже, Гарри был единственным, кто получил этим утром совиную почту.  
  
Изучив мелкий красный почерк на конверте, Гарри сразу понял, что предпочтёт прочесть это письмо в одиночестве.  
  
Извинившись (со знакомым ощущением, что он снова очутился в центре внимания), Гарри выскользнул из зала настолько незаметно, насколько было возможным для человека, за которым пристально наблюдали все присутствующие — то есть, не слишком-то незаметно. Повернувшись обратно к залу, Гарри обнаружил как минимум две дюжины поспешно отворачивающихся от него голов, которые принялись очень внимательно изучать свой завтрак, или соседа напротив, или хотя бы потолок.  
  
Что ж, игры закончились. Помахав своим письмом в воздухе, Гарри откашлялся.  
  
— Мне пришло письмо, — громко сообщил он, и несколько человек из тех, кто старательно пытались на него не смотреть, снова жадно впились в него взглядами, радуясь появившемуся поводу. — Я собираюсь пойти и прочитать его без свидетелей, после чего подумываю сходить в Хогсмид, ну а потом немного вздремнуть, — закончил он. — Говорю это вам на всякий случай. Вдруг вам нужно спланировать вокруг этого свои дела.  
  
Никто ничего не ответил, но Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки и слегка пританцовывающей походки, пока бодро шагал из зала, чтобы нырнуть в укромную нишу.  
  
Подобное письмо ему мог прислать только один человек. Очень немногие люди вообще знали, где Гарри сейчас находился, и, поскольку большинство из них было здесь же, они бы не стали присылать ему письмо. Оставалась Анджелина, которая никогда не отправила бы Гарри письмо и которая вообще ненавидела писать письма — и ещё один человек. Достав перочинный нож, Гарри вскрыл конверт.  
  
« _Мистер Поттер,  
  
Я надеюсь, что вы смогли обдумать наше предложение подобающим образом. Я сознаю, что наша последняя встреча получилась несколько резкой и поспешной, и мне бы крайне не хотелось, чтобы вы приняли неверное решение из-за ненужного упрямства и стремления к якобы независимости.  
  
Начиная с этой минуты, наша организация не может позволить вам продолжать заниматься индивидуальными заказами на территории Британских островов. Обсудив эту ситуацию, мы пришли к единодушному решению: все ваши текущие контракты считаются расторгнутыми и недействительными до тех пор, пока вы не подпишете с нами соглашения. Существуют определённые порядки того, как должны вестись дела — не сомневаюсь, что вы это понимаете.  
  
К.»_  
  
Гарри поднёс записку к одному из настенных факелов и поджёг. Конфиденциальный хотел войны? Что ж, Гарри… Гарри придумает, как утереть ему нос. Но позже. Сейчас ему нужно было кое с кем встретиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Рамоунз» (англ. «The Ramones») — американская панк-рок-группа, одни из самых первых исполнителей панк-рока.
> 
> 2) «Музыкальные стулья» — игра, в которой в круг ставятся стулья количеством на 1 меньше, чем играющих, и включается музыка. Пока музыка играет, играющие медленно бегут вокруг стульев. Через случайный интервал музыка прерывается — и играющие должны как можно быстрее занять любой свободный стул. Тот, кто не успел, выбывает из игры, а из круга забирается один стул, и снова включается музыка.


	8. Глава 8

Гермиона поравнялась с Гарри у ворот.  
  
— Рон встретится с нами уже на месте, — запыхавшись, сказала она, чуть-чуть переваливаясь при ходьбе. Гарри хотел спросить, было ли это типичным для любой беременности, но некое чувство самосохранения вовремя его остановило. — Что-то там связанное с необходимостью отправить в Министерство сову, — она нахмурилась. — Они никогда не могут оставить его в покое.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами. Не то чтобы Министерство было плохим или злым — Шеклболт уж точно не был — но подробности деятельности нового правительства после столь кардинальной смены власти, несомненно, относились к конфиденциальной информации, известной только людям с определённым уровнем доступа. И Гарри уже очень давно уяснил, что политика, подобно колбасе, являлась одной из тех вещей, о создании которых никто не хотел знать все подробности. Впрочем, Гермионе этого объяснять не требовалось — она работала юристом.  
  
На половине дороги сквозь заросли к домику Хагрида Гарри заметил движущуюся в их сторону знакомую ядовито-зелёную мантию, из которой торчала голова с блондинистыми кудряшками. Гермиона пробормотала себе под нос что-то совсем нелитературное.  
  
— Извини, Гарри, — проворчала она, — рано или поздно она просто обязана была тут объявиться.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, глядя на топающую через всю поляну Риту Скитер и невольно восхищаясь её настойчивостью (а также способностью носить этот кошмарный цвет).  
  
— Какое ей вообще до этого всего дело? Разве я до сих пор сенсация? Я же ушёл в тень, и Министерство прекрасно справляется без меня.  
  
Гермиона удивлённо заморгала.  
  
— Гарри, ты всегда будешь сенсацией, — споткнувшись о камень, она схватила Гарри за руку, чтобы удержать равновесие. Раздался щелчок, с которым фотограф Скитер запечатлел Гермионино почти падение. — Ну прекрасно, мы с тобой снова окажемся на главной странице, — сухо заметила она.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся — под новый щелчок объектива.  
  
— «Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли — лучшие друзья во всех смыслах?»  
  
Гермиона рассмеялась.  
  
— Да уж. Думаю, она просто не смогла устоять, услышав о встрече всего бывшего Отряда Дамблдора.  
  
Гарри продолжал наблюдать за Скитер, которая почти успела до них добраться, прежде чем её остановил какой-то восторженный фанат, попросивший у неё автограф. Это было почти смешно.  
  
— Но ведь не все из «ОД» учились на нашем курсе.  
  
— Ты не слышал? — тихо удивилась Гермиона, тоже глядя на Скитер, как раз припустившую трусцой в их сторону. — Поскольку это годовщина финальной битвы, наш класс решил пригласить членов «ОД» всех годов выпуска, — она ухмыльнулась. — Анджелина тебе не сказала?  
  
Гарри мысленно смирился с перспективой оказаться лицом к лицу со Скитер.  
  
— Анджелина, как выясняется, умолчала о целом ряде подробностей этой встречи выпускников.  
  
Гермиона схватила его за руку.  
  
— Если мы доберёмся до ворот, то сможем аппарировать, — подсказала она. — Или мы можем двинуться в обратную сторону — не исключено, что Хагрид её отпугнёт.  
  
Гарри как можно осторожнее потянул её влево.  
  
— Давай к Хагриду. Но только потому, что я хочу увидеть выражение её лица, когда он спустит того своего нового пса, о котором рассказывал.  
  
Они развернулись в новом направлении, и Гермиона расплылась в мрачной улыбке, когда Скитер окликнула Гарри по имени.  
  
— Интересно, этот новый пёс Хагрида ест жуков?  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри стоял перед зеркалом в ванной для старост и пытался причесать волосы ладонью. Всех остальных вполне устраивала совместная душевая в общежитии, но Гарри довольно настороженно относился к тому, чтобы купаться в присутствии других людей, особенно когда единственным оружием, которое он мог взять с собой в ванну или душ, был длинный дайверский нож с креплением на ногу. Ему совершенно не хотелось отвечать на неизбежные расспросы в духе «Гарри, зачем тебе здесь нож?» или «Ты настолько рад меня видеть — или это?..». Гораздо проще было помыться и одеться для праздничного бала в душевой для старост, которой никто, похоже, не спешил воспользоваться, несмотря на её гигантскую ванну.  
  
Гарри не стал принимать ванну с пушистой пеной и цветным мылом, как на четвёртом году своей учёбы. Вместо этого он просто набрал достаточно воды для обычного, но основательного мытья, молясь, чтобы Миртл оставалась занята чем-то другим, после чего побрился и оделся так быстро, как только мог, отвлекаемый движущейся статуей русалки.  
  
Застегивая пуговицы на жилете под своей парадной мантией, Гарри болтал вслух, погружаясь в искусственный образ кого-то получше, чем настоящий он.  
  
— Ага, я продаю гномьи страховки, — он подмигнул. — О, да ничем особенным. Так, путешествовал по свету в поисках нарглов. — Зеркало слегка закашлялось, но Гарри его проигнорировал. — Я? О, да, я выступаю за равные права для соплохвостов. Я преподаю в Дурмстранге подводное плетение корзин. — Гарри надел верхнюю мантию, удивляясь, как он вообще позволил мадам Малкин уговорить себя на что-то настолько свободное. Это же была практически смертельная ловушка, а не одежда. Он трансфигурировал мантию в нечто напоминающее кожаный плащ. Иногда магглы просто замечательно схватывали суть.  
  
— В своё свободное время, — сообщил он зеркалу, застегнув заклёпки на ботинке и натянув на него штанину, — я люблю читать великанам классическую маггловскую литературу.  
  
Взвесив на ладони свой пистолет, Гарри задумался. Брать с собой огнестрельное оружие было серьёзным делом — если его на этом поймают, ему будет очень, очень трудно придумать правдоподобное объяснение. Особенно если его поймает Рон. В итоге Гарри отложил револьвер в сторону, с тоской вспомнив свой пистолет двадцать второго калибра, который ему удалось вытащить из «Пера Феникса» лишь для того, чтобы тот вылетел у него из рук во время взрыва. Гарри тогда не смог задержаться, чтобы его поискать, как не смог и призвать его заклинанием (хотя понятия не имел, почему).  
  
«Значит, без пистолета. Тебе стоит записать сегодняшнюю дату и время, потому что это переломный момент», — сообщила Гарри его совесть.  
  
«Да-да, обязательно запиши сегодняшнюю дату и время, — отозвался голос его внутреннего прагматизма. — Потому что это — начало твоего конца».  
  
Гарри с минуту постоял в тишине, игнорируя игривые движения русалки и почти в прямом смысле слова взвешивая свои варианты.  
  
«С одной стороны, — снова заговорил голос его прагматизма, — пойти без оружия будет отличным способом вжиться в образ обычного человека. И, если ближе к ночи ты окажешься в ситуации, когда одна небезызвестная нам личность станет тебя раздевать — тебе не придётся ничего ему объяснять».  
  
«А с другой стороны, — жизнерадостно продолжил тот самый голос, — если бы я хотел убить другого киллера, я бы воспользовался отвлекающим фактором праздника, чтобы замаскировать свои действия. И я бы предположил, что, расслабившись в хорошо знакомой обстановке, он будет слабо или вообще не вооружённым.  
  
Хотя с третьей стороны…»  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо заявил Гарри зеркалу. — Стольких сторон попросту нет. — Он спрятал пистолет обратно в чемоданчик с оружием, но достал взамен три ножа: по одному на бедро — чтобы можно было их схватить, сунув руки в специальные прорези в карманах — и ещё один на предплечье. Это было максимально допустимым компромиссом. После этого он снова расправил свою тёмно-зелёную мантию, провёл ладонью по волосам и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале.  
  
— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я не женат, ни с кем в настоящее время не встречаюсь, у меня нет детей и, если мне достаточно хорошо за это заплатят, я оторву вам голову.  
  
Зеркало презрительно фыркнуло.  
  
— Ну наконец-то хоть немного правды.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри знал, что опаздывает. Он знал это не только благодаря своим аналоговым наручным часам, работающим в обоих мирах, но и по той тянущей тревожной тяжести в желудке, которая подсказывала, что у него всё вечно шло наперекосяк. Он решил не лететь на метле: в основном потому, что её пришлось бы оставить у Снейпа, потому что тот никогда не согласился бы взобраться на метлу вместе с Гарри.  
  
В промежутке между появлением Риты Скитер с её фотографом (и едва не начавшейся пальбой в них проклятиями прямо на поляне), Гарри также отменил спонтанный визит к портрету Дамблдора — в основном потому, что малость запаниковал.  
  
«В прошлом месяце ты убил человека при помощи вилки, а сейчас у тебя не хватает духу на такую ерунду», — проворчал Гарри, обращаясь сам к себе.  
  
«Ты же в курсе, что Скитер умеет превращаться в однодюймового жука(1), — скептически заметил голос его внутреннего прагматизма. — Так что, возможно, сейчас не самый лучший момент, чтобы признаваться вслух в убийстве первой степени».  
  
Плотно сомкнув губы, Гарри продолжил спускаться по холму в сторону ворот. У него мелькала мысль принести Снейпу цветы, но единственным местом, где их можно было бы раздобыть, являлись теплицы Невилла, и у Гарри было смутное подозрение, что там ему пришлось бы сражаться с зубастой геранью или ядовитой тентакулой. А он ведь только-только купил эту мантию. Поэтому он захватил в качестве подарка небольшой мешочек с корнем асфоделя и несколькими безоарами: возможно, Гарри не видел Снейпа уже почти десять лет, но он успел хорошо изучить его вкусы за то время, пока они встречались.  
  
Когда Гарри добрался до хогвартских ворот, Снейп в них как раз входил. Его мантия хлопала и трепетала от порывов майского ветра, а волосы выбились из хвоста и падали на лицо. Полы верхней мантии летели за ним, словно плащ, и Гарри несколько раз моргнул, глядя на изящные длинные ноги, обтянутые брюками, короткий приталенный жилет из чёрного бархата и маленькую цепочку, почти наверняка ведущую к спрятанным в нагрудном кармане часам. Снейп смотрел себе под ноги — скорее всего потому, что, как обычно, пренебрёг протоптанной тропинкой и вместо этого просто шёл к замку напрямую (хотя, наверное, к этому времени в траве уже должна была появиться его собственная дорожка). Невольно улыбнувшись, Гарри сунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Ты мог бы подождать меня возле дома, — перекрикивая ветер, заметил он.  
  
Снейп вскинул голову.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — коротко ответил он, и на секунду у него на лице промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, похожее на беспокойство. Оно выглядело незнакомым и почти сразу же исчезло, так что Гарри решил не обращать на него внимания.  
  
— Да, слушай, насчёт этого… — он выудил из кармана свой мешочек. — Это тебе.  
  
Снейп взял его настороженно, но слегка замедлил шаги, чтобы развязать тесёмки и заглянуть внутрь.  
  
— Средство для изнасилования на свиданиях и антидот к большинству ядов. Да уж, Поттер. Не мог обойтись просто цветами? — сухо поинтересовался он, но всё-таки спрятал мешочек в карман.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Невилл предлагал мне дудящие нарциссы.  
  
Снейп покачал головой и заправил за ухо непослушную прядь волос. Каждый шаг всё сильнее приближал их к шумным толпам, и Рите Скитер, и Лаванде с её бесконечными вопросами, и комнатам без малейшей возможности уединиться, и выпускным альбомам, и совместным воспоминаниям трогательных моментов. И, глядя на изгиб слегка наклонённой шеи Снейпа, пока они шли, Гарри задавался вопросом, что тот ответил бы, предложи он сейчас развернуться обратно и снять комнату в «Мётлах».  
  
Но вместо этого он морально приготовился к вечеру, полному шума и искусственных улыбок.  
  
— Извини, что тебе пришлось сюда со мной пойти, — сказал он, решив, что извинение будет одним из лучших способов начать этот вечер.  
  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
— Вообще-то, мне всё равно нужно было сюда прийти, — он встретился с Гарри взглядом. — Ты — ширма для того, что начинает напоминать ещё один отвратительный вечер в обществе людей, которые никак не могут оставить меня в покое.  
  
— Значит, ты всё равно сюда пришёл бы? — Гарри пнул подвернувшийся камень, но зацепился за него носком ботинка и чуть не полетел вниз. Его триумф из-за согласия Снейпа на это их не-совсем-свидание вдруг заметно потускнел. — Зачем? — он не стал добавлять, что, окажись у него самого поменьше причин сюда прийти, он бы сейчас сидел в Лондоне.  
  
Снейп проследил взглядом за его неуклюжей пляской вокруг камня, но не стал ни улыбаться, ни кривиться.  
  
— Как один из летних смотрителей Хогвартса, я обязан присутствовать на проводимых здесь во внешкольное время мероприятиях.  
  
— Правда? Да что на них может случиться?  
  
— Два года назад кто-то — я полагаю, это был один из Уизли — ухитрился телепортировать рвотные массы по всему кабинету Филча.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне всегда казалось, что ты Филчу симпатизировал.  
  
Снейп вздохнул и с досадой заправил за ухо ещё одну выбившуюся прядь.  
  
— Думаю, ты часто забываешь, что меня тоже ненавидели и боялись десятилетиями, — он тоже улыбнулся, хоть и несколько ядовито. — Не сомневаюсь, что это до сих пор так, хотя сейчас, наверное, меня чаще боятся, чем ненавидят.  
  
Гарри снова улыбнулся, пытаясь имитировать широченную улыбку Симуса.  
  
— Да ну? Ты начал раздавать лимонные дольки?  
  
— Я всё ещё не отказался от мысли оторвать тебе гениталии каким-нибудь проклятием, — ответил Снейп, когда они прибыли к широко распахнутым и ярко освещённым дверям замка. Из Большого зала доносилась какая-то музыка, популярная десять лет назад — возможно, «Странные сёстры». Сразу при входе стоял большой стол, за которым, если Гарри не ошибался, сидели Лаванда Браун и Ханна Аббот.  
  
Слегка задев Снейпа плечом, Гарри придвинул лицо поближе к его уху.  
  
— Лишь бы ты продолжал думать об этой части моего тела, — не дав Снейпу возможности ответить, вместо этого он зашагал к столу и помахал Лаванде.  
  
— Ой, Гарри! — просияв, радостно выдохнула та. — Это я, Лаванда!  
  
Гарри решил не расставаться с улыбкой Симуса весь сегодняшний вечер, чтобы не нужно было себе об этом напоминать.  
  
— Да, я узнал! Я тебя видел сегодня за ланчем!  
  
Ханна закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась, роясь в стопке бумажных карточек.  
  
Лаванда его проигнорировала, чтобы заулыбаться Снейпу.  
  
— И профессор Снейп! Вы меня помните? Я...  
  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди, принимая позу, которую Гарри любил называть «стойкой злобного преподавателя»: плечи отведены назад, руки скрещены, шея выпрямлена, подбородок опущен, к лицу приклеена хмурая гримаса, одна нога чуть позади другой. Эта же поза сильно напоминала его начальную дуэльную позицию.  
  
— Мисс Браун, если вы думаете, что я когда-нибудь смогу забыть ваши смехотворно глупые и шокирующе никчёмные попытки приготовить хотя бы самые простейшие зелья на протяжении тех пяти мозгодробительных лет, которые я вынужден был терпеть ваше присутствие, то в вашем черепе ещё меньше серого вещества, чем мне казалось физически возможным. Я всегда полагал, что люди со столь крохотным количеством мозга обладают только базовыми непроизвольными моторными функциями.  
  
Гарри был рад, что уже улыбался, потому что в противном случае ему точно не удалось бы замаскировать своё веселье. Он похлопал Снейпа по плечу, и даже не получил незамедлительное проклятие в ответ.  
  
— Ну что ж, — объявила Ханна в воцарившейся ошеломлённой тишине, — мы тут приготовили всем карточки-бейджики с именами. — Она протянула Гарри его карточку. — Лаванда написала на них все наши школьные прозвища, чтобы мы их не забывали.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на свой бейджик. Там значилось «Поттер». Карточка Снейпа выглядела ещё лучше: «Профессор Снейп».  
  
— Ух ты, — сказал он Ханне, чей бейджик гласил «Ханна-Банана». Возможно, это было какое-то хаффлпаффское прозвище — или же Лаванда его просто выдумала. Гарри вдруг ужасно захотелось узнать, было ли у Рона на бейджике написано «Вон-Вон».  
  
Когда они отошли от стола, Снейп вынул волшебную палочку и исправил надпись на своём бейджике на «Директор Снейп», но не стал его надевать. Гарри сунул свою карточку в карман и огляделся по Большому залу, ища знакомые лица, общение с которыми он мог вытерпеть.  
  
Большой зал украшали заколдованные движущиеся ленты, выглядящие так, словно ими можно было бы без труда кого-нибудь задушить. И действительно, некоторые гости, держащиеся поближе к стенам и углам зала, похоже, испытывали трудности, пытаясь помешать лентам обвиваться у них вокруг рук и шей. Потолок, как обычно, показывал ночное небо, но колонны украшало золотое кружево, а преподавательский стол трансформировали в сцену — как для Святочного бала во время четвёртого года их обучения. Играли, действительно, «Странные сёстры» (выглядящие несколько более потрёпанными, чем раньше), бодро исполняя какую-то песенку, которую Гарри наверняка знал бы, если бы в школе уделял больше внимания подобным вещам, а не войне с Волдемортом.  
  
«Ого, это было жёлчно», — сообщила Гарри его совесть.  
  
— Да заткнись ты, — проворчал Гарри и, чтобы замаскировать своё ворчание, быстро повернулся к человеку рядом. — Чем бы ты хотел заняться? — спросил он Снейпа, который кривился в сторону нескольких танцующих гостей и пытался незаметно сместиться поближе к одному из боковых выходов.  
  
— Я бы хотел запереть здесь все двери и поджечь это место.  
  
— Значит, идём выпить?  
  
— Да.  
  
Бар обнаружился в дальнем углу, вдали от музыкантов и танцоров. Оказывается, хорошенько напиться хотелось не только Гарри и Снейпу, потому что в баре уже сидел Симус в окружении стайки женщин, которых Гарри никогда раньше не видел. Симус не шутил, когда рассказывал о стремительном и увлекательном мире маркетинга. Должно быть, он подцепил их вчера вечером в пабе.  
  
Гарри заказал содовую для себя и бренди для Снейпа, после чего они настороженно отошли от бара (в основном потому, что Гарри заметил Джастина Финч-Флетчли, направляющегося в их сторону с одним из своих многочисленных письменных перьев с выгравированным названием его фирмы — чем-то претенциозным, наподобие «Грэггдаддл, Фэрсингтон, Спрейнджер и Финч-Флетчли». Вчера вечером Гарри взял у него одно такое перо из чистого любопытства, как туда втиснули все имена. Оказывается, там просто использовали очень маленький шрифт).  
  
Снейп нырнул в полунишу и, согнувшись, спрятался сам в себя, словно моллюск (ну или так, как, по мнению Гарри, спрятался бы очень антисоциальный моллюск, если бы мог) — и нахмурился. Гарри прислонился к колонне и отпил своей содовой. Та была газированной и безвкусной.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, — сказал он в полутьму.  
  
Бокал Снейпа блеснул, отражая свет.  
  
— Мне положено здесь находиться.  
  
Гарри подозревал, что эта фраза станет мантрой, которая поможет Снейпу пережить сегодняшний вечер. Он просканировал взглядом толпу.  
  
— Угу. Кстати, а где вообще Филч?  
  
— Наверное, расставляет у себя под кабинетом медвежьи капканы. Когда он услышал, что соберутся все члены «ОД», его чуть удар не хватил.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся сам себе и снова изучил толпу. Будь здесь Анджелина, он бы точно над ней повеселился.  
  
— Гарри, привет, — произнесла у него за спиной Гермиона, и Гарри на секунду расслабился, прежде чем сообразил, что позволил ей к себе подкрасться. Не то чтобы он собирался с ней драться, но какая-то часть него всё равно была крайне обеспокоена таким положением вещей. Гарри дал Гермионе отобрать у него стакан и, понюхав содержимое, сделать оттуда глоток: десять лет жизни в качестве Уизли несколько размыли её неукоснительное уважение к частной собственности, когда речь заходила о членах семьи. Гермиона скривилась: — Фу, совершенно безвкусно.  
  
Рон держался у неё за спиной: скорее всего потому, что знал, кто скрывается дальше в темноте. Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
— Это и должно быть безвкусным, — отозвался он. И мысленно добавил: «Потому что большинство самых популярных быстродействующих ядов можно распознать по вкусу».  
  
«Кроме порошка иокаина(2)», — добавил голос его внутреннего прагматизма. Гарри тут же решил больше никогда не давать Гермионе пить из своего стакана.  
  
— Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, я-то думал, что с возрастом ваши манеры улучшились, — заговорил из темноты Снейп, и Гермиона подняла брови. — Но вижу, что вы...  
  
— О, директор, — жизнерадостно перебила его Гермиона, — я-то думала, что вас тут не увижу, однако вот он вы. Рон, здесь директор Снейп, — Рон кивнул у неё из-за спины. — Большое вам спасибо за то, что жертвуете своим драгоценным временем, чтобы присмотреть за встречей выпускников, — Снейп уже набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы что-то ответить, но она бойко продолжила, не дав ему вставить и слова. — Ой, Рон, смотри, там бесплатный бар и Джастин Финч-Флетчли! Уверена, что он подарит нам свои перья, даже не дожидаясь, чтобы мы об этом попросили. Идём!  
  
С этими словами она удалилась. Шутливо отсалютовав Гарри, Рон последовал за ней. Гарри повернулся к Снейпу.  
  
— Она действительно только что?..  
  
— Не продолжай, — прозвучало из темноты.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Я схожу поздороваюсь с несколькими людьми, которые…  
  
— Вперёд, — отозвался Снейп. — А мне нужна ещё одна порция алкоголя, прежде чем я буду готов отсюда выбраться.  
  
Гарри отошёл от полуниши, поставил на столик свой стакан, и отправился на поиски… да никого конкретного, хотя ему приходило в голову поймать Рона и спросить, приедут ли Джинни с Виктором. Начинался разгар сезона квиддича, так что они вполне могли быть в разъездах на какой-то игре.  
  
В одном из углов Большого зала устроили импровизированный алтарь, и Гарри, даже не глядя, знал, что он там увидит: столы, уставленные свечами и снимками погибших в битве за Хогвартс. И, вероятно, памятными альбомами с прочувствованными соболезнованиями. Он целенаправленно держался от этого угла подальше — наверное, и к лучшему, потому что там толпилось полным-полно желающих добавить в раскрытые на столах книги свои строки.  
  
Гарри попытался себя заверить, что подойдёт к этим столам попозже, но он знал, что лжёт. Ему нечего было сказать мёртвым и поступки его последних восьми лет были очень, очень далеки от воздания должного их памяти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) 1 дюйм = 2, 54 см.  
> 2) Порошок иокаина (англ. «iocane powder») — вымышленный яд, упоминавшийся в книге и фильме «Принцесса-невеста» (англ. «Princess Bride»). Согласно описанию, является одним из самых смертоносных ядов, не обладающим ни вкусом, ни запахом, и мгновенно растворяющимся в жидкости. Правда, к нему можно выработать иммунитет, если постепенно употреблять его внутрь в микроскопических дозах.


	9. Глава 9

Вместо этого Гарри направился подальше от толп — в сторону нескольких составленных вместе столиков, к знакомой светловолосой макушке.  
  
— Привет, Луна.  
  
Луна Лавгуд развернулась, и при виде Гарри её лицо просветлело.  
  
— Ой, Гарри, это ты, — поздоровалась она и перехватила что-то поудобнее. Обогнув её стул, Гарри обнаружил у неё на руках младенца. Лицо Луны совсем не изменилось, хотя её серёжки с редисками исчезли — наверное, потому что они представляли собой великолепную мишень для детского дёрганья. А вот бусы остались, и ребёнок, похоже, был ими совершенно очарован, пристально изучая каждую пробку по отдельности. Луна окинула малыша мечтательным взглядом, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
— А я уж думала, когда ты появишься, — она несколько раз моргнула. — Ходили слухи, будто тебя похитила эта бродячая секта Чертохолопых Головосеков, но я не сомневалась, что это неправда. Всем ведь известно, что Головосеки не могут ни о чём между собой договориться, так что собрать их в одну группу было бы просто невозможно.  
  
Гарри сел на стул напротив Луны и опустил локти на колени.  
  
— Ага, — согласился он, решив просто не вдаваться в подробности. — Это твой малыш?  
  
Луна повернула ребёнка лицом к Гарри, отчего тот слегка округлил глаза. Как и все младенцы, он выглядел пухлым и слегка бесполым, особенно учитывая, что Луна одела его (или её) в жёлтый — разумеется, в цвет солнца.  
  
— Это Лисандер, — оживлённо сообщила она. Ну, то есть, настолько оживлённо, насколько это могло быть для Луны Лавгуд.  
  
— Он такой маленький, — заметил Гарри, глядя, как Луна легонько потряхивает малыша на колене.  
  
Лицо Луны утратило некоторую часть её привычной мечтательной задумчивости, и она моргнула.  
  
— О. Да, пожалуй. Было бы неправильно, если бы люди рождались совсем большими и взрослыми. Это бы ужасно сбивало с толку.  
  
Потянувшись, Гарри взял Лисандера за руку. Малыш улыбнулся и пролепетал что-то бессвязное. Луна посмотрела на Гарри крайне нервирующим взглядом — хотя, наверное, это был её обычный взгляд.  
  
— Э-э, — начал Гарри. — Ты вышла замуж, да? Дети, работа, дом? — Луна лишь моргала. — Как… э-э, как твои дела — всё в порядке?  
  
Луна улыбнулась, а Лисандер наконец-то отпустил пальцы Гарри, вместо этого сцепив собственные ладошки и сказав что-то похожее на «Лойдилойдилойди».  
  
— На прошлой неделе нам с Рольфом удалось переселить из хогвартского озера целую школу плимпи. Среди них не было ни одного Глотающей разновидности, но водяной народ всё равно связывал им ноги узлами. Довольно грубо с их стороны, — Луна слегка подбросила Лисандера на колене, отчего тот издал некий скрежещущий визг. — Ты знал, что у плимпи есть своя собственная форма устного творчества? Рольф уже выучил несколько самых простых их историй.  
  
Гарри осмотрелся, ища взглядом Снейпа, но того нигде не было видно — наверное, он до сих пор подпирал ту спрятанную в тени колонну в противоположном конце Большого зала. А ведь Гарри сейчас совсем не помешало бы спасение, которое он упоминал вчера вечером, когда расписывал Снейпу преимущества того, чтобы пойти сюда вместе.  
  
— Гарри, — сообщила Луна, — чем бы ты сейчас ни занимался, это не идёт тебе на пользу. У тебя совсем неправильные реверберации нимба.  
  
Гарри слегка напрягся и отодвинулся. Он понятия не имел, что такое «реверберации нимба» и, хотя Луна часто делала пугающе точные замечания, даже сама этого не осознавая, нынешний случай был совсем уж странным.  
  
С другой стороны, три недели назад нетрезвая барменша в Мумбае, которую Гарри разговорил для работы, сказала, что у него больная аура — и Гарри тогда тоже проигнорировал её слова. Что это вообще значило? Хотя, несмотря на Гермионины протесты, в исцеляющем наложении рук и энергетических полях определённо что-то было. Чем, по сути, являлись защитные чары и охранные барьеры, как не управляемыми энергетическими полями? Эти заклинания просто настолько хорошо освоили и изучили, что они стали такими же понятными, как и электрические импульсы бактерий.  
  
Правда, если взглянуть на всё это с ещё одной стороны, тот факт, что какие-то явления не были основательно изучены, вовсе не означал, что их не существовало. А если эти «реверберации нимба» или ауры существовали — что происходило с его собственными? Они заболели? Ослабли? Их можно было вылечить какой-то терапией? Может, очень хорошим минетом?  
  
«Погоди, — сказал ещё какой-то внутренний голос, к которому Гарри прислушивался совсем редко и даже не знал, что тот собой представлял. — Ты что, действительно воспринимаешь Луну Лавгуд всерьёз? Призадумайся-ка над этим. Да, и кстати, если бы ты и впрямь мог видеть столько сторон одновременно, ты был бы богиней Кали(1).  
  
— О... Э-э... спасибо, я учту, — пробубнил Гарри.  
  
Луна лишь покачала головой.  
  
  
* * *  
До Гарри дошли слухи, что некий директор Хогвартса с безуспешно угрожающим видом прячется в саду с розами — так что Гарри решил туда наведаться, чтобы, если понадобится, спасти Снейпа от заклинаний на нетрезвую голову, а после оставить в покое. Но ему пришлось отложить свои планы, когда к нему незаметно подошёл Рон, пряча одну руку в кармане.  
  
— Эй, — негромко сказал Рон ему на ухо, — у тебя найдётся около трёх минут? Обещаю засечь время.  
  
— Ага, — отозвался Гарри и развернулся, чтобы прислониться к стене рядом с Роном. Кингсли всегда говорил, что самые деликатные вопросы лучше всего обсуждать на людях, потому что никто этого не ожидает. Стоит кому-то увидеть, что двое людей отошли в угол и о чём-то перешёптываются — и всё, кот выпущен из мешка(2). Правда, Гарри периодически недоумевал, зачем кому-нибудь вообще могло понадобиться сажать кота в мешок.  
  
На танцплощадке Блейз Забини вытворял что-то совершенно неприличное с Панси. Скорчив рожу, Рон потряс головой.  
  
— Не знаю, слышал ли ты уже, — беззаботным тоном сообщил он, глядя на танцоров в противоположном конце зала. — Доулиш и его команда только что накрыли под Хогсмидом Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа. Что-то связанное со взорвавшимся там вчера пабом.  
  
Гарри скользнул рукой в карман и нащупал прикреплённый к бедру нож.  
  
— Да ну? Разве он не умер?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Рон на секунду прикусил щёку.  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Но, оказывается, не умер, так что… — он перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и покрутил в руке свой бокал с выпивкой. — В общем, я просто подумал, что ты можешь захотеть узнать… об этом, — он пожал плечами.  
  
— Что ж, спасибо, что поделился… этими новостями, — отозвался Гарри, не совсем понимая, какой от него ожидался ответ. — Ты же сейчас не на задании? — Если Рон находился на задании, по закону (одному из законов, разработанных Гермионой, вообще-то) он обязан был Гарри об этом сообщить.  
  
Рон немного отодвинулся от стены.  
  
— Гермиона посоветовала мне всегда отвечать на этот вопрос «На задании» — во избежание судебных исков, — он пожал плечами. — Хотя мне кажется, это скорее «Может быть».  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Если Рон находился на задании, рано или поздно их ждал конфликт. На какую-то долю секунды он даже подумал о том, чтобы плюнуть на свой контракт, но он ведь уже согласился его выполнить, а от таких обязательств было сложно отвертеться. Правда, с другой стороны...  
  
«Что мы с тобой говорили о сторонах? — напомнил голос его прагматизма. — У тебя их всего две, и обе уже задействованы».  
  
  
* * *  
В саду с розами было полным-полно мерцающих фей и ещё более убийственных лент. Одна из лент поймала Гарри за руку, когда он проходил мимо — и выпутаться из её хватки оказалось весьма непросто. Захоти Лаванда как-нибудь подработать гарротчиком(3), Гарри мог бы поделиться с ней парой хороших контактов.  
  
Снейп сидел на скамейке в углу сада. Его было нетрудно заметить, потому вокруг него каким-то образом образовалось свободное тридцатифутовое(4) пространство. Все остальные люди слонялись в противоположной части сада, распивая алкоголь и, насколько Гарри мог слышать, исполняя неприличную песенку «Уизли — наш король». Гарри стало интересно, не было ли здесь Гермионы — у неё неплохо получались рифмы, и на их последней совместной вечеринке десять лет назад она, выпив на голодный желудок четыре бутылки сливочного пива, спела импровизированную песню о некоторых малоизвестных физических характеристиках Рона.  
  
Гарри присел рядом со Снейпом и откинулся на спинку скамейки.  
  
— Я слышал, тебе удалось никого за весь вечер не проклясть?  
  
Снейп покосился на него и нахмурился.  
  
— Припомни-ка свои школьные годы, подключив хотя бы каплю логики. Когда это я хоть когда-нибудь хоть кого-нибудь без необходимости проклинал?  
  
Гарри уставился на трёх фей на ветке перед ними, устроивших бесплатное шоу. Кто-то явно напоил их по случаю праздника сливочным пивом. Не исключено, что Гермиона.  
  
— Хм, дельное замечание — если ставить вопрос подобным образом. Ты здорово со всем этим справляешься, — сообщил Гарри.  
  
— Мне положено здесь находиться, — автоматически отозвался Снейп.  
  
Гарри мог бы сказать то же самое.  
  
— Северус, я ушёл, потому что до чёртиков устал быть Гарри Поттером, и работать на Министерство, и олицетворять собой светлое будущее, — несколько шокированный собственным неожиданным приступом откровенности, он сделал глубокий вдох, глядя, как феи избавляются от остатков своей скудной одежды, сделанной, похоже, из листьев. — Это было не самым умным поступком с моей стороны, и я хотел бы, чтобы поступил тогда иначе — но что уж теперь.  
  
Снейп ничего не ответил, и Гарри мысленно приготовился к очередному осуждению. Не исключено, что с новыми, вполне заслуженными, насмешками.  
  
Снейп потрогал розовый куст носком обуви.  
  
— Должен признаться, я не ожидал, что ты здесь появишься, — его взгляд на секунду метнулся к Гарри, прежде чем снова сфокусироваться на своей ноге. — И ещё должен признаться, что, возможно, я назвал тебя «потрёпанным годами» из некоторой мстительности.  
  
Гарри знал, что это было настолько близко к принятию его извинений, насколько вообще можно было ожидать. И, по правде говоря, он этого не ожидал. За последние двадцать четыре часа его мысленный план действий из «вернуть Снейпа» каким-то образом превратился в «добиться того, чтобы Снейп принял его извинения». Гарри не мог точно сказать, когда именно его конечная цель изменилась. Возможно, в ту их первую встречу, когда он увидел Снейпа впервые за долгие годы и осознал, что тот двинулся дальше, без Гарри, и что он прекрасно может оставаться в одиночестве и дальше, оставив прошлое в прошлом.  
  
Гарри вдруг показалось ужасно жалким и самонадеянным полагать, будто Снейп до сих пор не мог его забыть, тогда как на самом деле оказывается, всё было совсем наоборот.  
  
— Я хотел пригласить тебя на танец, — неожиданно ляпнул он.  
  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и положил ладонь на руку Снейпа, лежащую на скамейке.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Феям, похоже, наскучил собственный стриптиз, поэтому они начали обжиматься. Гарри точно не знал, завораживало ли его это зрелище, или малость отвращало. Снейп покосился на его руку, и снова вернулся к неожиданному представлению от фей. В Большом зале кто-то, напоминающий нетрезвую Лаванду, объявил, что настало время мужчинам продемонстрировать черенки их мётел.  
  
— Как думаешь, она это и имела в виду, когда призывала нас «отшлифовать будущее»? — задумчиво спросил Гарри.  
  
Снейп неожиданно встал.  
  
— Некоторые вещи в Больничном крыле требуют моего внимания.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами. Это была довольно странная фраза, но он тоже поднялся со скамейки. Без Снейпа шоу фей его особенно не интересовало.  
  
Снейп многозначительно на него взглянул.  
  
— Ты выглядишь нездоровым. Как насчёт того, чтобы заглянуть в Больничное крыло за Бодроперечным?  
  
Гарри просиял и сунул руки в карманы, игнорируя свои ножи.  
  
— О да! Мне что-то совсем нехорошо.  
  
  
* * *  
— Альбус вчера сказал, что хотел бы с тобой увидеться до твоего отъезда, — сообщил Снейп, пока они шли от святыни мадам Помфри в сторону Большого зала. Гарри с трудом подавил желание начать пританцовывать, закончив застёгивать свою рубашку и теперь наблюдая, как Снейп поправляет манжеты. Им предстояло пройти совсем рядом с кабинетом директора, так что Гарри предположил, что его ждёт ещё один визит. Разумеется, он не мог сознаться в своём предыдущем посещении кабинета Северуса, но он знал, что Дамблдор не станет выдавать его тайну.  
  
— Э-э, да, хорошо, — сказал Гарри, понимая, что должен что-то ответить. Впрочем, он всегда мог воспользоваться пребыванием в директорском кабинете для того, чтобы поосматриваться и разузнать побольше о частной жизни Снейпа. Сунув руку в карман, он потрогал пальцем свой пристёгнутый к бедру нож. Снейп и слова о нём не сказал, даже когда провёл пальцами по рукоятке, после чего подцепил кожаные ремешки и…  
  
— Он теперь постоянно тебя донимает? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Угощает Полную Даму лимонными дольками?  
  
Снейп остановился перед каменной гаргульей и смерил Гарри уничижительным взглядом, явно предназначающимся для портрета наверху. Возможно, Альбус Дамблдор и являлся его хорошим другом, но Гарри знал, что раздражительность Снейпа вовсе не была прикрытием, и мог себе представить, насколько того могло бесить многочасовое общение с Альбусом. Он даже задумался, проводил ли Снейп вообще в директорском кабинете хотя бы капельку дольше, чем было абсолютно необходимо.  
  
— Вонь-трава, — негромко сказал Снейп гаргулье. Гарри закашлялся. Он их что, каждый день менял?  
  
Статуя гаргульи отъехала в сторону и вниз неторопливо спустилась лестница.  
  
— Хочешь составить мне компанию? — спросил Гарри, уже поставив одну ногу на каменную ступеньку.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
— Тысячу раз «нет». Он тогда будет без конца распинаться о том, что мы с тобой просто созданы друг для друга, — изучив Гарри критическим взглядом, он махнул рукой. — Я этого банально не выдержу. — После этого он ткнул Гарри в плечо пальцем: — Учти, я прекрасно помню, что где лежит. Там, наверху, бессчётное множество книг, артефактов и разных других вещей — и только я знаю, какие из них прокляты.  
  
Гарри смиренно поднял руки.  
  
— Я всё понял.  
  
Снейп, похоже, о чём-то задумался, потому что на какое-то время замер перед Гарри, не двигаясь, но и без видимой цели. А затем, точно так же неожиданно, вдруг схватил его за рубашку и потянул к себе, чтобы схватить за шею и впиться в его губы в жарком опустошающем поцелуе, от которого у Гарри задрожали колени.  
  
Когда Снейп решил, что закончил его целовать, то отстранился и, не встречаясь с Гарри взглядом, отступил назад.  
  
— Я подожду тебя внизу.  
  
Гарри пришлось прислониться к стене возле лестницы, пока он провожал взглядом высокий силуэт Снейпа, спускающийся по ступенькам. Он услышал какой-то глухой грохот и насторожился было, пока не понял, что это стучит его собственное сердце. Каменная гаргулья, закатив глаза, нетерпеливо притопнула задней лапой. Кто сказал, что старого пса новым трюкам не научишь? Оказывается, сегодня все удивляли чем-то неожиданным.  
  
Гарри о многом требовалось поразмыслить, и Дамблдор мог поделиться с ним своими соображениями насчёт того, стоило ли считать новое поведение Снейпа многообещающим, или просто чем-то временным. Финеас не стал бы участвовать в этом разговоре — ну и ладно. Глядя на спускающуюся лестницу, Гарри на мгновение остановился. Он что, действительно только что оставил Снейпа, чтобы поговорить о нём с портретом? Не было ли это пресловутыми «двумя шагами назад»?  
  
Снейп исчез в коридоре внизу, должно быть, снова направившись к бесплатному бару. В зале и дальше играла музыка: что-то медленное и, наверное, романтическое. Гарри задумался, удастся ли ему напоить Снейпа настолько, чтобы медленно покружиться с ним в обнимку в одной из полностью затемнённых ниш, где не было ни души и никто не смог бы их увидеть.  
  
Решение выглядело простым и светлым. Или, в данном случае, очень тёмным и с большим количеством бренди и, возможно, односолодового виски.  
  
Гарри постучал по лбу гаргульи пальцем и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не пойду наверх, — сказал он гаргулье. — Можешь закрывать проход.  
  
Гаргулья вздохнула, но лестница перед Гарри послушно дрогнула и начала втягиваться обратно в потолок. Гарри похрустел костяшками пальцев и, продолжая улыбаться, двинулся в сторону вечеринки. Всё это вполне могло сработать.  
  
  
* * *  
Проклятие прилетело в прямом смысле слова из ниоткуда — должно быть, откуда-то из самого конца пустого коридора. Услышав произносимое заклинание, Гарри увернулся, радуясь тому, что большинство людей не могло колдовать невербальные Непростительные. Дверь слева от Гарри, ведущая в какой-то класс, оказалась не заперта, так что, когда он навалился на неё плечом, она тут же распахнулась. Юркнув внутрь, Гарри промчался между рядами парт и спрятался за столом, пытаясь понять, что, чёрт побери, происходит.  
  
Нащупав один из своих ножей и волшебную палочку, он помечтал о пистолете. «Это и есть та другая сторона, о которой мы с тобой говорили чуть раньше, придурок, — сообщил Гарри голос его внутреннего прагматизма. — Если бы я был киллером и собирался…»  
  
— Погоди, — прошептал Гарри сам себе. Он что-то понял. Это открытие вертелось у него на кончике языка — или, в данном случае, мозга. Наклонив голову, Гарри затаил дыхание, пытаясь расслышать, есть ли в комнате кто-то ещё. Царила абсолютная тишина, а значит, нападающий за ним не последовал. И Гарри быстро увидел, почему. Здесь не было ни окон, ни — разве что кто-то собирался перебегать от парты к парте — каких-либо укрытий. Гораздо проще было дождаться, чтобы Гарри сам отсюда вышел.  
  
— Я всегда хотела убить Гарри Поттера, — раздалось в коридоре, и звук этого голоса взорвался у Гарри в памяти не хуже пули. Он боднул головой ножку стола.  
  
Беллатрикс. Вот что крутилось на краю его сознания, не давая Гарри покоя. Беллатрикс и Рудольфус Лестрейнджи были неразлучной парочкой среди Пожирателей Смерти — Гарри об этом узнал ещё много лет назад, прочтя в Министерстве их древние досье. Беллатрикс наверняка разозлилась, когда Министерство поймало в Хогсмиде Рудольфуса. Гарри озарило новое понимание: так вот чьё смазанное лицо он видел в Косом переулке перед Гринготтсом.  
  
Они работали на грёбаного Конфиденциального. И они работали вдвоём.  
  
«Мерлиновы чёртовы заспиртованные яйца, — хмуро подумал Гарри, — что люди не понимают в концепции киллера-одиночки?»  
  
— Работаешь сегодня одна? — небрежно бросил он, прежде чем переместиться к парте через три прохода, поближе к двери. Он не собирался тратить время зря, пытаясь уточнить, работает ли она на Конфиденциального. Только не тогда, когда обладал ограниченным количеством вопросов, на которые Беллатрикс действительно могла ответить — и определить её состояние было гораздо важнее. Гарри сместил свой инструментарий так, чтобы ему не нужно было тянуться за вторым ножом в карман брюк.  
  
Беллатрикс не ответила, но Гарри услышал, как она двигает в коридоре какие-то вещи — скорее всего, баррикадируя лёгкие пути отступления. Если он хотел отсюда выбраться, ему предстояла пробежка по её полосе препятствий.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох и бросил первое из цепочки Редукто, которое угодило в стену и заволокло ближайшее пространство облаком пыли. Гарри не требовался обзор, чтобы двигаться — хотя, если подумать, он мог бы предварительно зачаровать свои очки или глаза. Беллатрикс закашлялась и швырнула в него несколько весьма неточно нацеленных проклятий (некоторые из них Гарри раньше считал выдуманными). Гарри пробежал ещё несколько футов и перепрыгнул через каменную перегородку высотой примерно до пояса, разделяющую оба коридора.  
  
— Я думал, Молли тебя убила, — крикнул он из-за перегородки, и осторожно выглянул, чтобы обнаружить Беллатрикс стоящей посреди коридора. Одна её рука лежала на бедре, а другая сжимала волшебную палочку, нацеленную прямо на Гарри.  
  
Беллатрикс слегка наклонила голову и один из уголков её рта приподнялся в кривой усмешке.  
  
— Прошло столько времени, а ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как работают хоркруксы?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Кали (санскр. «काली», «чёрная») — индуистская богиня, одна из десяти Махавидий. В одном из своих обликов, Махакали, изображается десятиголовой, десятирукой и десятиногой).
> 
> 2) «Выпустить кота из мешка» (англ. «to let the cat out of the bag») — идиома, означающая «сделать что-либо тайное явным».
> 
> 3) Гаррота (исп. «garrote») — вид оружия, ручная удавка. Как правило представляет собой кусок проволоки, лески, шнура или цепи. Гарротчик, соответственно — специалист в использовании гарроты.
> 
> 4) Примерно 9 метров. 1 фут = 30,48 см.


	10. Глава 10

Гарри увернулся от брошенной Беллатрикс Авады. Хоркруксы. Это объясняло немалую долю творящегося сумасшествия. Ну, по крайней мере, нового сумасшествия. В старом сумасшествии Гарри, по правде говоря, немного запутался. И решил, что если ему удастся выбраться отсюда живым, то он отправится в поход с целью уничтожить все хоркруксы, когда-либо созданные за всю их историю. Он наймёт Джорджа с Фредом, чтобы те сделали хоркруксоискатель, и, если понадобится, обойдёт все Британские острова, водя им перед собой, как маггловским ручным металлоискателем.  
  
Гарри впервые за пять лет использовал Круциатус, угодив Беллатрикс чётко в грудь. Та упала наземь, крича и извиваясь. Движением запястья Гарри усилил воздействие заклинания, но случайно опустил палочку слишком низко, перелезая через каменную перегородку — и проклятие оборвалось. Беллатрикс перекатилась на бок, откашлялась кровью, и вскинула собственную палочку.  
  
— Акцио колонна, — почти ласково произнесла она.  
  
Большая часть полетевшей к ней колонны застала Гарри со спины. Сама Беллатрикс успела ловко откатиться в сторону: толковый ход со стороны человека, только что призвавшего к себе несколько тонн камня. Гарри машинально задумался, какова была её сопротивляемость Круциатису. Судя по всему, феноменальная. Впрочем, его больше беспокоил потолок коридора. Разве колонны не являлись ключевой составной архитектуры или чем-то вроде этого?  
  
— Что за хрень?! — крикнул он, прячась за грудой камней и массируя левую ногу. Остатки колонны крепко её задели и, хотя Гарри мог на неё опираться, он беспокоился, не повредил ли ногу настолько, что от этого не стоило отмахиваться. Впрочем, сейчас Гарри не отмахнулся бы разве что от потери конечности. — Ты что, пытаешься прикончить нас обоих?  
  
В ответ Беллатрикс послала в его сторону здоровенную каменную глыбу. Гарри проследил взглядом за тем, как та врезалась в стену и разлетелась на куски. Часть осколков посыпалась ему под ноги.  
  
— Ты же любишь риск, — промурлыкала Беллатрикс. — Что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
Гарри прислонился спиной к камням и вздохнул. Сбитое дыхание и нервозность боролись в нём с сознательным решением не делать слишком глубоких вдохов, стоя посреди облака каменной пыли. Этот бой, как и последняя стычка с Лестрейнджем, длился намного дольше, чем Гарри привык, и, в отличие от последней стычки с Лестрейнджем, являлся гораздо более успешной попыткой его ликвидировать. Гарри снова пожалел, что рядом не было Рона.  
  
Беллатрикс запустила в него новым увесистым куском колонны, после чего перебежала на другую сторону коридора и бросила очередное проклятие. Стоило признать, она хорошо прикрывала свои перемещения. Почти что слишком хорошо. Гарри начал задаваться вопросом, не проводила ли она время в лаборатории зельеварения внизу, наедине с котлом Феликс Фелицис.  
  
«Почему ты вообще об этом думаешь? — гаркнул голос его прагматизма. — Такие мысли приведут только к тому, что ты дашь себя убить».  
  
— Послушай, Белла, — начал Гарри, зная, что сокращённое имя её, скорее всего, разозлит. Или сделает более сумасшедшей. Или и то, и другое. В любом случае неплохо. — Что, если я вышел бы в отставку?.. — увернувшись от очередной глыбы, он устремился в конец коридора, надеясь найти там какие-нибудь доспехи, которые можно было бы зачаровать, превратив в управляемого воина. — Ладно! — крикнул он из-за угла. — А что, если мы с тобой… — он умолк, точно не зная, что сказать дальше. В коридоре выстроилась целая шеренга рыцарских доспехов: ему крупно повезло.  
  
— Ты жалок, — громко ответила Белла.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза. Оказывается, время меняло всё и всех, и нынче даже Беллатрикс Лестрейндж вела себя крайне по-деловому и не разговаривала во время работы. Может, она искупалась в ванне с Феликс Фелицис? Гарри осторожно выглянул в коридор из-за угла, выжидая следующее проклятие, которое выдало бы местонахождение Беллы.  
  
Заклинание Беллатрикс оборвал резкий металлический лязг, сменившийся грохотом и хрустом костей, ломающихся о камень или металл. Гарри застыл на месте, слушая, как на пол рухнуло что-то тяжёлое, после чего снова раздались звуки ударов.  
  
Мысленно приготовившись к перестрелке, Гарри скрючился, чтобы выглянуть из-за угла намного ниже уровня глаз: самый действенный способ высунуться из укрытия незамеченным.  
  
Над Беллатрикс стоял Рон с волшебной палочкой в одной руке и погнутой каминной кочергой в другой. Бросив беглый взгляд на Гарри, он, тяжело дыша, нанёс лежащему на земле телу ещё серию ударов в районе головы и плеч, после чего попятился и прислонился к стене.  
  
Опустив палочку, Гарри, пошатываясь и щадя свою левую ногу, прошёл сквозь невысокий дверной проём. Нога болела просто невероятно; Гарри понимал, что рано или поздно придётся что-то с ней сделать.  
  
— Ты. Магнит. Для. Проблем, — с трудом выдохнул Рон. После чего сполз по стене и, не выпуская ни палочку, ни кочергу, пнул тело перед собой.  
  
Гарри опустился на пол рядом с Роном и изучил то, что осталось от Беллатрикс.  
  
— Ага, — пропыхтел он, — причём никогда для хороших.  
  
— А бывают хорошие проблемы? — поинтересовался Рон, наконец-то отшвыривая кочергу в сторону. Затем он двумя пальцами вытащил палочку Беллатрикс и переломил пополам, не обращая внимания на ворох искр, полетевших прямо на него. После чего со вздохом ощупал своё лицо. — Она врезала мне по носу затылком, прежде чем я успел до неё добраться, — когда он убрал пальцы от лица, те были в крови. — Но непохоже, чтобы она его сломала.  
  
Гарри спрятал собственную палочку обратно в карман и принялся растирать свою сведенную судорогой ногу. Рон, похоже, немного пришёл в себя, потому что смог выпрямиться в полный рост и призвать из класса, перед которым они находились, занавески. Те опустились на окровавленное тело. Гарри ничего сейчас так не хотелось, как завернуться в них и проспать грядущий откат адреналина.  
  
— Идём, — тихо, успокаивающе, сказал Рон. Он что, Гарри сочувствовал? — Это одна из тех вещей, которые я не смогу объяснить в Министерстве, — закончил он.  
  
Гарри только собирался ему ответить, как тут из-за угла появился Снейп, который сразу же замер как вкопанный. Его взгляд метнулся от Гарри — пыльного и окровавленного, к Рону — запыхавшемуся и до сих пор сжимающему волшебную палочку, и, наконец, к телу Беллатрикс, продолжающему истекать кровью на каменном полу.  
  
— Что здесь, чёрт побери, происходит? — прошипел он, и его ладони потянулись — Гарри в этом не сомневался — к палочке и ножу. Гарри их сегодня уже видел и знал, где именно Снейп их прятал.  
  
Рон вздохнул, но выпрямил спину и поудобнее перехватил свою палочку. Гарри узнал эту хватку: ситуация обещала стать довольно неприятной.  
  
— Директор, я должен попросить вас уйти, — Рон расправил плечи и попробовал перенести вес на правую ногу (отчего Гарри задался вопросом, не повредил ли Рон её в схватке). Гарри тоже поднялся на ноги и нащупал свой третий нож, хотя и сам толком не знал, против кого предполагал им воспользоваться.  
  
Снейп поджал губы и сделал три шага вперёд, остановившись строго на границе десятифутового радиуса атаки Рона.  
  
— Что вы, по-вашему, делаете, Уизли? Это...  
  
— Это, — гладко ответил Рон, — дело Министерства, и я действительно должен настоять на том, чтобы вы удалились, оставив нетронутым пятидесятифутовый периметр вокруг места происшествия, — он приподнял одну из занавесок и бросил её поверх тела Беллатрикс. — Это официальное расследование, так что нам с аврором Поттером нужно огородить эту территорию и изучить все улики.  
  
С лица Снейпа схлынули все краски, после чего он побагровел.  
  
— У вас нет полномочий, чтобы…  
  
Рон полностью развернулся к Снейпу, так что Гарри не мог видеть выражения его лица.  
  
— Теперь это юрисдикция Министерства, директор. Пожалуйста, покиньте это место.  
  
Гарри не был уверен, что Рон собирался делать, если Снейп продолжит упираться. Уж конечно, Рон не мог полностью скрыть это происшествие от Министерства. Да и с чего бы ему вообще пытаться это делать? Беллатрикс и так должна была значиться в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников, особенно после недавнего появления предполагаемо мёртвого Рудольфуса.  
  
Тем не менее, Рон явно усердствовал больше необходимого — и Гарри поневоле задумался, не пытался ли тот его прикрыть. Завернув за угол и обнаружив их обоих перемазанными кровью, грязью и пылью, Снейп несомненно понимал, что Гарри не был здесь случайным прохожим.  
  
— Можете связаться с Шеклболтом, — продолжил Рон самым уверенным тоном, что Гарри когда-либо от него слышал, и, возможно, его голос даже звучал чуточку снисходительно, — но уверяю вас, он полностью в курсе данной ситуации.  
  
Пальцы Снейпа сжались и разжались, и какое-то мгновение он выглядел так, словно собирался Рона ударить. Но в конце концов он отступил назад, на секунду поймав взгляд Гарри, прежде чем в последний раз мрачно уставиться на Рона.  
  
— Если я не получу отчёта о происходящем в течение следующих трёх часов, мистер Уизли, вы с аврором Поттером обнаружите, что данное учреждение обладает своей собственной юрисдикцией, — с этими словами он свернул за угол, ни на секунду не поворачиваясь к Гарри спиной.  
  
Тело Беллатрикс было тщательно завёрнуто в красные занавески и Гарри как раз заканчивал вытирать пол обшивкой, когда Рон, кряхтя, взвалил труп к себе на плечо.  
  
— От неё несёт тухлыми водорослями, — он потянул носом воздух. — А, нет, это кое-что другое, — отдать Рону должное, он не стал продолжать, а вместо этого зашагал прочь по коридору. Гарри поспешил за ним.  
  
— Чёрт, ты куда? — просипел Гарри. Его горло болело так, словно он долго дышал во время пыльной бури.  
  
Рон смерил его уничижительным взглядом.  
  
— Позаботиться о трупе. Разве что, конечно, ты хочешь притащить её на вечеринку, — отозвался он, одной рукой слегка подбросив тело Беллатрикс в воздухе. Белла не была крупной женщиной, но Рон нёс её на плече практически без усилий, и Гарри вдруг понял, насколько Рон вырос по сравнению с его последними воспоминаниями. Последние десять лет в Министерстве здорово добавили ему мышц, и, присмотревшись к Рону сквозь призму оценивания потенциального противника, Гарри наконец понял, что ему стоило отнестись к Рону гораздо серьёзнее. Во всех смыслах. Да, конечно, Гарри знал, что хорош с палочкой — но сейчас он вдруг задумался, смогут ли они с Роном когда-нибудь подраться без оружия, просто чтобы посмотреть, кто победит.  
  
Сама идея была интригующей. Гарри даже не осознал, что на секунду застыл в коридоре. Рон успел пройти половину дороги, прежде чем развернуться и хмуро на него посмотреть.  
  
— Ты хочешь объяснять всё это следующему, кто сюда забредёт? Идём! — Покачав головой, Гарри устремился за ним, наконец-то сообразив, куда они шли, когда Рон открыл дверь в женский туалет.  
  
— Отлично, — заявил Рон, сбрасывая тело Беллатрикс на пол, — потому что у меня вряд ли получится вспомнить, что нужно сказать, — и он махнул рукой в сторону умывальника с его незаметной змеиной гравировкой на серебряном кране.  
  
Открыть Тайную комнату было нетрудно, и на счёт «три» они дружно столкнули труп Беллатрикс в открывшийся проход. Гарри постарался не слушать звуки множественных ударов и переломов, с которыми тело падало в тёмную дыру. Вместо этого он задумался, доведётся ли кому-нибудь когда-нибудь снова открыть этот проход. Во-первых, этот человек обязан был знать парселтанг. Во-вторых, кто-то должен был захотеть рассказать ему, как сюда попасть. Книги по истории, написанные после того, как они с Роном сюда спускались, упоминали всё очень размыто — в точности как Гарри с Гермионой и хотели.  
  
Гарри закрыл проход, и они с Роном растянулись на полу — к этому моменту весь адреналин уже схлынул. Лицо Рона блестело от пота, а мантия была забрызгана кровью. Плащ Гарри превратился в такие лохмотья, что он незамедлительно его снял и уже хотел бросить в Тайную комнату следом за Беллатрикс, но потом решил, что не стоит оставлять рядом с трупом свою ДНК, и сжёг изорванную ткань в умывальнике. Рон наблюдал за ним с пола, раскинув руки и прижавшись щекой к каменной плите.  
  
— Не думай, будто я не заметил твоего вранья насчёт твоей здесь юрисдикции, — сообщил Гарри, заморозив в раковине немного воды и завернув образовавшийся лёд в бумажное полотенце, чтобы вручить Рону, прежде чем соорудить точно такой же компресс и для себя. — Я уж думал, что он действительно свяжется с Кингсли.  
  
Рон вздохнул.  
  
— Ага. Я везунчик.  
  
Гарри прижал свой компресс к порезу у него на глазу.  
  
— Ты ему выдал ту ещё министерскую речь, — продолжил он.  
  
Рон расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Наверное, это было эквивалентом здешней пятилетней терапии, — он опустил полотенце со льдом пониже, к носу, и скривился.  
  
— Жаль, Гермиона её не слышала.  
  
— Я куплю Омут Памяти специально, чтобы ей это показать.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Ты собираешься ей рассказать? Ну, насчёт?.. — он махнул рукой в сторону кранов.  
  
Рон на секунду убрал компресс со льдом и принял подобие сидячего положения, перенеся вес на локти.  
  
— Мерлиновы яйца, Гарри. Ты сам себя слышишь? Ты только что предложил, чтобы я сохранил что-то в тайне от Гермионы Грейнджер.  
  
— А. Ну да, понял, — вообще-то, Гарри не был уверен, что понял, но не собирался сейчас с Роном об этом спорить. В совместно совершённом преступлении было нечто сближающее. Даже если речь шла о самозащите и никто не знал, что Беллатрикс выжила. Хм, интересно, это считалось вдвойне опасным? Или чем-то похожим?  
  
Рон вздохнул.  
  
— К тому же, помнишь: диван?  
  
Гарри бросил лёд обратно в раковину, поднялся на ноги и протянул Рону ладонь, чтобы помочь встать.  
  
— Нужно будет купить тебе надувной матрас.  
  
  
* * *  
Снейпа никто не видел с самого начала вечеринки. Судя по выражению лица, Ханна (которую Гарри спросил, не видела ли она директора) решила, что они с Гарри немедленно ушли обжиматься в каком-то укромном уголке. Гарри обошёл весь зал (держась поближе к стенам и углам, поскольку он знал, что выглядит так, словно по нему основательно прошлись заколдованные биты Фреда с Джорджем).  
  
Он только сейчас сообразил, что тут не было ни Фреда, ни Джорджа, ни Анджелины. Странно, потому что обычно они никогда не пропускали вечеринок, особенно таких, где можно было потерроризировать Филча, которого Фред, смеясь и потирая руки, всегда называл «наш старый заклятый враг».  
  
Гермиона увлечённо беседовала о чём-то с Чжоу, когда Гарри подошёл, чтобы спросить её о Снейпе — и ему пришлось объяснять состояние своего лица. Гарри сказал, что они с Роном не поладили с Дракучей Ивой, добавив что-то насчёт пари и, возможно, Канареечных помадок — он не очень-то вслушивался в собственные слова. Когда ни одни из его расспросов не увенчались успехом, он задумался, не спрятался ли Снейп в директорском кабинете.  
  
Что-то в этом предположении казалось неправильным. Кабинет директора, хоть и неприступный, служил пристанищем для множества болтливых портретов, неспособных держать свои мысли при себе. Когда Снейп сбегал или злился, хотя бы отчасти, он обычно предпочитал более тёмные и тихие места.  
  
Так и получилось, что Гарри обнаружил себя стоящим перед лабораторией зельеварения и разглядывающим сквозь открытую дверь Снейпа. Тот стоял к Гарри спиной, но наверняка знал о его присутствии: охранные чары на помещении были активированы и, хотя они не запрещали проход, они несомненно сигнализировали о появлении гостей. Снейп всегда вешал охранные чары и на кабинет, и на свои преподавательские комнаты сразу, и знакомое касание, которое Гарри ощутил, преодолевая защитный барьер, подсказало ему, что Снейп так и не удосужился их поменять, когда он ушёл. Не исключено, что это были те самые охранные чары, которые Снейп установил перед тем, как Гарри ушёл.  
  
— Я думал, ты живёшь в Хогсмиде, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
  
— Когда нет снега, — раздался ответ. Снейп не сдвинулся с места, но его плечи слегка расправились, и послышался безошибочно узнаваемый звук чёркающего по бумаге пера.  
  
Гарри вошёл в лабораторию, бесцельно изучая парты, уставленные разными склянками из кладовой. Снейп наводил порядок у себя на полках, когда был особенно расстроен. Слишком расстроен для того, чтобы разговаривать или швыряться проклятиями.  
  
— Послушай, мне жаль, что тебе довелось увидеть… — начал Гарри.  
  
— Можешь передать Рональду Уизли, что его темперамент значительно улучшился с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз. Он выглядел почти внушительно, — Снейп отложил перо в сторону и откинулся на спинку кресла, прежде чем развернуться и мрачно уставиться на Гарри. — Она на тебя напала? Это ведь ты устроил этот беспорядок в коридоре, аврор Поттер?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щёки.  
  
— Послушай, Рон просто пытался…  
  
— Спасибо, за последние десять лет мне более чем хватило общения с аврором Уизли и остальным Министерством, — снова оборвал его Снейп, вставая и проводя ладонью по краю парты. Его глаза, сузившиеся и яростные, замерцали в тусклом свете лаборатории. — Ты хоть знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы спасти свою репутацию после того, как ты ушёл? Ты знаешь, как они все на меня смотрели, когда ты исчез, любопытствуя, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, — любопытствуя, не ошиблись ли они? Не был ли я причастен к твоему исчезновению? — он зло посмотрел на Гарри. — А теперь ты снова здесь, разгуливаешь, словно ничего и не случилось, даже на секунду не задумываясь, что здесь происходило, что могло произойти с теми, кого ты оставил.  
  
— Мерлиновы яйца! Да я все эти два дня здесь бегаю, только и делая, что думая о тебе! — Гарри с такой силой опустил на стол банку с лягушачьими мозгами, что стекло немного треснуло. Снейп не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Если дело в Беллатрикс, то мы с Роном уже позаботились о трупе!  
  
Снейп откинул волосы назад и снова хмуро уставился на Гарри. Если услышанное его и шокировало, он ничем этого не выдал.  
  
— О, в самом деле? И где же она теперь?  
  
Гарри вздохнул, смиряясь с пониманием, что всё развивалось совсем не так, как он себе представлял.  
  
— В Тайной комнате. Но это не важно.  
  
— Убийство — это не важно? — переспросил Снейп. И скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Я убил её ради тебя, — почти крикнул Гарри, вскидывая вверх ладони. И, как только эти слова вырвались наружу, сообразил, насколько безумно они звучали — словно у него напрочь пропала связь между мозгом и ртом.  
  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы я когда-либо просил о мёртвом Пожирателе Смерти, — спокойно отозвался Снейп, поднимая повреждённую Гарри банку и убирая заклинанием паутину трещин на стекле. — Но, наверное, это лучше, чем цветы.  
  
— А чем, по-твоему, Беллатрикс занялась бы, если бы у неё получилось меня убить, а, Снейп? Взялась бы за тебя? Или, может, за выпускников? — Гарри взмахнул руками и отказался от призрачной попытки звучать рассудительно. — Как она вообще смогла пробраться в замок никем незамеченной? Эти люди опасны!  
  
Снейп поднял взгляд с восстановленной банки на него.  
  
— Ты читаешь мне лекции об опасности, — заявил он. — Поучи меня заодно и тому, как убивать людей и прятать тела, — он моргнул. — Расскажи мне, чем ты занимался все эти годы, к чему Шеклболт тебя вынудил.  
  
Гарри вцепился в спинку кресла.  
  
— Кингсли тебе не сказал?..  
  
— Разумеется, не сказал, — Снейп поставил банку на стол (намного менее резко, чем до этого Гарри). — Финеас Найджелус Блэк — неисправимый сплетник, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать?  
  
Гарри покачал головой — не в качестве ответа, но потому, что ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Финеас может рассказать всё Снейпу. Да, Гарри часто ему жаловался, но всегда считал, что того слишком смущал деликатный характер снов Гарри о Снейпе, чтобы с кем-то об этом откровенничать.  
  
— Скажи мне, Гарри, — тихо спросил Снейп, — когда ты собирался рассказать мне про мёртвых людей?


	11. Глава 11

— Это было не Министерство, — Гарри махнул рукой. — То есть, поначалу Министерство, а потом, когда я ушёл, уже не оно. В любом случае сейчас это уже не важно. Не то чтобы в моей работе что-то поменялось. Я сейчас делаю то же самое, что делал бы для него… — он замолчал, когда Снейп снова скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Так значит, в итоге ты занимаешься точно тем же, чем занимался для аврорского спецподразделения, — уточнил Снейп. — И для тебя это морально приемлемо?  
  
Гарри попятился к стене, почувствовав некоторое облегчение, когда его лопатки упёрлись в камень.  
  
— Не важно, кто именно это сделает — я или кто-то другой, — сообщил он. — Кто-то этих людей всё равно убьёт.  
  
Снейп фыркнул и бегло пролистнул стопку бумаг на столе. Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что эта лаборатория могла ему больше и не принадлежать.  
  
— Так значит, ты решаешь, кому жить, а кому умереть.  
  
— Да бога ради, Северус, Министерство проделывает это...  
  
— Ты не Министерство! — рявкнул Снейп, вцепившись в бумаги и безжалостно их комкая. — А если бы ты им и был, мы уже не на войне, — он уронил листы обратно на стол и побрёл к двери, прочь от Гарри. — Знаешь, никто не делал из тебя убийцу, — бросил он через плечо, открывая дверь в свои личные комнаты. — Ты сам себя таким сделал.  
  
Гарри молча смотрел на резко захлопнувшуюся дверь. Мужчина на висящем над столом портрете смерил его злым взглядом.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь всё портить? — проворчал он, прежде чем достать из ниоткуда и нацепить себе на голову пару больших наушников.  
  
Гарри вышел тем же путём, что и пришёл, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Какое-то время он просто стоял в коридоре, глядя на настенные факелы, освещающие путь наверх, обратно из подземелий.  
  
— Прекрати всё портить, — повторил он себе самому.  
  
  
* * *  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Гарри стащил из эльфийских кухонь завтрак и, включив свою гарнитуру, зашагал вниз, в Хогсмид. Большинство встреченных им людей, бредущих по извилистой дороге к воротам замка, весело переговаривалось или добродушно жаловалось на похмелье. Гарри отправился прямо сквозь заросли, по тропке Снейпа, которую он видел прошлой ночью.  
  
Чуть раньше утром он пробовал наведаться в подземелья, но никого там не застал. Снейп или выжидал, пока он уедет, или ушёл ещё раньше. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Гарри ничего не мог поделать ни со Снейпом, ни с тем фактом, что испортил всё даже до того, как возникло что-то, что можно было бы испортить. Их разговор в подземельях неприкрыто обнажил всё, в чём Гарри мог признаться вслух, и всё, что Снейп по этому поводу чувствовал. И… вот и всё.  
  
Гарри почти что помчался к воротам, на последнем шаге развернувшись в воздухе, чтобы аппарировать в дальний конец посёлка. Он мог бы пойти и пешком, но дорога пролегала мимо дома Снейпа, и Гарри не хотелось там проходить. Или видеть этот дом. Или притворяться, что уцелело хоть что-нибудь, через что ему нужно было бы проходить. Вместо этого он принялся бродить по развалинам Визжащей хижины-«Пера феникса», высматривая свой револьвер двадцать второго калибра. Именно в этот момент ему наконец наконец удалось дозвониться до Анджелины.  
  
— Чем ты там занимаешься? — спросил Гарри, как только та взяла трубку.  
  
— Приве-е-е-ет, герой-любовник, — низким грудным голосом отозвалась Анджелина. Гарри задумался, что она имела в виду, хотя на самом деле, наверное, у неё просто был шикарный секс «на завтрак, на ужин, и так, как мне нужно» — как она сама любила говорить. Гарри выучился никогда не спрашивать Анджелину о сексе, потому что в последний раз, когда он переспросил какие-то из упомянутых ей терминов, она приготовила для него карточки-подсказки со схематическими фигурками из палочек. И они были анатомически верными.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, но не стал торопить её с ответом. Со стороны Анджелины послышался гулкий лязгающий звук, сопровождаемый жутким грохотом.  
  
— Я только что поджарила ЦПУ1 проклятием Ватных Ног. Было просто шикарно! — она откашлялась. — Но теперь тут воняет чем-то электрическим.  
  
Анджелина очень серьёзно относилась к разгрому офиса.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Гарри попытался призвать свой двадцать второй калибр более общими словами, вроде «пистолет», «пушка» и «пугач». Ни одно из них не сработало, а Анджелина издала какой-то звук, подозрительно напоминающий хохот.  
  
Поддев носком ботинка большой камень, Гарри пробежался взглядом под деревьями.  
  
— Когда я закончу тут свои дела, я тебя найду.  
  
Анджелина вздохнула.  
  
— Как будто это хоть сколько-нибудь трудно. Я же встречаюсь с братьями твоего лучшего друга.  
  
Гарри замер, пытаясь понять, действительно ли в её последнем предложении прозвучало множественное число. Как бы там ни было, его это не касалось.  
  
— Ах, да. Прежде чем подожжёшь наш офис, загляни под мой рабочий стол.  
  
Он услышал, как Анджелина разбила окно в его кабинет (скорее всего, защищённым перчаткой кулаком и, скорее всего, просто для развлечения), пока изучала предыдущее помещение: его ассистентка действительно любила разрушение. Следом донёсся звук волшебного скотча, отдираемого с внутренней стороны стола — и Гарри понял, что Анджелина нашла пачку маггловских банкнот и связки галлеонов, которые он для неё оставил.  
  
— Ох, Гарри, — выдохнула она, — это так мило.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты это заслужила. Хотя мне стоит оштрафовать тебя за непоявление здесь вчера.  
  
Анджелина помолчала.  
  
— Нам показалось, что это было бы слишком странно, — он услышал, как она по чему-то заколотила. — Ой, стоп! Кажется, это разбивать не стоило. Э-э-э, сэр, можно я оставлю себе фикус?  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри как раз заканчивал складывать свою мантию в общежитии для мальчиков, когда к нему присоединились Рон с Гермионой. Гермиона сразу же плюхнулась на бывшую кровать Рона.  
  
— Боже правый, мне стоило позволить тебе отлевитировать меня вверх по лестнице.  
  
Рон ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты сказала, что это неподобающе выглядит, — напомнил он, — после того прошлого раза с Розой.  
  
Гермиона потыкала пальцем в шторки вокруг кровати и потёрла ладонью живот. — Оно-то да, но, кажется, с возрастом моё самолюбие стало менее требовательным.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Возраст: одно очко, Гермиона: семь миллиардов.  
  
Гермиона улыбнулась.  
  
— В такой формулировке это звучит гораздо лучше. О, кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о возрасте, — добавила она, сунув руку в карман мантии, чтобы выудить оттуда сложенную газету, — Рон удивился, когда узнал, что ты мой тайный любовник.  
  
Гарри взял у неё газету и изучил главный разворот, на котором они с Гермионой держались за руки (когда Гарри помогал ей оправиться после того почти падения), слегка улыбались и в целом выглядели довольно радостными. Заголовок над разворотом гласил: «Гарри Поттер и запретная любовь?».  
  
Рон опустил подбородок Гарри на плечо.  
  
— Само собой, я был в шоке.  
  
— В шоке, — повторила Гермиона, с улыбкой качая головой.  
  
Гарри прочёл первые несколько строчек, после чего решил, что ему всё равно и перелистнул страницу, чтобы увидеть сбоку колонку с маленьким колдоснимком их с Роном прошлой ночью, окровавленных после стычки с Беллатрикс. Гораздо более мелкий заголовок сообщал: «Беспорядки на встрече выпускников Хогвартса: Поттер с Уизли подрались на кулаках из-за нынешней жены Уизли, Гермионы Грейнджер».  
  
— Ого, — сказал Гарри, глядя, как его фотоверсия осторожно ощупывает подбитый глаз и хмурится из-за чего-то, сказанного Роном. Должно быть, их засняли в тот момент, когда Рон предложил, чтобы Гарри обратился за лечением к Терри Буту. — Рон, так значит, Гермиона — всего-навсего твоя нынешняя жена?  
  
Рон обогнул Гарри и, широко улыбаясь, уселся на кровать рядом с Гермионой.  
  
— Ага, я собираюсь обзавестись ещё как минимум тремя.  
  
Гарри бросил «Пророк» в чемодан, чтобы показать потом Анжелине — и вдруг понял, почему та недавно назвала его героем-любовником.  
  
— Я думал, у Скитер запрет на написание о нас гадостей, — обиженно сказал он, отчётливо слыша в своём голосе эту обиду.  
  
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
  
— Уже нет. Пять лет назад журналист из конкурирующего издания пронюхал о её анимагической форме, так что я лишилась своего рычага давления, — она снова потыкала пальцем шторки и чихнула. — Естественно, мне удалось выбить из неё денежную компенсацию под угрозой возможного тюремного заключения.  
  
Рон расплылся в улыбке и погладил её по животу.  
  
— Там была какая-то безумная сумма, да?  
  
— Сто пятьдесят семь тысяч шестьсот три галлеона, двенадцать сиклей и четыре кната, — когда Гарри удивлённо приподнял бровь, Гермиона улыбнулась. — Именно столько она получила десять лет назад за публикацию той отвратительной биографии Дамблдора. Мне это показалось справедливым.  
  
В ответ Гарри от души расхохотался, запрокинув голову и прикрыв на секунду глаза — и это было совершенно замечательным ощущением, хоть у него и заныли мышцы живота. А Рон зарылся лицом Гермионе в волосы и пробормотал:  
  
— Я люблю твой мозг.  
  
— И на этой ноте я напомню, что нам пора забирать у моих родителей Розу, — сообщила Гермиона, протягивая руки к Рону, который с легкостью помог ей встать. — Уверена, что у них было предостаточно времени, чтобы почистить ей зубы и сделать рентген малейшего намёка на кариес, — она закусила губу и улыбнулась Гарри. — И мне по-прежнему нужно просмотреть те бумаги Хербертсона-Кливера. — Рон у неё за спиной закатил глаза и сунул в рот палец, изображая, будто его тошнит. — Эй, я всё видела!  
  
Рон сунул руки в карманы, наблюдая, как Гарри защёлкивает замок на своём чемодане.  
  
— А ты, Гарри? Скоро уезжаешь?  
  
У Гарри зачесались пальцы достать из-под кровати второй чемодан. Все остальные выпускники уже уехали, так что домовые эльфы телепортировали их багаж к воротам. Гарри собирался наконец-то вскрыть досье, подготовить всё необходимое и выполнить заказ. А затем поехать домой и провести несколько часов, уставившись в потолок — примерно так же, как он проводил вечера, когда не работал. Какая-то часть него хотела ещё раз увидеть Снейпа — может, послоняться вокруг сада, пока тот не появится — но прошлой ночью Снейп ясно дал понять, что больше никогда не будет в подобном заинтересован.  
  
Ну и ладно. Гарри было чем заняться.  
  
— Ага, — запоздало ответил он, подаваясь навстречу объятиям Гермионы и как можно крепче её обнимая.  
  
Через её плечо он встретился взглядом с Роном и поневоле задумался, заговорят ли они когда-нибудь о своих действиях прошлой ночью. За два года их совместной работы в Министерстве они выезжали больше, чем на пару операций, и проделывали худшие вещи, чем вчера, но каждый раз, когда Гарри хотел поговорить о них с Роном, он обнаруживал, что не находит нужных слов. Но сейчас лицо Рона выражало вдумчивое спокойствие — и это в некотором роде успокаивало. Глядя на Рона, Гарри понял, что и с их вчерашним происшествием всё будет точно так же.  
  
Рон протянул ему сжатый кулак, и Гарри легонько коснулся его костяшек своими. Это был очень бандитский и раскованный жест — единственный физический показатель отношения Рона к событиям прошлой ночи. Как и Гарри, он оставлял рукопожатия для незнакомцев.  
  
Рон с Гермионой вышли, и через пятнадцать минут глазения в окно общежития Гарри увидел их внизу, спускающимися по тропинке к воротам Хогвартса. Он отвернулся от окна, шлёпнул на чемодан наклейку-стикер и пронаблюдал, как тот исчез: Гарри знал, что чемодан будет дожидаться его дома. Остался всего один, последний, прячущийся под кроватью, словно боггарт. Откинув крышку чемодана, Гарри двумя пальцами вытащил и бросил на покрывало папку с досье, после чего в предвкушении хрустнул костяшками.  
  
Досье гладко поблёскивало на ткани. Гарри протянул к нему руку и оторвал запечатывающую полоску магического скотча. Затем, стараясь на него не смотреть, вскрыл конверт и вытряхнул тонкую папку на постель. Какое-то мгновение его мозг не осознавал, что видит, а потом…  
  
— Вот дерьмо!  
  
  
* * *  
Когда Гарри прилетел — он нёсся так быстро, что поначалу дешёвые тормоза на его «Чистомёте» просто не реагировали — Снейп находился у себя в саду, выдёргивая и бросая в кучу какие-то зловеще выглядящие цветы. Гарри воспользовался инерцией метлы, чтобы описать полукруг у него над головой, быстро сканируя взглядом линию деревьев на границе участка. И не зря: ну разумеется, там промелькнуло какое-то движение. Там кто-то был.  
  
— Северус! — позвал Гарри, отчасти ожидая получить в ответ проклятие, но вместо этого Снейп лишь поднял голову и положил на землю свою лопату.  
  
— Поттер, мне казалось, я ясно выразился насчёт того…  
  
— На твою жизнь открыт контракт, — выпалил Гарри, делая последний круг на метле и одновременно бросая Снейпу папку с его досье. Листы бумаги разлетелись во все стороны. Метла снизилась достаточно низко, чтобы Гарри смог с неё спрыгнуть, позволяя ей просто упасть. — Нам нужно зайти внутрь, сейчас же, — добавил он, хватая Снейпа за локоть и таща за собой, хотя теперь у него не оставалось свободной руки, чтобы бросить заклинание или выстрелить из пистолета. Втащив Снейпа в дом, он громко захлопнул входную дверь.  
  
— Поттер, что?..  
  
Гарри положил свой чемодан на столик в коридоре и быстро открыл, доставая оттуда пистолет тридцать восьмого калибра и комплект ножей.  
  
— Послушай, у нас мало времени, так что постараюсь объяснить всё попроще, — он вставил в пистолет магазин. — Примерно восемь лет назад, когда мы с тобой ещё были вместе... Это был канун годовщины битвы за Хогвартс, и я сидел и думал, — он поднял взгляд на Снейпа. — Прямо перед этим я убил Нотта в какой-то дыре в Беларуси, и всё, о чём я мог думать — это о том, как он умолял его пощадить, а потом обгадился, — Гарри передёрнул затвор и проверил заряды.  
  
Дверь на задний двор с треском разлетелась на куски, и Гарри разрядил в кухню двадцать пуль. Он в кого-то попал, потому что из кухни раздался крик боли и грохот, с которым кто-то врезался в сервант Снейпа. Во все стороны полетели тарелки. Через всю кухню покатилась чайная чашка, пока наконец не остановилась у двери.  
  
Нацелив дуло пистолета в кухню, а палочку — на входную дверь, Гарри стал ждать вторую волну нападающих.  
  
— И я понял, что единственной причиной, почему я этим занимался, было то, что это казалось мне продолжением давным-давно закончившейся боевой операции. Ну, и ещё тот факт, что я ликвидировал всех Пожирателей Смерти. — Он сделал ещё несколько выстрелов, просто на всякий случай, после чего сунул волшебную палочку в специальное крепление и нырнул в кухню, где пнул лежащее на полу тело, впечатав пятку своего ботинка точно в чужую трахею. Снейп, высунувшийся заглянуть в кухню, наблюдал за его действиями с расширенными глазами.  
  
Гарри вынул пустой магазин, позволив ему упасть на пол, и вставил новый, по-прежнему целясь в направлении двери на задний двор. Свободной рукой он вытряхнул палочку в прежнее атакующее положение и отступил обратно в коридор.  
  
— И я понял, что, раз я так сильно тебя люблю, мне лучше уйти.  
  
Державшей палочку рукой он махнул Снейпу в сторону лестницы. Тот послушался, но лишь после того, как схватил чемоданчик с оружием.  
  
— А три месяца назад, в подсобке какого-то замызганного бара в Торонто, пока мне делали один из худших минетов во всей истории орального секса, я вспомнил последний раз, когда мне делали хороший минет, — по-прежнему следя за входной дверью, Гарри попятился вверх по лестнице. На занавесках мелькнула чья-то тень, так что он разрядил в ту сторону ещё один магазин. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги, и за дверью кто-то упал на землю.  
  
— И мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, то, чем я решил заниматься — это неправильно. Возможно, то, что я делаю — нездорово. Это что, месть? Если да, действительно ли она обоснована? Ну и тому подобные мысли, понимаешь?  
  
Входная дверь распахнулась настежь, и столик в прихожей изрешетила серия Редукто. Гарри не сомневался, что ещё один киллер войдёт сквозь дверь на задний двор, потому что в дивном новом мире Конфиденциального они всегда работали парами.  
  
Снейп открыл было рот, но Гарри не дал ему заговорить, жестом сигнализируя помолчать. Высунувшись из-за перил, он чудом разминулся с полетевшим в его голову проклятием, и упал на пол, увлекая за собой Снейпа. На какое-то время он залёг под перилами, высунув над ними руку и хаотично стреляя в общем направлении противника. Этот магазин пустел так же быстро, как и предыдущий.  
  
— Может, где-то существует нормально работающая государственная система, правда? — прошептал Гарри. Поскольку они лежали на полу, их лица находились очень близко. Снейп несколько раз моргнул, а затем приподнял бровь — в таком знакомом жесте. Гарри прикинул, что на привыкание к боевой обстановке у Снейпа уйдёт около минуты, после чего он начнёт отрывать кому-то руки проклятиями. — Может, есть какая-то причина, почему мы живём на этой земле — помимо обычного повседневного дерьма. Может, существует нечто большее, чем попытки вершить какое-то подобие архаического правосудия.  
  
— И все эти мысли вызвал один плохой минет? — прошептал Снейп. Похоже, минута была слишком щедрым предположением.  
  
Гарри прислушался к звукам из кухни: теперь там было столько разбитой посуды, что любое скрытное перемещение сделалось невозможным.  
  
— Это был очень плохой минет, — отвлечённо пробормотал он. Они по-пластунски отползли вглубь дома к верхней части лестницы, уже в самом конце встав на ноги и открыв последнюю дверь: в кладовку для мётел. — Я не говорю, что к этому не нужно будет немного привыкнуть — ну, сам понимаешь — и что мне не придётся завоёвывать твоё доверие заново, но я подумал... может быть, у нас с тобой всё ещё может получиться?  
  
Снейп сунул ему в руки чемоданчик с оружием и вытащил из глубин мантии свою волшебную палочку.  
  
— Почему здесь все эти люди? Это из-за меня?  
  
Гарри его проигнорировал, вместо это вытряхивая на столик в холле оставшиеся магазины для пистолета и окидывая критическим взглядом снайперскую винтовку на дне чемоданчика. Её ещё нужно было собрать, что означало потерю примерно тридцати секунд. Может быть, в качестве последнего средства.  
  
— Да. Так вот, подумай об этом: мы могли бы… — внизу раздался грохот, и Гарри стало любопытно, где располагалась зельеварческая лаборатория Снейпа. Гарри как-то довелось по ошибке стрельнуть в лаборатории по производству метамфетамина, после чего он несколько дней отращивал новые брови.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — донёсся из недр первого этажа хриплый голос Конфиденциального. — Ну почему мы с вами вечно не в ладах?  
  
Гарри снова повернулся к Снейпу.  
  
— Так вот — думаешь, мы с тобой могли бы снова начать?..  
  
— У меня в распоряжении неограниченный запас волшебных палочек и несколько маггловских световых гранат2, — громко сообщил Конфиденциальный.  
  
Гарри втолкнул Снейпа в кладовку и удостоверился, что у того осталась при себе волшебная палочка.  
  
— Жди здесь.  
  
Снейп прожёг его мрачным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, когда Гарри закрыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ЦПУ (англ. «CPU, Сentral Processing Unit») — центральное процессорное устройство; компьютерный процессор.
> 
> 2) Светозвуковая (также известна как светошумовая или световая) граната — граната несмертельного действия, применяемая для временного вывода противника из строя путём ослепления вспышкой яркого света, оглушения резким громким звуком и травмирования сравнительно мягкими поражающими элементами (осколками или резиновой картечью). Эффект дезориентации длится от нескольких секунд до нескольких минут. Максимальный эффект проявляется в темноте, в замкнутом пространстве, при разрыве гранаты в воздухе или между человеком и стеной/иным прочным объектом). При некоторых обстоятельствах светозвуковые гранаты могут причинить тяжёлые ранения и стать причиной смерти.


	12. Глава 12

Гарри швырнул чемоданчик из-под оружия в другой конец холла и рассовал по карманам оставшиеся магазины. Ступеньки заскрипели, так что он, отстреливаясь, нырнул в открытую дверь спальни, пока кто-то с лестницы запустил вверх Круциатус. Новый скрип — и Гарри смог достаточно точно определить местонахождение противника, чтобы пальнуть из спальни и в кого-то попасть — потому что тело незваного гостя или гостьи полетело вниз, с характерным стуком ударяясь о каждую ступеньку. Если Гарри повезло, это был второй партнёр из пары, и у Конфиденциального заканчивались живые люди.  
  
Скрипящих ступенек было не избежать — самолевитационные навыки Гарри оставляли желать лучшего, особенно левитационная часть. Быстрый осмотр холла показал, что коридор под лестницей пустовал. Гарри помчался вниз, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз в надежде, что какофония звуков собьёт Конфиденциального с толку — но на последней паре ступенек споткнулся и влетел в стену в конце лестницы.  
  
Империус зацепил край его кисти, и Гарри почувствовал, как заклинание скользнуло по руке вверх, пытаясь перехватить контроль над мышцами грудной клетки. Такого он не ожидал. Гарри попытался стряхнуть проклятие, но, хотя то было довольно слабым, из-за внутренней схватки он оказался в холле обездвиженным и беззащитным.  
  
На что, оказывается, и делался расчёт, потому что когда Гарри наконец справился с Империусом, то еле успел увернуться от полетевшего в его сторону ножа — и в итоге рухнул обратно на ступеньки.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — заговорил Конфиденциальный то ли из столовой, то ли из гостиной (оба помещения соединялись и находились в другом конце этажа). — Мы должны сотрудничать, а не стрелять друг в друга.  
  
Гарри повернулся — чтобы увидеть, как Конфиденциальный выходит из своего укрытия за одним из кресел Снейпа. В каждой руке у него было по волшебной палочке: по-видимому, сегодня он собирался стрелять дуплетами. Ну просто охрененно. Гарри напряг мозг в поисках достойного ответа, но в итоге ограничился тем, что швырнул старое доброе Конфринго (одно из его любимых заклинаний) — и болезненно скривился, когда то угодило в кресло, взметнув во все стороны клочья набивки, деревянные щепки и лоскуты обивочной ткани.  
  
«Да уж, — прокомментировал голос его внутреннего прагматизма, — не слишком хорошо продумано».  
  
Воспользовавшись эффектной кончиной кресла в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, Гарри перебежал в другой конец коридора. Конфиденциальный, судя по звукам, скрылся в столовой.  
  
— Ну же, — крикнул Конфиденциальный. Гарри вставил магазин в свой тридцать восьмой, и захлопнул его ладонью до конца. — Давайте просто поднимемся вместе наверх и покончим со всем этим. Сделаем это инаугурационным аннулированием нашего сотрудничества.  
  
Прижавшись спиной к стене, Гарри осторожно выглянул в гостиную из-за угла. Со стороны столовой по коридору пронеслась Авада Кедавра, которая попала в книжную полку, образовав в дереве дыру.  
  
— Разве «инаугурационное аннулирование» — это не оксюморон? — наконец спросил Гарри, готовясь к новому броску. Ему приходилось перебегать в другое место после каждого своего ответа.  
  
Гарри нырнул в кухню, отстреливаясь до тех пор, пока у него не закончились патроны. Хотя Конфиденциальный работал исключительно в магическом мире, он явно был хорошо знаком с огнестрельным оружием, потому что держался вне досягаемости. Добравшись до противоположной стены кухни, Гарри спрятался за стойкой, которая разделяла оба помещения.  
  
— Почему вы никак не можете понять, что совместное организованное сотрудничество — это самое благоприятное и эффективное решение? — громко поинтересовался Конфиденциальный из-за другого конца кухонной стойки. Гарри безуспешно похлопал себя по карманам. У него закончились магазины. Оставалось действовать по старинке. Гарри ненавидел действовать по старинке — это было так… старомодно.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — отозвался он, чтобы потянуть время. — Я плохо работаю в команде. А это будет ближе к диктатуре или к демократии?  
  
— К республике, — ответил Конфиденциальный. — Может быть, парламентарной(1).  
  
Гарри прижался к полу и бросил за стойку несколько простых заклинаний.  
  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — прокомментировал он.  
  
— Этот только что брошенный вами Экспеллиармус означает, что у вас закончились патроны для маггловского оружия?  
  
Гарри давно усвоил, что лгать неэффективно, а ничего не отвечать, по сути, равносильно признанию чужой правоты.  
  
— Ага. Я решил освежить в памяти классику, — в подтверждение своих слов он наколдовал Риктусемпру, особенно не целясь, но решив, что если попадёт в Конфиденциального, то будет считать себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
  
— И как только вам удалось сдать Чары? — беззаботно поинтересовался Конфиденциальный. Но он ничего не делал в течение вот уже нескольких секунд, и Гарри забеспокоился, что Конфиденциальный что-то затевал. Например, готовился использовать ранее упомянутые им световые гранаты. На мгновение Гарри пожалел, что не додумался до них сам, а заодно задался вопросом, по-прежнему ли Снейп сидит взаперти в кладовке наверху. Его помощь пришлась бы очень кстати — если бы Гарри подумал об этом раньше, а не зацикливался исключительно на попытках его защитить (чего вообще не делал за последние три года).  
  
«И твоя стратегия защиты заключалась в том, чтобы втолкнуть его в кладовку без окон, — заметил тот другой, незнакомый Гарри внутренний голос. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что карьера телохранителя — это не твоё».  
  
Гарри бросил пистолет на пол, припоминая, что так никогда и не научился трансфигурировать пули из свинца, хотя давным-давно решил, что нужно бы этим как-нибудь заняться.  
  
Световая граната приземлилась в его части отделяющей кухню от столовой кухонной стойки — и первые две секунды взрыва из пяти Гарри провёл, моргая. Оставшиеся три секунды он посвятил тому, чтобы как можно крепче зажмуриться, отвернуться в сторону и выговорить самое быстрое Силенсио, на которое только был способен его заплетающийся язык.  
  
И его заклинание сработало. Гарри услышал щелчок механизма, но оглушающего звука взрыва так и не последовало. На секунду у него перед глазами всё побелело — даже сквозь закрытые веки и несмотря на повёрнутую в сторону голову.  
  
— Хорошо сработано, мистер Поттер, — признал Конфиденциальный, после чего бросил через стойку Сектумсемпру. Гарри, моргая, пытался придумать, что ему делать дальше. Наверное, тянуть время.  
  
— Рад, что смог вас порадовать, — крикнул он. Что ещё в этом помещении можно было использовать в качестве оружия?  
  
— Тогда вставайте, и мы пожмём друг другу руки, и… Плохая идея! — заорал Конфиденциальный, когда Гарри вытолкнул в его сторону содержимое тех полок под стойкой, до которых смог дотянуться. Частью этого содержимого оказались несколько больших канистр. В награду за его старания крышка одной из канистр прилетела обратно к нему, зло подпрыгивая по напольной плитке.  
  
Гарри покосился на развороченную и дымящуюся дверь на задний двор и попытался прикинуть, успеет ли он до неё добежать. Скорее всего, нет. Но попробовать стоило: если бы ему удалось сбежать в находящийся за дом лес, их со Снейпом шансы на выживание многократно возросли бы. Гарри подтащил к себе за ножку кухонный стул и приподнял, готовясь грохнуть его об стойку и ошарашить этим Конфиденциального на достаточно долгое время, чтобы можно было успеть рвануться к двери.  
  
Стул врезался в созданный Конфиденциальным магический щит и отскочил в сторону, но Гарри не стал задерживаться, чтобы на это посмотреть. Он был уже на полпути к двери, когда вдруг почувствовал щекочущее покалывание, означающее, что у него за спиной кто-то есть, и услышал какой-то странный звук, похожий на «Хм-хм».  
  
Пока Гарри разворачивался, воспоминания — как и прошлым вечером — ожили у него в памяти так быстро, что возвращение в реальность придало ему дополнительную скорость. Конфиденциальный высунулся из-за стойки и взмахнул правой рукой с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой. Гарри, чуть опустив голову, занёс собственную палочку, собираясь наколдовать Экспеллиармус — тот всегда был его счастливым заклинанием.  
  
— Акцио «Вальтер П-22»(2), — вместо этого выдохнул он, хоть и понимал, что, даже если его команда сработает, пистолет никак не успеет прилететь к нему вовремя. Гарри рванулся к полу, уже услышав произнесённое Конфиденциальным «Авада Кедавра». И закрыл глаза — в ожидании — чего не делал в бою уже давным-давно. Но сейчас это казалось правильным.  
  
Прогремела серия выстрелов, и Гарри рухнул вниз, ожидая получить в полёте Аваду Конфиденциального. Его ноги скользнули по плитке и разъехались в разные стороны, а сам он шумно шлёпнулся на пол.  
  
Ничего не произошло. Гарри перекатился, вставая на ноги и снова вскидывая волшебную палочку, и открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Конфиденциальный роняет обе свои палочки и падает наземь. Из нескольких отверстий у него в груди шёл дым. Когда Конфиденциальный упал, за ним, словно затмение, показалась фигура Снейпа. Поморщившись, Снейп опустил пистолет, продолжая целиться в лежащее перед ним тело. Он перевёл взгляд на Гарри только после того, как убедился, что Конфиденциальный больше не встанет.  
  
В одно из разбитых окон влетел потерянный Гарри пистолет двадцать второго калибра, который врезался ему прямо в грудь и упал на пол. Гарри мрачно на него уставился. Он терпеть не мог этот пистолет.  
  
Окутывающие Конфиденциального маскирующие чары начали таять со ступней, и Гарри вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, глядя на последние растворяющиеся клочки серой дымки. Наконец на полу осталось лишь тело в розовом спортивном костюме с длинными полосками на штанинах. Проследовав взглядом выше, Гарри оцепенело уставился в мёртвые глаза Долорес Амбридж. На свисающем с её шеи медальоне поблёскивал позолоченный анимированный котёнок.  
  
— Это… что это было?.. — сказал он вслух.  
  
Стоящий в другом конце комнаты Снейп направил пистолет в потолок и со щелчком поставил на предохранитель. Гарри покосился на него, а затем снова на тело Амбридж. Котёнок у неё на медальоне мяукнул.  
  
Снейп со спокойным выражением лица спрятал пистолет в карман и уселся в столовой на единственный не перевёрнутый стул.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе стоит бросить палочку, Гарри.  
  
Гарри едва успел выпустить свою палочку и поднять руки над головой, как в комнату ворвалось трое авроров.  
  
  
* * *  
Увидев царивший вокруг разгром, Рон вздохнул.  
  
— Без обид, директор, но я рад, что эти выходные закончились.  
  
— Полностью с вами согласен, аврор Уизли, — донёсся из кухни голос Снейпа.  
  
У Гарри отобрали его арсенал. Двадцатью минутами раньше сюда влетели авроры, которые, впрочем, быстро опустили свои палочки. Затем Снейп выкрикнул в их адрес несколько нелестных эпитетов, после чего обе стороны перешли к обмену более резкими выражениями. Пока не появился Рон, который заставил Гарри со Снейпом сесть на диван и описать всё, что здесь происходило.  
  
Бегло и великодушно коротко озвучив события последних десяти минут, Снейп отправился на свою разгромленную кухню, чтобы поставить на огонь чайник. Рон поручил своей группе заняться телами и сфотографировать место происшествия перед тем, как заделать самые крупные дыры в стенах. Гарри сидел на диване и наблюдал за всем происходящим. У него просто пальцы чесались схватить свою волшебную палочку, но Гарри знал, что та, вместе с палочкой Снейпа, лежала у Рона в кармане — стандартная процедура первого получаса расследования происшествия.  
  
— Что это было в кухне? Световая граната? — приподняв брови, спросил Рон.  
  
Гарри провёл рукой по волосам и прижал к глазам мягкую часть ладоней.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Хм-м, — прокомментировал Рон. После чего прислонился к стене у камина и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ваша группа позволила всему зайти гораздо дальше, чем я ожидал, аврор Уизли, — сообщил вернувшийся в гостиную Снейп. Поставив на недавно отремонтированный столик поднос с чайными принадлежностями, он принялся наблюдать за парой чистильщиков, восстанавливающих остальную посуду.  
  
Рон вздохнул.  
  
— У нас не было подтверждения до тех пор, пока всё не началось. Они сняли на южном периметре Доулиша и вышли из леса.  
  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
— Доулиша до сих пор безопасно отправлять на задания? К этому времени его мозг, наверное, уже приобрел консистенцию йоркширского пудинга, — он протянул Гарри чашку с чаем, а затем вручил ещё одну аврору, который ремонтировал его любимое кресло. Гарри почувствовал укол вины.  
  
— Я немного не понял, — наконец признался он. — Вы видели, кто это был? — он махнул рукой в сторону кухни, немного расплескав при этом чай. Проходивший мимо аврор, даже не останавливаясь, испарил разлитую на пол жидкость. — Что вообще вы все тут делаете? — Гарри подозревал, что, в кои-то веки, он действительно был настолько потрясён, насколько обычно притворялся.  
  
Рон улыбнулся и отлепился от стены.  
  
— Помнишь, как я сказал, что, возможно, я на задании? — дождавшись, пока Гарри кивнёт, он продолжил: — Когда до нас дошли сведения, что Конфиденциальный принял заказ на директора Снейпа, разумеется, мы с ним связались, чтобы его предупредить, — Рон с вежливым кивком взял у Снейпа чашку с чаем.  
  
— А я, как всегда в восторге от перспективы помощи Министерства, посоветовал им засунуть свою защитную группу себе в задницы, — почти улыбаясь, Снейп снова наполнил опустевшую чашку Гарри.  
  
Размешивая сахар в своём чае, Рон крикнул одному из авроров в кухне что-то насчёт снятия отпечатков у Амбридж.  
  
— Ага. Ну и вот — в свете такого тёплого приёма, мы решили прислать сюда группу и установить за домом наблюдение. Если не ошибаюсь, ты недавно заметил, как один из наших тебя фотографировал.  
  
Гарри припомнил пожилую леди, живущую через дорогу.  
  
— Вы очень скрытно действовали, — заметил он.  
  
Рон закатил глаза.  
  
— Учитывая многолетний шпионский опыт директора, за ним было трудно установить такое наблюдение, как за другими людьми, которыми Министерство до сих пор интересуется. Не сомневаюсь, что, несмотря на мои хитрости, Снейп прекрасно знал о нашем присутствии, — Рон сделал глоток чая, глядя, как чистильщик чинит книжную полку. Когда тот потянулся к книгам, Снейп хлопнул его по рукам и восстановил всё лично, ворча что-то о некомпетентности.  
  
— После событий вчерашней ночи и сегодняшнего вечера, — заметил Снейп, снова поворачиваясь к ним и скрещивая руки на груди, — не исключаю, что я несколько погорячился, так быстро отвергнув ваше предложение. Вы видели дверь на задний двор?  
  
Рон ухмыльнулся, хотя Гарри было не совсем понятно, из-за чего.  
  
— Её чинят прямо сейчас. Это самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать после ситуации с Доулишем.  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, тогда ладно, — неохотно пробормотал он. И пожал протянутую Роном ладонь.  
  
— Сюрреализм какой-то, — сообщил Гарри, глядя, как они любезно пожали друг другу руки (ну, то есть настолько любезно, насколько возможно для Снейпа и Уизли — что по нормальным меркам было довольно-таки прохладно). — Долорес Амбридж пыталась меня убить. Меня и Снейпа, — добавил он. Гарри чуть не назвал Амбридж «Конфиденциальным», но вовремя вспомнил, что, согласно его недавним показаниям, ему не полагалось знать такие подробности.  
  
Рон пожал плечами.  
  
— Мы следили за Конфиденциальным месяцами, но я никак не мог его прищучить. Или её, как оказалось, — допив свой чай, Рон аккуратно поставил блюдце на поднос. — Честно говоря, я рад, что в итоге всё обернулось именно так, как обернулось, потому что я сильно подозревал, что это был ты, — тихо добавил он.  
  
Гарри потёр бровь. Сколько бы он её ни тёр, его не покидало ощущение, что там что-то осталось.  
  
— Кажется, у меня шок, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сообщил он.  
  
Рон потянулся к нему, чтобы взять его за подбородок и проверить зрачки.  
  
— Ты ударялся головой? — спросил Рон, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, будто это не его лучший друг, а просто один из ведущих авроров Министерства. Он держался доброжелательно, отстранённо и властно. Это было довольно-таки неприятно. Гарри хотел, чтобы к нему снова вернулся его друг — и обрадовался, когда во взгляде Рона на долю секунды вспыхнуло беспокойство.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Просто… Рон, это же оказалась Амбридж. Я и понятия не имел, что… — он замолчал, когда что-то в выражении лица Рона подсказало ему, что в присутствии остальных авроров ему лучше не продолжать. Гарри не хотелось, чтобы Рону пришлось из-за него лгать ещё больше, чем и так уже придётся.  
  
Рон отпустил его подбородок, и Гарри поставил свою чашку на столик, становясь к Рону так близко, как только можно было, не вызывая подозрений.  
  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил он у плеча Рона. Они нарушали правило Кингсли насчёт уединённых разговоров, и Гарри оставалось лишь надеяться, что команде Рона можно доверять. Или, по крайней мере, что у тех не было при себе Удлинителей Ушей.  
  
— Вообще-то, всё это было информацией с ограниченным уровнем доступа, — сказал Рон, возвращая Гарри со Снейпом их волшебные палочки и кивая чистильщику в гостиной. — Всё, мы тут закончили.  
  
Чистильщик захлопнул защёлки на своём саквояже и кивнул Рону в ответ. Оглядевшись вокруг, Гарри обнаружил, что немалую часть разрушений удалось починить. Кровь исчезла, как и дыры в стенах. В целом всё выглядело довольно потрёпано — но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить парочкой простых чистящих заклинаний и небольшой перестановкой мебели. Гарри провёл Рона до входной двери.  
  
— Надо сказать, — сказал им Рон, идя к выходу, — я рад, что это оказался не ты, Гарри, — остановившись на пороге, он встретился с Гарри серьёзным взглядом.  
  
— Погоди, ты что, собирался меня убить, если бы я?.. — Гарри так и не договорил. Рон поднял брови и молча закрыл за собой дверь. Уже снаружи он крикнул что-то своей группе, после чего раздались тихие хлопки аппарации. Гарри оцепенело изучал древесный узор на двери, краем глаза видя в стекле отражение Снейпа. — М-да уж, это как-то тревожно знать.  
  
Снейп ничего не ответил, вместо этого принявшись собирать на поднос пустые чашки, после чего выглянул в окно. По-видимому удовлетворившись увиденным, он вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии пистолет и критически его изучил.  
  
— Из всех сегодняшних шокирующих открытий, — наконец сказал Гарри, — это было самым большим, — он кивнул в сторону пистолета.  
  
— Не Долорес Амбридж, замышляющая нашу безвременную кончину? — поинтересовался Снейп, погладив верхнюю часть ствола.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Как только я смог привыкнуть к виду этого розового спортивного костюма, вообще-то, всё сделалось очень логичным. В смысле, она же исчезла после войны. Гермиона жутко злилась, что не могла помочь выдвинуть против неё обвинения, — он присоединился к Снейпу в гостиной, до сих пор чувствуя слабый запах озона и хвои — единственное напоминание о жестокости и восстановительных работах, которые происходили здесь в течение последнего часа.  
  
— Я просто никогда и представить не мог, что ты можешь быть таким… маггловским, — попытался объяснить он, понимая, как потрясающе нелепо это звучало. Гарри все эти выходные говорил идиотские нелепости — Снейп так на него действовал.  
  
Снейп на него не смотрел. Вместо этого он убрал с лица выбившуюся прядь волос.  
  
— В самом деле, Гарри? Сразу несколько категорий магического сообщества ненавидело меня больше двадцати лет. Ты ожидал, что я окажусь совсем неподготовленным? — отделив и вытащив магазин, он заглянул внутрь, проверяя оставшиеся патроны.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как у него открылся и снова закрылся рот, хотя никакого звука при этом не последовало. В конце концов ему удалось что-то выдавить, хотя, если подумать, возможно, ему стоило промолчать.  
  
— Но... огнестрельное оружие?  
  
Положив магазин на столик, Снейп оттянул пружину затвора, вытряхнул из зарядника патрон и вернул затвор на место, после чего включил предохранитель. Затем он повёл рукояткой в сторону Гарри.  
  
— Лучшая контрмера против чего-то ожидаемого — это что-то неожиданное. Или ты так не думаешь?  
  
Гарри слегка привалился к стене.  
  
— Не-а, — обиженно пробурчал он.  
  
— Послушай, Гарри, это больше не работает. Ты стал заметно старше, и тебе совсем не идёт дуться из-за того, что твой любовник сделал что-то неожиданное.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Снейп предложил ему новую чашку чая и сел рядом с ним на диван. Гарри покосился на лежащий на столике пистолет.  
  
— Это… это что, «Глок-18»?(3)  
  
Наклонив голову, Снейп вернул патрон в магазин, и вставил его обратно в пистолет.  
  
— А тебе не всё равно?  
  
— Можно?.. Можно мне?.. — Гарри замолчал, не договорив, когда понял, что чуть было не попросил потрогать «Глок» другого мужчины. Такие вещи просто не делались. Хотя с другой стороны, Северус не являлся профессиональным киллером. — Можно мне его потрогать?  
  
Снейп протянул ему рукоятку, и Гарри бережно за неё взялся, гадая, где это Снейп ухитрился не просто добыть в магической Британии огнестрельное оружие, но добыть эксклюзивно производимый пистолет, используемый только и исключительно элитным австрийским спецназом(4).  
  
— Где ты его достал? — Гарри погладил ствол, любуясь изображением серебряной змеи на рукоятке.  
  
Снейп сделал глоток чая.  
  
— Мисс Джонсон была столь любезна, что продала мне его три года назад, — уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. — Тебе стоило бы присмотреться к этой её торговлей оружием на стороне.  
  
Гарри вытащил и изучил магазин.  
  
— Автоматический.  
  
— Тысяча двести выстрелов в минуту, — отозвался Снейп, почти застыв, когда Гарри на него покосился.  
  
Гарри уставился на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Я тебя люблю.  
  
Снейп отобрал у него пистолет.  
  
— Нет, не подарю, — сказал он, кладя оружие на поднос рядом с пустыми чашками. И, прежде чем Гарри успел запротестовать, добавил: — Но всё равно спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Парламентская (или парламентарная) республика — разновидность республики с перевесом полномочий в пользу парламента (когда правительство отвечает только перед парламентом, а не перед президентом). При этой форме правления правительство формируется из депутатов партий, владеющих большинством голосов в парламенте, и остаётся у власти до тех пор, пока располагает поддержкой парламентского большинства. В случае утраты доверия большинства парламента, правительство либо уходит в отставку, либо добивается через главу государства роспуска парламента и назначения новых выборов.
> 
> 2) «Вальтер П-22» (англ. «Walther P22») — полуавтоматический самозарядный пистолет двадцать второго калибра, выпускаемый фирмой «Carl Walther Sportwaffen GmbH». Производится с 2002 года.
> 
> 3) «Глок-18» (англ. «Glock 18») — автоматический пистолет производства австрийской компании «Glock GmbH» под калибр 9×19 мм «Парабеллум», используемый спецподразделениями армии и правоохранительных органов. Был разработан в 1982 для австрийского антитеррористического спецподразделения «EKO Cobra». «Глок-18» — полноценный пулемёт-автомат пистолетного размера, которым, благодаря специальному переключателю, можно вести стрельбу как одиночными выстрелами (в этом режиме он неотличим от предыдущей модели, «Глока-17»), так и автоматными очередями со скоростью 1,200 выстрелов в минуту. Считается одной из самых опасных и элитных моделей пистолетов. Большинство пистолетов «Глок-18» доступны только для спецподразделений армии и правоохранительных органов.
> 
> 4) Как уже писалось выше, это не совсем так — пистолеты «Глок-18» используются также спецподразделениями нескольких других стран, включая армию США. Но гражданским лицам их приобрести действительно почти невозможно (и очень дорого).


	13. Глава 13

Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянув перед собой ноги и закрыв глаза. Если бы Снейп надумал его сейчас проклясть или убить… Гарри почти не сомневался, что Снейп не собирался этого делать — но если бы вдруг, Гарри бы ему позволил. Из-за прибытия авроров его организм продолжил накачивать кровь адреналином, и сейчас Гарри грозило в полной мере прочувствовать его «откат».  
  
Он услышал негромкий стук, с которым чайный поднос опустился на кухонную стойку, и какое-то звяканье — должно быть, Снейп ставил чашки в раковину. Гарри сделалось интересно, где Снейп прятал свой пистолет — но это было эдаким ленивым любопытством, которое можно было вообще никогда не утолять. Гарри устроил волшебную палочку между своим бедром и диванной подушкой, надеясь, что Снейп разрешит ему хотя бы заночевать на этом диване. Диван Рона с Гермионой, наверное, будет занят.  
  
К нему на грудь легли чьи-то ладони, и Гарри успел лишь открыть глаза, прежде чем Снейп накрыл его губы своими, незамедлительно требуя большего доступа. У его дыхания был вкус чая с сахаром. Пряди его волос упали Гарри на лицо, и от них пахло анисом, лимоном и иссопом. Когда Гарри потянулся схватить Снейпа за руки, его пальцы мазнула ткань рубашки. Дальнейшее исследование показало, что Снейп полностью избавился от своей верхней мантии: крайне многообещающий факт.  
  
Гарри провёл ладонями вдоль швов рубашки Снейпа: от плеч к подмышкам, а затем по бокам и к талии, чтобы ухватиться за край ткани и потянуть её вверх, выдёргивая рубашку из брюк, а затем стягивая через голову Снейпа единым ловким движением. Рубашка немного порвалась у манжетов, прежде чем Гарри удалось полностью её стащить и швырнуть куда-то в угол. Ей не пришлось долго скучать там в одиночестве: в считанные секунды у неё появилась компания в виде рубашки, штанов и носков Гарри.  
  
Ладони Снейпа огладили Гарри по бокам и замерли на ножах с длинной рукоятью у него на бёдрах. Затем Снейп подцепил пальцами пряжки, пристёгивающие ножи к ногам. Гарри на мгновение замер, а его собственные ладони застыли. Если позволить Снейпу снять эти ножи, у него совсем ничего при себе не останется: ни малейшего оружия, ни даже палочки.  
  
— Ай, да ладно. Вперёд, — сказал он, закрывая глаза, когда Снейп расстегнул первую пряжку и ослабил верхнее, а затем и нижнее крепление, стягивая с бедра Гарри влажный от пота кожаный ремешок. Наклонившись, Снейп поцеловал открывшуюся кожу и провёл языком по розовому следу. Нож со стуком упал на пол. Переместившись ко второй ноге, Снейп просто вытащил нож из крепления и положил на стол. После чего потянул свободной рукой за кожаный ремешок, но не стал расстёгивать пряжку.  
  
Гарри удивлённо заморгал, когда Снейп двинулся вверх, чтобы прислониться к его лбу своим.  
  
— Пока что оставим его на месте, — прошептал Снейп, снова требовательно целуя его в губы.  
  
Когда они друг от друга оторвались, Гарри на секунду об этом задумался: тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как его кровь снова наполняет адреналин, хотя теперь уже совершенно по другой причине.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Он попытался расстегнуть ширинку Снейпа, но не смог справиться с пуговицами.  
  
— Да что за хрень? Ты что, до сих пор не слышал о молниях?  
  
Снейп скользнул пальцем под резинку его трусов и чуть-чуть улыбнулся.  
  
— Следите за своим языком, мистер Поттер. Я ещё не простил вам почти полный разгром нашего дома, не говоря уже о взятии заказа на моё убийство, — мурлыкнул он.  
  
Гарри прекратил безуспешные попытки расстегнуть его ширинку и вместо этого сунул ладонь под его пояс. Объяснять, что Гарри взял этот заказ, даже не выяснив личность цели, было бы контрпродуктивно. Такие разговоры не слишком-то возбуждали. И от Гарри не укрылась формулировка «наш дом».  
  
— Могу предложить наличные, кредитную карточку или вексели, — сообщил он, улыбаясь Снейпу в волосы. Свободной рукой он нащупал сквозь брюки яички Снейпа и начал мягко их массировать. — Хотя, думаю, ты заслужил и оплату моей шкурой.  
  
— М-м-м, — выдохнул ему в ухо Снейп. — Пожалуй, нам стоит выбрать стоп-слово.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Что-то вроде «Ох, нет, нет, пожалуйста, перестань»?  
  
Снейп сжал его член и обвёл большим пальцем головку.  
  
— Хм. Что-то вроде «баклажан».  
  
И подключил к делу свою вторую руку: так, что его совместные усилия заставили Гарри выгнуть спину, чуть не сбросив на пол их обоих. Но в итоге им удалось сместиться поближе к спинке дивана.  
  
Гарри был слишком занят, чтобы удивляться выбранному Снейпом стоп-слову. И оно ему всё равно не пригодилось.  
  
  
* * *  
**_Позже_**  
  
— А где ты научился этой штуке — со сгибанием колена и?.. — Северус изобразил ладонью подобие клешни, и сделал ей открывающееся и закрывающееся движение. Приподняв при этом бровь и ухмыляясь.  
  
— А, — отозвался Гарри, разминая подушку у себя под головой. — У одного хастлера в Токио. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Просто рад видеть, что эти восемь лет не прошли зря.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри растянулся на кровати. Та была мягкой и чистой, и Гарри даже не проверил её на наличие зажигательных устройств, прежде чем на неё упасть — хотя, справедливости ради, он тогда был довольно-таки занят. Гарри собирался проспать здесь оставшуюся часть вечера, а потом всю ночь. И, может быть, следующую ночь. И ночь после неё. Эти мысли были приятными — как и тёплое тело рядом, которое как раз придвинулось к нему поближе.  
  
— Чем ты теперь займёшься? — поинтересовался Северус, проводя пальцем по мышцам у Гарри на предплечье.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Пожалуй, я мог бы написать свои мемуары.  
  
Северус закатил глаза и откинулся на подушки.  
  
— Ну, у тебя точно была бы своя благодарная аудитория. Как насчёт того, чтобы посвятить по книге каждому твоему школьному году? «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень», «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната», «Гарри Поттер и Удивительная заноза в заднице».  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— И какой же это был бы год?  
  
— Пятый.  
  
— А, — он зевнул и прислушался к птичьим трелям за окном. Невероятно, но это действительно были всего лишь птичьи трели. — Думаю, мне бы тогда пришлось устраивать книжные туры. Подписывать автографы. Давать интервью. Сниматься для обложки «Еженедельных ведьмостей».  
  
Северус улыбнулся и спрятал в подушку ответный зевок.  
  
— О, сущая агония.  
  
Гарри прижался бедром к бедру Северуса.  
  
— Не-е. Оставим написание семикнижных эпопей кому-то вроде Гилдероя Локхарта, — Северус снова закатил глаза. По крайней мере, тот глаз, который Гарри мог видеть поверх подушки. — Ну, знаешь, если он вдруг поправится.  
  
— М-м-м, — раздалось в ответ. А потом рука Северуса прокралась под одеяло и добралась до довольно нежных частей анатомии Гарри, которым уже очень давно не уделяли внимания.  
  
— Будут и другие, ты же понимаешь? — пробормотал он Северусу в плечо. — Когда выяснится, что я тебя убил несколько иначе, чем ожидалось…  
  
Северус застонал и убрал ладонь.  
  
— И почему только люди считают смешной эту шутку про маленькую смерть(1)? — он потянул одеяло на себя и подоткнул с другой стороны. Гарри вспомнил, что Северус всегда так спал: завернувшись в одеяло со всех сторон, устроив некий кокон. Когда Гарри тогда ушёл, они спали под двумя отдельными одеялами.  
  
— Они просто наймут кого-то другого, — продолжил он, не позволяя себе отвлечься.  
  
Северус снова зевнул.  
  
— О, тот заказ отменили, — но он не стал ничего уточнять.  
  
Некоторое время Гарри молча лежал в полумраке и смотрел на обои, скользя взглядом по повторяющимся цветочным узорам.  
  
— Эм-м, — наконец тихо позвал он. — Северус?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты случайно не давал заказ сам на себя?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты... ну-у... это же… ты…  
  
Северус приподнялся на одном локте и повернулся к Гарри лицом. Его взгляд сделался жёстким.  
  
— Ты заставил меня прождать восемь лет, — немного грустно сказал он. — Не то чтобы я так уж и ждал...  
  
Гарри проследил за тем, чтобы сделать серьёзное выражение лица.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Но ты потрясающе упрямый. Ну и… — Северус неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону комнаты, — ты так никогда и не вернулся за своими вещами. Как ещё мне было заставить тебя забрать твои пластинки «Рамоунз»?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Я думал, ты их выбросил.  
  
Северус снова зарылся лицом в подушку.  
  
— Ах, если бы. Ни один из пунктов приёма вторсырья не согласился их принять.  
  
  
* * *  
**_Ещё позже_**  
  
— Погоди-ка, — пробормотал Гарри немного позже тем самым вечером, устраиваясь так, чтобы можно было смотреть Северусу в глаза, не выворачивая шею. — Откуда ты знал?  
  
Северус открыл глаза и зевнул.  
  
— Знал что? — одна из его ладоней проникла под одеяло, чтобы начать поглаживать поясницу Гарри.  
  
Гарри поёжился.  
  
— Откуда ты знал, что я не стану просто выполнять этот заказ и тебя убивать?  
  
Ладонь Северуса замерла, а сам он полностью развернул лицо к Гарри — так, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись. Ну, настолько, насколько нос Северуса это позволял.  
  
— Оттуда.  
  
— Оттуда?  
  
— Оттуда, что я тебя знаю, Гарри Поттер, — Северус моргнул, и уголок его рта приподнялся в улыбке. — Всегда знал.  
  
Гарри тоже несколько раз моргнул и прислушался к поскрипываниям внутри дома. В кои-то веки, он не начал учащённо дышать, гадая, не крадётся ли это кто-то, желающий его убить. Это не был наёмник из голландской гильдии убийц или один из прихвостней Долорес. Это просто поскрипывали доски из-за усадки дома. Дома, который теперь отчасти стал его собственным.  
  
— О, — ответил Гарри, обращаясь частично к себе самому, частично к лицу перед ним. — О, ну тогда ладно.  
  
  
* * *  
 **Три недели спустя, спальня над магазином «Волшебные вредилки Уизли», Косой переулок**  
  
_«А.,  
  
Давайте откроем детективное агентство! Будем снова бороться с преступностью! С. сказал, что поможет. Нам понадобится новый офис, бизнес-стратегия и контакты. Арендуйте помещение и подождите нас. Когда мы вернёмся из Рио, то…»_  
  
Дальше ручку явно выдернули у автора из пальцев, потому что слова превратились в невнятные каракули, закончившиеся размашистой линией до самого края открытки. Анджелина улыбнулась. В самом углу открытки теснились маленькие аккуратные буквы: _«Г. сейчас занят. С.»_.  
  
Вздохнув, она перекатилась на спину. Фред приподнял голову с подушки и сонно заморгал, прежде чем заметил открытку. Лежащий с другой стороны Джордж обвил Анджелину рукой за талию и уткнулся носом ей в плечо.  
  
— Что там? Новые вести от сладкой парочки?  
  
Анджелина сбросила открытку с кровати и развернулась у Джорджа в объятиях, чувствуя, как сзади Фред прижимается к её спине. Но у неё в голове уже строились предстоящие планы: визитки, офисы в маггловском Лондоне и в Косом переулке, рекламный щит на следующей игре «Пушек Чадли»…  
  
— Угу, — ответила она, улыбаясь. — Будет просто _волшебно_.

  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Маленькая смерть» (франц. «La petite mort») — выражение, означающее «непродолжительную слабость или потерю сознания». Как правило употребляется в качестве синонима оргазма.


End file.
